World View
by Charlee Toombs
Summary: Loosely based on Three Days Grace.What happens when your memories destroy your nights, becoming nightmare, and then your feared reality goes & smashes you in the face. Warnings: non-consensual sex, violence, & later some slash. chaptered songfic.
1. Chapter 1: Gone Forever

**Gone Forever**

Don't know what's going on  
Don't know what went wrong  
Feels like a hundred years I  
Still can't believe you're gone  
So I'll stay up all night  
With these bloodshot eyes  
While these walls surround me with the story of our life

I feel so much better  
Now that you're gone forever  
I tell myself that I don't miss you at all  
I'm not lying, denying that I feel so much better now  
That you're gone forever

Now things are coming clear  
And I don't need you here  
And in this world around me  
I'm glad you disappeared  
So I'll stay out all night  
Get drunk and fuck and fight  
Until the morning comes I'll  
Forget about our life

I feel so much better  
Now that you're gone forever  
I tell myself that I don't miss you at all  
I'm not lying, denying that I feel so much better now  
That you're gone forever

First time you screamed at me  
I should have made you leave  
I should have known it could be so much better  
I hope you're missing me  
I hope I've made you see  
That I'm gone forever

And now it's coming clear  
That I don't need you here  
And in this world around me  
I'm glad you disappeared

I feel so much better  
Now that you're gone forever  
I tell myself that I don't miss you at all  
I'm not lying, denying that I feel so much better now  
That you're gone forever  
And now you're gone forever  
And now you're gone forever

--Three Days Grace

* * *

Pansy looked over at the peaceful boy beside her, and snorted at the thought, since when had Draco Malfoy ever been peaceful, let alone angelic, although upon looking over at Draco and remembering his slate grey eyes, pale rose lips and silken blond hair, Pansy understood why many girls had found themselves ignoring the gossip and losing there hearts to Draco Malfoy. 

Pansy knows better, she loves the malicious, sneering boy Draco Malfoy really is. She also knows all the hearts Draco has around his finger, and as such clung tight afraid of what would happen when Draco realized.

Pansy had one dream, to lose herself to Draco Malfoy, to scream his name to the inky sky and twinkling stars.

She'd offered herself to him many times, teasing him, but never finishing then pulling him to her biting his earlobe, and whispering 'make me scream, Draco' in her most sultry way, and she just about did when he just groaned, stood up and walked to the bathroom finishing what she had started without so much as a backward glance.

Pansy's hand found Draco's hair and combed it between her fingers, smiling as silken strands tickle her palm. She loses herself to his beauty forgetting to hold back and allows her hand to trail over to his cheek. Pansy lightly traces Draco's strong face, feeling his warm breath on her body as she leans in to plant a kiss on his forehead.

Pansy then let her hand trace down from Draco's lips to his belly button, to his treasure trail of pale blond silk. She was completely enthralled with his beauty she didn't feel Draco's body grow rigid underneath her.

He had awoken. Pansy discovered when Draco's hand shot up and grabbed her by the elbow. 'Don't touch me.' He hissed, as he threw her off of him.

From the floor Pansy looked at Draco's moving form and knew she had gone too far. Draco had never been use to affection, his father always pointing out his flaws, his mother merely smiling to show her pleasure. Needless to say Draco's parents had a wonderful marriage, both smiling stupidly at each other across the room, and the like, but Pansy had a feeling Draco was blind to their love, as it seemed he choose to be to her.

* * *

Pansy had long given up on Draco being her first, and now lay in Blaise's warm bed, heart thundering in her chest, breathing in heavy gasps amazed at the feel of having the boy inside her. 

She kept playing the role of Draco's girlfriend knowing that as soon as he chose to lose her, other girls would never keep their filthy hands off him, giving Draco Malfoy a sense of the true power he had.

She knew she was done for when the door began to rattle to a silent hallway that could only mean Draco's stealth. When the light of the hallway finally crept in Pansy knew it was over, she smelt the pepper and lime that instilled love and fear in her on countless occasions, she saw the light hit the silken blond hair she still felt on her fingers, she heard her own heavy breathing, her heart throbbing in her ears, the taste of Balise's mouth still stung her tongue.

When Draco's head finally appeared around the corner Pansy simply stared back at Draco's sneering face. Pansy let her head fall back on to the pillow behind her when Draco turned and walked away. His eyes had said everything she knew it was over and her eyes began to fill with tears.

Draco followed his feet though the corridors of Hogwarts, knowing they would take him away from Pansy thinking he would come back. The truth was it had all been a set up, Draco knew Pansy loved him he also knew he would never love her, his father had taught him as much. Draco knew Pansy was broken.

When Draco's feet stopped moving, he found himself outside, beside the lake with the early morning air blowing over him in the twilight.


	2. Chapter 2: Time of Dying

**Chapter Two**- Time of Dying

On the ground I lay  
Motionless in pain  
I can see my life flashing before my eyes  
Dead I fall asleep  
Is this all a dream  
Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare

I will not die (I will not die)  
I will survive

I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
I feel alive, when you're beside me  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
In my time of dying

On this bed I lay  
Losing everything  
I can see my life passing me by  
Was it all too much  
Or just not enough  
Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare

I will not die (I will not die)  
I will survive

I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
I feel alive, when you're beside me  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
In my time of dying

I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
I feel alive, when you're beside me  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
In my time of dying  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
I feel alive, when you're beside me  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
In my time of dying

**-Three Days Grace**

- -

Ginny stared down at her school robes and saw the chamber's floor beneath her toes. Sucking in a deep breath, filling her lungs with the metallic scent of the water on the pavement, she realized where she was. The chamber of secrets and even with his back turned and his hood up Ginny knew who stood five meters before her, Harry was not here to save her, she knew he would arrive too late. She felt the tears crawling down her burning cheeks, knowing what was going to happen before it did.

She felt small and fragile, the blood of her first year coursing through her veins, no matter how hard she tried the elder boy before her would find taking her effortless. The feeling of helplessness almost killed her, her knees feeling weak beneath her.

When Tom finally turned to look at her she wanted to scream, to run, to get away, but knew her fate was inevitable.

* * *

When Ginny finally awoke in her bed her eyes quickly filled with tears, hugging her knees to her chest, Ginny let her eyelids snap shut, the image of Tom's irises remained burned there, still she felt his body pressing her to the floor, still felt him inside her, she still felt the pain of the night in the dank dark chamber where she had lost her virginity, where Tom had stolen it from her.

When Ginny's surroundings finally presented themselves, she sucked in a breath, and pulled the crimson curtains that surrounded her bed apart then began pulling on her runners, and school robes, changing from her nightgown to her uniform, knowing that sleep wouldn't come again that early morning, no matter how much she wanted it, which she didn't.

Ginny tired to creep silently out of her dorm, ungracefully tripping over the nightgown strewn across the floor, and falling on one of the other sixth year Gryffindors. Thankfully they only muttered, in to deep a sleep to notice the weeping girl currently crushing them.

With her face still burning and red Ginny made her way into the corridor, hiding behind corners and sneaking out side.

Ginny had thought many times of asking for a sleeping draught from Madam Pomfry but knew questions were inevitable, she considered Hermione, the teen would understand, but she would tell Harry who would tell Ron, who would then flip as was accustom for her older brother. No, Ginny would just have to live with waking up halfway through the night after reliving the most horrid reality possible.

Ginny looked up at the twilight sky, and smiled at the thought of morning, she had started loving morning, and she was only happy that since she couldn't sleep she would be able to see the sun rise. A scene she had come to the lake every morning at twilight to see since the chamber, no matter the weather. She had decided the rain was nice that it made her feel alive and fresh, she loved the smell of the old trees and the cold made her feel more content, and the pain of the frigid wind on her bare skin helped pull her mind away from the reason she was there.

Ginny had also found short cuts to the lake that helped her avoid highly concentrated prefect zones, and always came to the lake to think, she was somewhat surprised know one had discovered her secret, and rather annoyed that know one knew where to look for her, even though she would always come back from the same place.

She didn't like her secret, she wanted someone she could talk to about it, she secretly wanted someone to question her, wanted someone to find out, so she could talk to someone, but knew of no one, everyone she actually thought of would tell either Ron or her parents, and that was exactly what she didn't want.

Now laying with her back against the grass and her hands lace together behind her head Ginny stared at the sky, feeling the tears crawling down her cheeks.

She felt alone, afraid and stupid, Tom was dead, he couldn't do anything to her, and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named didn't care about a stupid sixth year Weasley's with red hair, and nothing in the way of looks.

Then she thought of the way Tom had told her she was his source, that as a magid (a wizard that could to magic with out a wand) she would be the reason he could bring disaster and devastation to the wizarding world.

Everything she had told him about her that year had strengthened him, and when he finally meet her, he took her, as she cried out in pain yelling and screaming, and pushing her hands in his shoulders to push him off, and digging her nails into his skin. She still remembered the bruises between her legs, how she couldn't walk properly for days, and yet no one else noticed.

Closing her eyes Ginny breathed in the scent of lavender, grass, and morning dew. Sitting up and opening her eyes to gaze around, Ginny screamed when she saw a graceful figure walking towards her, when he called out she just sat where she was terrified.

"I said what are you doing here?" The tall dark figure asked again.

"I… I couldn't sleep." Ginny replied getting to her feet.

"So you decided to go out after hours."

"It can't technically be called after hours," Ginny pointed out.

"Well technically you're still not supposed to be here.' Ginny could tell there was amusement in his voice.

"And you are." She groaned

"I have my reasons." The boy said stepping closer, and his face came into view.

"Malfoy," Ginny stammered, fear evident in her voice.

"Scared, Weasley?" He smirked.

"No…" Ginny replied although it was obvious to both of them that she was.

Smirking again, "what has you so afraid?"

At that Ginny's mouth dropped open,_ isn't that obvious_ she thought, _Your only the reason Tom had me in that chamber. _She knew Malfoy could see the hatred in her eyes, the fire that ignited them. Backing away, cowering, the way most Gryffindor's would fight. Ginny thought instinctively of running, but having no where to go, and her mind taking her exactly to where she stood, was what kept her only slowly walking back, staring at the boy who had in essence brought her to tears every single night.

What shocked Ginny was the look behind Malfoy's eyes, he looked as if he actually wanted to know he even looked genuinely worried, and intrigued, but then it was gone, and the slate grey eyes looking down at her appeared emotionless and blank, as if devoid of a human soul.

"…The chamber…" Ginny heard her own voice, as she looked at her shoes, she was curios but that wasn't obvious.

"What are you on about, Weasley," Malfoy spat.

"The chamber," Ginny said again more clearly, and then faintly. "You almost killed me once."

"What…" Malfoy repeated.

Ginny looked up again, fury in her eyes, "the chamber of secrets, Tom Riddle's diary!" She spat glaring at him.

"What… that was my father."

"It was probably your idea though, wasn't it, I can hear it now," Ginny yelled, then in a deeper voice, "'get Weasley's sister, can you imagine the head of misuse of muggles artifacts daughter taking out the mudbloods." Ginny glared up at his face.

"Weasley, I didn't know that was you," Malfoy sputtered confused.

"Yah well you're not all broken up about it though." Ginny replied walking over to the waters edge and sitting down, surprised when Malfoy sat beside her.

"I'm not my father," he said to her expression.


	3. Chapter 3: Drown

**A/N**_okay, so the last chapter, I thought up while reading Cassandra Claires fanfic, this chapter was supposed to be called its all over, but this fit better… _

_And thanks to everyone who reviewed!!_

**Chapter Three: ****Drown **

Good morning day  
Sorry I'm not there  
But all my favorite friends  
Vanished... in the air  
It's hard to fly when you can't even run  
Once I had the world, but now I've got no one

If I needed someone to control me  
If I needed someone to hold me down  
I would change my direction  
And save myself before I...  
If I needed someone to control me  
If I needed someone to push me around  
I would change my direction  
And save myself before I... Drown, Drown

Good morning day  
Sorry you're not here  
All those times before  
Were never this unclear  
It's hard to walk when you can even crawl  
Once I had this world, but now I've lost it all

If I needed someone to control me  
If I need someone to hold me down  
I would change my direction  
And save myself before I...  
If I needed someone to control me  
If I needed someone to push me around  
I would change my direction  
And save myself before I... Drown

Rolling faster then I'm breathing...Drown  
Rolling faster then I'm breathing...Drown  
Rolling faster then I'm breathing...

If I needed someone to control me  
If I need someone to hold me down  
I would change my direction  
And save myself before I...  
If I needed someone to control me  
If I needed someone to push me around  
I would change my direction  
And save myself before I...

**Three Days Grace**

**- -**

"I'm not my father." Malfoy said sitting down.

"No, I guess not," Ginny replied, thinking of the comment as the closest thing to an apology she was ever going to get from a Malfoy.

They both sat there a moment, neither knowing what the other was thinking, finding an odd peace in the others company, both sitting there watching the sun rise over the trees surrounding the lake, lost in a reverie of their own personal thought of the other.

Ginny was the first to break the silence, and was intrigued when she noticed that Malfoy didn't look surprised she was still there, "you never told me why you were here," she said, her voice soft and distant.

"Neither did you," he pointed out.

"I… I can't." Ginny sputtered.

* * *

"You mean you wont." Draco said, his voice soft.

She turned and looked at him, "no I want to, but I can't."

"What's stopping you."

"Ron…" she replied.

Her answer was short but Draco knew that it was not something Ron had done, but would do. "You mean you can't talk to me about it."

"Yeah, I can't tell you because you would tell Ron." She said.

"Why is that so important?" Draco asked.

"I have my reasons, I just can't okay." Weasley finished.

"I'm here because Pansy is currently having sex with Balise, and I want her off my back," Draco said.

"What do you mean?" Weasley asked.

"I've always known Pansy was broken, she loves me, and therefore she's broken. I don't love her, I'm not the type, she loved me, but not who I really am, I can't love people, it's not in my nature, Pansy fell for the broken boy who believed in love…"

"That's horrible." Weasley said, and then "What do you mean you don't believe in love."

"I can't not after what I've seen."

"What do you mean?" She asked.

Draco just looked at her and shook his head.

Silence and then "…I had a nightmare… of a memory" Weasley said looking at her feet.

Draco glanced over at her more intrigued then he was willing to admit, "what memory" he asked.

"A horrible reality, a memory I have spent the most part of the past five years trying to forget." She continued.

"Tell me." Draco asked, in a hushed voice.

Shaking her head, "its breakfast." She stated staring out towards the lake, taking in a deep breath, then gathering herself up she walked away towards the castle. Draco's eyes followed her a distance then he to gathered himself up, sucking in air and walked towards the castle.

The next night, Ginny woke with a start, Tom had come again, just as Ginny knew he would every night. Pulling on her robes and walking to the lake, Ginny merely followed the routine finding her spot at the edge of the lake in good time, kicking out her legs and leaning against a near by tree. She sighed breathing in the soothing scent of lavender, grass, and morning dew.

* * *

"Weasley, Back again are we?" came the unmistakable voice of Draco Malfoy.

"Hey, Malfoy," Ginny said, not motivated to fight him.

"Nightmares keeping you up," he asked.

"You could say that." Ginny replied staring off across the lake, as he sat down beside her, "what has you up tonight."

"Pansy decided to apologize tonight, just minutes ago, I told her to piss off and left."

"ahh," Ginny replied understanding.

Silence fills both sets of ears, both breathing in the scent, of lavender, both seeing the light mist that covers the ground, hearing nothing but the soft breathing, tasting the mist on their tongues.

"What happens in your dream." He asked, voice distant and soft, turning to face her.

"Pease don't ask me that," Ginny replied, looking into the slate color of his eyes

They both turned and looked out towards the lake, both letting the silence surround them.

* * *

It continued this way, both meeting at night Malfoy eventually stopped telling her why he was there, and she never ended the silence she held towards the content of her nightmare, a silence he oddly respected.

Ginny looked over to his face staring out towards the water, her nightmare forgotten, and her thoughts lost to him.

Both sat with dry yellow leaves on the ground beneath their cloaks, both lost in the company of the other, Halloween was that night but neither cared, neither wanted the morning to come, Ginny knowing that morning meant another sleepless night, and she didn't want to visit Tom anymore.

* * *

When Ginny finally showed up to the Gryffindor table, Harry's eyes were upon her, "Ginny, could I talk to you a second?" he asked, her chocolate eyes flashing to his as if shocked by his presence.

"What do you want, Harry," Ginny asked.

"To talk," Harry replied hoping she'd take his hint.

"Oh, what about."

"Not here, Ginny." Harry said looking down into her eyes.

"Why not?" Ginny said, "Colin and Lavender don't mind."

"Alright… Do you want to go to Hogsmeade with me?" Harry blurted.

"Oh Harry… Yeah sure, I'll go with you." Ginny replied smiling, but still Harry noted her eyes were hollow, reveling no emotion.

* * *

At three O'clock Harry and Ginny walked out, beside one another, Harry, unbeknownst to him he was filling Ginny in, on the secrets of Hermione and Ron, "its sick really, they bicker like crazy, and then their mouths are on each other."

"Harry, this is my brother were talking about."

"Oh right." Harry agreed a moment passed. "Sorry…" he added.

She looked at him, having forgotten he was still there. "Oh… its okay."

They walked on, conversation not nearly as easy as it had once been, Harry lost in a wonderment of what had changed her, why she had turned so cold. They walked on in peace, Harry fretting about something to say, and Ginny practically forgetting he was still there.

"Want to go to the three broomsticks, Ginny?" Harry finally asked. "Then we can check out the Quidditch supplies," He added.

"Okay" Ginny replied her voice distant.

* * *

After they each finished their Butterbeers, and browsing the quidditich supplies store, they headed over to Honeydukes, once inside Ginny started gazing around at the collection on the shelves, purchasing the sweets, and leaving.

Walking down the cobble stone street that made Hogsmeade, Harry at her side, reaching out and taking her hand, surprised when Ginny jumped away, down a deserted alley afraid of the contact, looking up at his emerald eyes, as if burned from the touch.

"What's wrong, Ginny," Harry concern covering his features. "isn't our date going okay?" he added looking down.

"Date... Harry no," Ginny said finishing weakly.

"But I thought…"

"Harry, no, I'm not that little girl anymore… I thought this was between friends, you know…" Ginny replied looking down.

"Don't be shy Ginny, I know you like me…" Harry replied following her into the alley, pulling her chin up with his finger and placing his mouth firmly down on hers. Ginny's eyes wide, hands pushing his chest away, granting him no access, then finally with one final strong push, Harry looked up gazing down into her eyes. Hand brushing her cheek, "I like you, Ginny."

Tears were falling from her eyes, and still it seemed Harry didn't notice. It was then that Ginny pulled from his grasp, running the distance to the lake as rain began to fall, finding her spot she wept, the vision of Tom's eyes filling the spot that once were Harry's filled her mind.

Tom had always resembled Harry, and for that Ginny was afraid, she had always said she liked Harry, knowing even in her first year how odd it would seem if she started pushing Harry away. So she acted smitten with him, when really the looks he shared with Tom scared her. Sometimes when he was standing before the fire, hood down, but back to her she swore he was Tom, and her heart would start racing, her feet stepping back. She was afraid of Harry Potter, hero of the wizarding world.

Ginny felt her soaked cloak against her freezing body, but still she stood, staring out towards the lake, with the frigid air touching her face. Her hair slicked with rain dancing dumbly around her head, the color of her crimson blood.

Ginny stood before the lake, unaware of the setting sun behind the angry grey clouds; she stood, wanting the rain to wash away the filth she still felt from Tom's touch.

* * *

When Draco reached the lake he wasn't expecting to find Weasley there, and yet she was, he clothes drenched, she was lying on the growned, motionless, and once he noticed Draco instantly ran to her aid, placing his miraculously warm hand, on her freezing cheeks, her breath was shallow, but she wasn't shivering, but her lips were blue, Draco had left his wand in his room, and he instantly noticed hers wasn't on her taking her up into his arms he runs the distance towards the castle, some how managing to not trip on the sopping grass, and sticky mud.

In the castle he runs, noticing no one his mind lost, merely following his feet to the infirmary, gasping in air he pulls the door open, setting the girl onto the bed, Madam Pomfry running over to see what the ruckus was, her eyes flash to the girl on the bed, and Draco before her.

Draco notices her taking in his muddy clothes and ragged breathing; he notices the fact that nothing was said, as Madam Pomfry attended the fragile being in the bed. Draco collapsed into the chair by her bed, when Madam Pomfry finally administered the rather large dose of pepper up potion, to the newly changed Weasley, whose hair still lay a sopping crimson mess. Draco sat with his left elbow on the chairs arm, and his head in his left hand, fingers massaging his temple, he glanced over to Ginny's face, finally it was starting to gain color.

- -

Ginny saw again, the chamber beneath her feet, she saw the tall figure before her, she smelt the metallic air, but Ginny knew something had changed, something in the back of her mind screamed, _that's_ not_ Tom. _She watched and to her horror, the figure turned and walked towards her.

She knew she wasn't in her first year anymore, and yet he towered her, when the eerie light crossed his features Ginny felt herself scream, an unheard scream, as Harry walked towards her, his hands grabbing her arms, she knew she would bruise. She watched terrified as his face twisted into what could only be called a sneer, she watched, rigid, as he moved in and his mouth landed upon hers.

Then as quickly as it had started it faded, and blackness surrounded her, she then slept peaceful for the first time in forever, only feeling warmth on her hand.

- -

Draco watched her as she twisted and turned in the sheets, breathing heavy, he knew within a second what was wrong. "Give her a Dreamless Sleep Draught" his voice cracked to Madam Pomfry, as he glanced out towards the lake. The sun had risen, and light glinted off its distant surface, autumn leaves surrounding it, and continuing to fall from the trees.

He glanced back towards Ginny still thrashing, and stood, '_stupid lady, not administering the draught.' _he thought opening the cupboards, and pulling out the draught as Madam Pomfry tried to calm Ginny's form, to busy to notice him, he poured the appropriate amount, his potions skills noticeable as he merely glanced at the molarity listed on the bottle, and knew how much her small form would need to keep her out for the appropriate time until dinner.

Draco walked over to Ginny's upset form, and against the older lady's protests poured the draught down Ginny's throat, she almost instantly calmed, her body collapsing into the bed beneath her, and with a huff to Draco's amusement Madam Pomfry left.

Draco then placed Ginny's still cold hand in his, surprising himself with how much he actually cared. Then furious with his own emotions he stood up and walked from the infirmary giving Ginny a single backward glance, he walked instinctively to the lake.


	4. Chapter 4: It's All Over

**Chapter Four: It's All Over**

Your bottles' almost empty  
You know this can't go on  
Because of you my mind is always racing  
The needles' breaking your skin  
The scar is sinking in  
And now your trip begins but  
It's all over for  
It's all over for

You  
For you  
When you're on the edge and falling off  
It's all over for you  
For you  
When you're on the edge and falling off  
It's all over

I know what runs through your blood  
You do this all in vain  
Because of you my mind is always racing  
And it gets under my skin  
To see you giving it  
And now your trip begins but  
It's all over for  
It's all over for

You  
For you  
When you're on the edge and falling off  
It's all over for you  
For you  
When you're on the edge and falling off  
It's all over

And now you're dead inside  
Still you wonder why  
It's all over  
And now you're dead inside  
Still you wonder why  
It's all over

And now you're dead inside  
Still you wonder why  
When you're on the edge and falling off  
It's all over for (You, for you)  
And now you're dead inside  
Still you wonder why  
When you're on the edge and falling off  
It's all over for (You, for you)  
And now you're dead inside  
Still you wonder why  
It's all over

**Three Days Grace**

When Ginny woke, she glanced around the room no one else was there, and so she sat alone, weak and disoriented. She glanced out the window towards the lake, and there it was empty and beautiful, a strange sense of peace emitting, freely calling her.

It was then that she stood, her knees on the verge of giving out, she started her walk. Leaving the warm bed behind her, she walked out of the infirmary, her pajamas so long, they rest underneath her bare feet; she walked on, feet touching the cold stone. Still she didn't stop, her feet itched by the grass, sinking into the leaves covering the mud that lay beneath, and then her target came into view, there out in front of her, the lake lay, with naked trees, and the twinkling of light upon its surface.

A smile escaped, and Ginny stood on shaken knees, before her sanctuary.

- -

When Madam Pomfry opened the infirmary door she almost screamed, Ginny's bed lay empty, the small girl's form no where to be seen. Assuming she made her way to her bed Madam Pomfry walks the distance of the infirmary, annoyed at the girl's departure.

- -

When Draco's feet took him back to the infirmary after the feast, Madam Pomfry released hell upon him, yelling at him for not 'Warning' her when the girl would finally wake, glancing around for an escape root, standing beside Ginny's empty bed, his eyes land upon the lake, and even at the distance he stood he could make out the blue and white color of the infirmary's standard pajamas.

* * *

Ginny stood staring out towards the lake, several hours had past, goosebumps presenting themselves across her flesh, memories of her dream still fresh against her brain, as though it hadn't ended abruptly. Harry's face present against her closed eyelids, and so she stood afraid of sleep and the nightmares it would ensue. She didn't have a watch on her, but she knew it was most likely around twelve when she smelt lime and pepper behind her, she stood as if he hadn't just arrived, she stood a mere foot between them, and she felt the delicious heat that emitted from his body.

"What happened?" the blond boy questioned, while they were both staring across the lake.

"…Potter…" Ginny spat.

"What?" he replied, it was a question, telling her to continue.

"He asked me out." Ginny said.

"Okay, and…" he pushed.

"We went out." she turned and face him "I thought he was my friend… he wanted more."

"Continue." the response held no emotion, and it was because of this that Ginny continued.

"I…I… its just that, Harry reminds me of Tom…" Ginny said taking several minutes to spit it out, but Draco to her amazement remained silent.

Looking over he then said, "What did they do?"

"What do you mean?"

"Potter… Tom... the both of them..." he said looking at her, mercury eyes gazing into chocolate.

"Harry …" Shaking her head. Then while still facing Draco. "He forced me to kiss him… much like Tom did…"

"What happened in your dre-er-past" Draco asked.

Taking in a deep breath, Ginny replied as though the change of the last word made the difference. "Draco… …Tom… he… he raped me… and every night it happens again…" she felt her own tears following the curves of her face in vicious rapids, hears herself breathing in a ragged breath. "I… I tried to stop him… I… just … couldn't." Ginny finishes weakly, as her knees give way only to have Draco catch her.

Her face leaning against his chest soaking up her tears in to the silk of his shirt. Ginny felt the warmth of his hand pressed against her back, felt the silk of his shirt against her arms freshly wrapped around his chest, smelled the scent of lime and pepper every breath she takes, heard her own crying and the silence he gives her, her mouth felt stale and chalky after not talking or eating for so long.

And Ginny felt _comfortable_, a strange sensation of safety in his arms, she knew he's the only thing that is keeping her standing, and she still felt the tears rolling down her cheeks, as she gripped his back keeping him close.

- -

Draco just stood there holding Ginny's shaking form, and keeping her from falling, he stood with her pressing herself against him, his nose teased by her scent of lilies, peaches and sweet coral, he stood with his ears taunted by the sound of people emitting from the castle.

He knew it was well past midnight, possibly even four in the morning, and it was because of that fact, that he glanced over towards Hogwarts, only to see the castle aglow with light, and many figures clothed in scarlet and gold running back and forth, as well as teachers dressed in their imposing robes as they frantically ran the lengths of the castle, Professor McGonagall's bun visibly astray; but what was worse was Hagrid's form following Fang, towards them. Draco knew Hagrid had seen him, he knew his white pallor was easy to spot even in the current blanket of darkness.

"'Et her go, Malfoy," Hagrid said gasping in air, but still pulling himself up to his full height.

At his request Draco was lost, here was this girl clutching to his shirt, leaving eight small half moons in his back, terrified beyond anything he had ever seen, even when his mother looked at his father behind the cold stone doors of the manor.

No one knew terror like Draco, that much he knew was true, and his mind flashed back to the times his father had beaten his mother to a pulp … only to fix her moments before company arrived.

Only Draco saw Narcissus's horror as she was forced to continually play the part of the loving wife, to a man that had moments before forced himself in her.

Narcissus' only bit of relief was that she was a talented actress, fooling many, sometimes even Draco had to catch himself to her acts.

Draco had reality crashing around him, the night when his mother sat on his bed when he had been twelve telling him that she loved him and that, that was why she stayed with Lucius.

It had been then that Draco realized that love ruins people; it had been in that instant that Draco resented Pansy, and considered her weak, knowing that he himself was never going to love her.

With the small form of Ginny clutching to his chest, Draco looked at Hagrid, his arms tightening around her shaken form, "Ginny." Draco whispered using her first name for the first time aloud.

Draco watched as Ginny looked up, chocolate met mercury, then Draco let his own eyes glance to Hagrid showing her a path.

"C'mon Ginny, its okay, lets go back to the castle, everyone's in a righ' mess looking for yah." Hagrid growled.

- -

Ginny looked at Draco, then to Hagrid, then she moved towards the latter, knees giving way in the second step, and Draco caught her.

"Alright then, carry her would you, Malfoy." Hagrid said.

Draco, to Ginny's surprise said, "Lean on me, I'll support you." Ginny glanced at him, debating whether or not to test her legs again, "you should have stayed in the infirmary, or at least ate something," Draco pointed out, when she leaned against him.

They walked on in silence, Ginny breathing in his scent of lime and pepper, as she glanced over his shoulder to the lake, a feeling of unease as she walked away.

* * *

When they reached the castle, there was an alarming amount of Gryffindors, Potter and Weasley in the lead, and Draco watched as their eyes flashed from him to the girl at his side. Amused when they walked up withdrawing there wands at the same time, Weasley's face the color of maroon, he looked like he was wanting to say something to his sister when Ginny looked up, "oh shut up, Ron" she spat, as the crowd parted to let them pass.

* * *

Draco walked Ginny to the infirmary, taking her to the bed she had occupied the night before, "I don't want to dream anymore." Ginny said, although she was looking at the pillow longingly.

"I'll get you a thing of dreamless sleep," Draco said moving towards the cabinet.

"Harry came last night," Draco heard Ginny say as she sat on the bed pulling up the covers.

Draco looked over at her, holding out a glass of the potion, which she took and downed. "Let's block him out, shall we." Draco said looking at her, as her head sank into the pillow.

* * *

Ginny slept, and she slept, she had never remembered being so peaceful, and at ease when she woke, but still she glanced out the window to her sanctuary, and there it stood, freshly sprinkled with snow, on this November 2nd, two days after Harry…

Glancing around the room she stood, and then to her amazement Madam Pomfry growled 'you don't think you going anywhere do you."

"I need to go to the bathroom."

"Mmhm," came her acceptance. "you really got yourself into a state last night, and the night before, you ought to be more careful… If I thought she could handle it now, I would tell your mother."

"What do you mean? If you thought she could handle it."

"Well of course everyone knows how you treated Harry, and your mother, my was she unimpressed. Poor guy telling you how he felt to see you run away."

"What!?" Ginny screeched.

"Yeah, Harry was too embarrassed; he didn't want Ron to tell your mother…" Madam Pomfry said disgusted, "I suspect she'll want a word."

To this Ginny's jaw dropped, Harry crossed the line, and there was nothing she could do about it. Letting her head sink back, as it started to spin, Ginny thought of the soothing frigid breeze, and taste of the frozen air on her tongue.

Ginny loved winter, a time she could get away from the castle, be home, away from Harry, and now Harry had ruined that for her, stealing her one and only relief.

After going to the bathroom, and grabbing something to eat, Ginny was forced to sit on her bed and have absolutely nothing to do, she actually found herself wishing Hermione would walk in and hand her all her homework, but as it was they weren't friends, so Ginny merely sat gazing out the window towards the lake, to afraid of sleep to get comfortable she just sat on the windowsill gazing at her frozen refuge.

* * *

When Ron walked in Ginny almost smiled, he was alone, so that was good, but he had a scowl on his face.

Ron sat down on her bed, "Harry's coming home for Christmas." Was all he said.

"Why?" Ginny asked, disgusted at the thought.

"Because, everyone at home loves him, and this is practically the first year we're going to the burrow for Christmas."

"Great," Ginny spat.

"Hey, he's the one that has to deal with you, I'm lucky he accepted."

Ginny thought about it and snapped, "What about Hermione."

"She's going home to her parents, you know her loving family, were all Harry's really got."

"And what about Sirius?"

"Yah well he's busy with being an auror… but anyway Harry's coming for Christmas, so be nice." To that Ginny looked away. "You do know Harry was the one who noticed you were missing, he flipped…" Ron added and then, "fine I'll leave."

_Always about Harry, no wonder he thinks I still like him, my own brother would have a sex change for the creep._ Ginny thought in a huff, she _still _had nothing to do.

* * *

When night time came, and Madam Pomfry even shut her eyes, Ginny lay awake, thinking of the lake, bored out of her mind, despite all Ron had told her that much had been simple, there was nothing she could do.

It was then she decided to sneak into the library to get at least something to soothe the boredom. Ginny walked instinctively to the potions section, she had always loved potions, even with Snape yelling at her she managed to excel.

Ginny started piling books onto a nearby table. She only turned one lantern on; hoping the small amount of light wouldn't attract anyone. But she wasn't to be lucky.

She had left the light down a distance away from herself, so when the prefect did show, the light was behind him, but Ginny knew instantly who it was, she smelt the lime and pepper, and the flickering flame did wonders to his hair.

Ginny smile, "hey, Draco," she said.

He walked up, "Ginny." He said as way of greeting. "Potions I see."

"I'm bored, and I love potions, besides I've all ready missed two double classes, and I need something to take my mind off killing Potter," Ginny explained, then looking the books before her, "or at least give me better ideas on how to do it." she added furious.

"What did Potter do now?" Draco asked looking at a book.

"Nothing, just has my whole family against me, and he's coming to mine for Christmas." Ginny stated.

"Don't go." Draco stated simply.

"What?" Ginny asked looking up.

"Don't go; make something up about having to much homework, its believable after the amount of classes you've missed already. Just say you want books to study with that are in the library." Draco said still staring at the page, sinking in the knowledge.

"You've thought about this long and hard haven't you."

To that he looked up, "if it wasn't for my mother, I would live here, I would even consider asking Dumbledore or McGonagall to adopt me if I had too."

"You really hate your father, don't you." Ginny asked.

"I'm just in love with my mother," she heard him whisper.

"Tell me what he does, Draco."

At her request she watched Draco twitch and shake his head, "Let's take these to the infirmary," Draco said, "Before they catch you out of bed again." He added, finishing with a smirk.

"Yah, they might just give me something to do." Ginny added grumbling.

She watched as Draco grabbed the books off the table, leaving Ginny to follow him back to the infirmary. When they arrived he placed them on the table, and turned to leave.

"Stay." Ginny whispered, "Please." Draco turned back, "it's just that everyone else hates me, please stay," Ginny explained.


	5. Chapter 5: Animal I Have Become

**Chapter Five **- Animal I Have Become

I can't escape this hell  
So many times I've tried  
But I'm still caged inside  
Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself

So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one would ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal  
(This animal, this animal)

I can't escape myself  
(I can't escape myself)  
So many times I've lied  
(So many times I've lied)  
But there's still rage inside  
Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself

So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one would ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal

Somebody help me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself  
Somebody wake me from this nightmare  
I can't escape this hell

(This animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal)

So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal  
(This animal I have become)

**Three Days Grace **

- -

She looked so weak to Draco, standing before him in the pajamas that were far too large for her, staring up with her big brown ringed pupils, that needed sleep. Draco looked at her a second, then walked back and leaned on the bed, across from her.

"I don't want to fall asleep, tell me something to keep me up."

"Okay…" they sat in silence, and just when Ginny was about to say something, Draco spoke. "My mother is a great woman, beautiful, sophisticated, and funny, but she also has the worst flaw, she's in love with my father." Draco started.

"Every night before I would go to bed when I was younger, I would hear my mother weeping in the room beside mine, and every morning I would go and ask her why. She never told me, but I started to notice; she was walking differently one day, and the next she had multiple bruises." Draco paused, "then one day I walked in to a room just looking for a book I had misplaced, and there was my Mother, on the ground a sobbing heap before my Father, in that instant, I stopped, and stared horrified as my Father picked up my Mother and threw her at the wall, kicking her in the stomach, and yelling at her."

Draco looked down, "I had been fourteen at the time, and I still remember my Father yelling at my Mother to work for the dark lord, telling her that she would obey him," Draco looked up at Ginny, he had never told anyone this, so why, _why_ was he confiding in her, and then the answer became clear, _because she confided me_.

Then Ginny did something Draco wasn't expecting, she stood up, and walked over to him, and wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him as he had held her on the lake, and Draco to his surprise he finally felt the tears rolling down his cheeks, they had started before, that much was clear, but he didn't know when.

- -

Ginny felt Draco lean into her, and then just as it happened, Draco turned and faced the window, staring out, as if she hadn't been holding him moments ago.

"I should go," he said, standing to her right looking out the window as the snow fell, and Ginny knew one thing, she didn't want him to leave, she even felt her stomach fall, she wanted Draco to stay, to never leave, to end what felt like hiding. "Its going to be a long day tomorrow..."

"Why?" Ginny pried.

"My mother is meeting me in Hogsmeade," Draco asked finally facing her,

"Oh, that's not bad."

"True, but I always see the bruises." Draco pointed out.

"I'm sorry."

"I don't see why," he said, and then added, "You should go to sleep."

Ginny looked up at him, thinking to herself '_because I know how she feels.' Then she let h_er eyes glance at the pillow, and then back at him, "I'll get you some potion," Draco added.

* * *

Showered and changed Draco went to the great hall with only enough time to throw down some toast and a few eggs, and drain a large glass of pumpkin juice.

It was Saturday, and Draco had been giving permission to go to Hogsmeade to talk to his mother, while his father was away.

* * *

While Draco was away at Hogsmeade Ginny lay forgotten in her bed, no one except Luna Lovegood willing to acknowledge her existence, and then during the afternoon classes, Harry, to Ginny's disgust waltzed in, standing before Ginny, "We need to talk."

"So talk," Ginny spat.

"Not here." Harry countered, surprised at her tone, he was pissed off.

- -

Grabbing Ginny's arm, Harry tugged Ginny pulling her out of the school to the forbidden forest behind the lake. "what's going on." Ginny sputtered.

"I want you Ginny," Harry explained, "and I know you want me."

- -

"Harry I don't," afraid of the boy before her, and yet refusing to jump to conclusions. "I don't like you."

"yes you do Ginny, I've always see the way you play with your hands when your near me, I always see the way you look at me, I see your eye jumping out you so happy to see me," Harry explained all the while stepping before her, and stretching his hand up to touch her cheek, and yet again Ginny moved her face away from his warm fingers.

"STOP TEASING ME, Virgina!" Harry snapped stepping forward and grabbing her arms.

"No Harry! Leave me alone!" Ginny spat back trying to pull away from the strong grip he had on her arms, tears crawling down her cheeks in vicious rapids.

Then Harry did, to Ginny horror, exactly what she was afraid he might do.

With a loud thump, Ginny felt Harry's clenched fist connect with her cheek, sending her backwards onto the hard snow covered ground, then with a loud crack Ginny felt the back of her head contact the patted down snow, seeing through half open eyelids Harry standing above her, inky black hair sticking on end against the white sky, and Ginny knew no more.

* * *

When Draco returned to the castle, the sky outside was sickly dark against the bright metal surrounding the windows in the Great hall.

Draco smiled at his mother "you've changed, Draco, your happier." Narcissa commented at her son's carefree expression.

In reply Draco glanced at her, and smiled, as freckles, crimson locks, and the smell of lilies, peaches, and sweet coral, came forward in his memory.

* * *

After Dinner Narcissa had returned to the manor and Draco to his dorm, in order to grab his forgotten prefects' badge, on his way to the prefects meeting Draco's mind drifted towards the frozen lake.

Seated at the round wooden table, Draco listened to Granger tell people where they would go.

"…the only problem is that no one wants to brave the weather, of course I would but what with the amount of people that are locked up in the infirmary for colds, I need to cover the top two floors."

Draco snickered as he glanced around the room, she was right of course, hardly anyone had showed.

"Good, we have a volunteer, Draco will circle." Granger announced looking pleased.

"All the better for my friends to sneak out." Draco said, under his breath, intending for her to hear him.

"Ron, you can take the Slytherin hall."

At the sound of his name, Draco noticed Ron turn the color of his hair, he appeared appalled at the thought.

* * *

Walking around Hogwarts was dreadfully dull, and even though he was use to cold temperatures, the cool of the night was astounding, the snow had hardened, even in comparison to the firm state it had been in that afternoon, his breath came out in a puff of white before his face, and even with the winter coat he wore, he was still chilled to the bones.

Hearing no crunch beneath his feet was the most bizarre part of the frozen world, everything was so quiet, even the trees which were bare of their leaves remained silent in the frigid wind.

Draco finished his round, and decided to cut his duties short, no one would be stupid enough to brave the weather tonight.

Turning his back on the castle, Draco made his way to the lake, seeing no one he looked around, and there out in front of him yet many feet away lay unmistakable Ginny's small form, red hair vibrate against the cold hard snow beneath her head. Draco couldn't see it, but he knew of the inevitable blood beneath her skull.

Draco sped towards Ginny's limp form, and in quick succession pulled Ginny into his arms and flew towards the infirmary, amazing himself by not falling. When he pushed open the front doors he felt a gust of deliciously warm air hit his face, he then noticed that no other prefects were wandering the halls. Draco ran the stairs, in his snow covered boots, noticing the oddity of how often he had taken the route.

* * *

Placing her on the bed, Draco notices Madam Pomfry's snoring form in the arm chair, as well as the ten other cots in the room, all having a pepper up potion, capped and full beside them, apparently Madam Pomfry made them all try and sleep it off, and was having trouble do the sleeping part.

Sighing Draco found himself going to the cupboards, rummaging through and selecting the two necessary potions.

'D_oesn't know what she's doing anyway' _Draco thought as he remembered the old lady's reluctance to approve of the appropriate potion, he pouring the required potions into separate cups, after glimpsing at the molarity, and selecting the appropriate amount, he then opened Ginny's mouth and poured them down her throat, watching her to ensure everything went alright, satisfied when she withdrew a breath of air, Draco pulled a chair up and sat down beside his patient, pleased as the color returned to her face.

- -

Ginny was in the chamber again, and once again she stood with her first years blood course through her, Ginny glanced around the chamber noticing, the feeling of being on a cloud. This was when she first managed to get into the chambers.

First year Ginny looked around tentatively, when she finally returned to her own mind, and Ginny who was once again reliving her memory, was thrashing around, yelling in her head to run, all the while knowing how useless her screams were.

When Tom came out of the shadows, the first year Ginny drew in a breath. "Tom, why did you make me do it!" She screamed, her Gryffindor courage surfacing. "Why!"

"Don't blame this on me! It's your fault!"

'My fault?" Ginny asked.

"Of course its your fault, don't forget you asked for this Ginny, you always wanted Potter to notice you, you should be thanking me!"

"I… I should?" Ginny asked the boy she though of as a friend.

Instead of voicing a reply, Ginny saw Tom fist fly through the air, and collide with her face. "Yes you worthless twit, now stop asking me to hurt you."

"I… I did?" Ginny asked meekly.

Above her, Tom unbeknownst to her smiled, knowing he had her.

"Yes Ginny you did, now stop questioning me!" he said again, pulling her up forcefully. "I don't want to hurt you Ginny, but you give me no choice. I never wanted you to hurt the Gamekeepers chickens; I never wanted you to petrify those Mudbloods, Ginny you did that."

"Mudbloods?" Ginny asked disgusted at the word.

"Do you dare test me Ginny?" Tom asked, as his fist once again connected with her skin.

"Stop Tom!" She yelled at the pain.

"No, Ginny, I can't, you need to be punished, you need this, this is for your own good." Tom replied kicking her in the stomach as she lay curled on the floor, smiling menacingly all the while.

When at last he stopped, swooping down before her, "I can't take you as my source if you can't take the pain."

"mmhm" Ginny mumbled.

"Forget about Potter, I'm the one you want, I am the one that doesn't need a wand."

At his final words Ginny glanced over at him, _he has to be lying, but how can I be sure?_ Ginny thought.

"But of course you wouldn't know about magids until your final year." Tom added to her disbelieving expression.

"Oh." Ginny announced.

"You'll do it, that's great." Tom announced, moving the piece of hair in front of her eye, his rough fingers tracing her cheek. Tom watched as Ginny's eye squinted afraid of his fist, excited he pushed open her cloak, tearing her clothes off, as she looked at him with horrified big brown eyes, pushing him away, "the more you resist, the more pain you will feel."

_He wasn't lying_, Ginny thought as he forcing himself in her, she screamed in fury and pain, pushing with all her might, and it only made it worse.

- -

Draco was still looking at her face, smiling at the light that touched her hair, amused at the way it changed the color, looking up when the door opened, up he saw before him the entire Gryffindor house, Weasley and Potter in the lead.

"Get away from my sister, Malfoy!" Draco heard Weasley growl.

"Get, out of the infirmary, Weasley, your sister requires peace; she lost a lot of blood."

"Malfoy, get away from Ginny." Draco heard Potter finally say.

Draco looked up, "Leave, Potter" he said then with a smirk he added, "We both know I'm her only chance."

"I don't know that." Weasley's voice growled.

"Then you must be far more stupid then I first thought, Weasley." Draco retorted, then added. "And honestly, right now I don't have the time to continue on this conversation, since as it is, I'm tired enough all ready, what with the school matron to sick to move" Draco ranted, glancing over to Madam Pomfry who had in fact received a fever so bad that St. Mungos was considering taking her away.

The two boys looked at him, with expressions that matched Crabbe and Goyle, 'apparently_ too stupid to leave.' _Draco mused.

Looking up at them still slumped down in the seat, "Leave." Draco spat, flicking his fingers from his palm straight in the direction of the door, and even from his chair the effect would not have been better had he been standing.

Draco glanced over towards Ginny's petite form when they finally closed the door behind them, surprised as she smirked at him, "thanks for getting rid of them," she croaked.

"mmm," Draco replied.

'Draco..." Ginny started, "what happened?"

"... I don't know, Gin, I just don't know."


	6. Chapter 6: Running Away

**A/N**:_okay, sorry for the HUGE delay, and I have made my decision, but that is for later chapters, (on what happens to Harry…) also, just to help ease peoples minds, there is a reason to Harry and his behavior, all in due time…._

_and yes since many of you are excited and awaiting 'Never too Late.' I will say that it is included, although it will not be for a long while… and just a reminder, my fic is 'loosely' based on the lyrics, the chapter may surprise you, I expect it will… _

**Disclaimer:** (Since I have not, in a while,… the lyrics belong to Three Days Grace, the characters, and places J. K Rowlings, and the plot and situations, mine… (with a splash of C.C …) and I make nothing for writing this, but honestly it would be rude to deny everyone it.. ;) Heart Cadence... Cheers

**Chapter Six:** Running Away

I'm thinking to myself

That I've done something wrong

That I've crossed the line

Have you found out this time

What led you to believe

It's only you and me

Do you see it in my eyes

Have you found out this time

[Chorus:

You see right through me

Cause you're running away

You keep turning your back on me

I tried so hard

But you're running away

Please don't turn your back on me

I'm drinking by myself

And oh, I'm going down

But will you pick me up

Will you leave me on the ground

I led you to believe

It's only you and me

I can see it in your eyes

That you found out this time

[Chorus

Don't just turn and walk away

I can learn from my mistakes

Don't throw everything away

You see right through me

Cause you're running away

You keep turning your back on me

I tried so hard

But you're running away

But you're running away

[Chorus

**Three Days Grace**

Ginny lay, again in the same infirmary bed as before and glancing around the room, Ginny only saw the unfamiliar faces of the St. Mungo's workers, the curtains around the other beds were all pulled, it seemed they were to remain that way until the patient behind them woke up.

Beside that fact, all of the blinds covering the windows were drawn; it was in that instant that Ginny felt confined, as if cut off from the outside world.

Casting her mind back to last night, when Draco was relieved of his duties by the workers of St. Mungo's; she remembered him say good-bye, felt his fingers against her cheek, and then she must have fallen asleep.

"Good morning, Miss Weasley," one of the healers greeted.

"Hello" Ginny replied.

"Are you feeling any better?"

"Actually much," Ginny announced surprised at the ache she no longer felt, "I feel amazing." Ginny exclaimed.

"We gave you something that your school matron isn't allowed to have in her stores."

"Why is that?" Ginny questioned, she had always assumed that Hogwarts had everything.

"Well… if it isn't used properly, it will give the user hallucinations." The healer explained, "Back when I went to Hogwarts two boys died from exposure, they were addicted."

"Oh." Ginny finished, disgusted.

"However, of course, you don't have anything to worry about." She added hastily with a smile.

"Of course," Ginny agreed.

"Anyway, you may leave, as long as you go straight to the great hall and eat," she announced proudly.

Ginny broke into a grin, "thanks!" she announced getting to her feet.

* * *

Ginny's grin did not leave her, until she walked into the great hall, and looked over towards the Gryffindor table, it was around ten in the morning, but naturally since it was a weekend everyone had slept in and then showed up at the same time. 

The Gryffindor table it seemed just barely wanted to fit her, and so she looked, and saw a single spot, between non-other than Harry Potter, and Seamus Finnegan.

When the doors to the great hall closed with a clap, everyone turned towards her, the Slytherins looked at her, with the familiar loathing, while all the other tables appeared to have changed opinions of her, all looking at her as if she had become a death eater, and killed Harry.

Ignoring the spot beside Harry, Ginny walked over towards the Ravenclaw table, to where Luna sat, looking at her with her dazed smiling expression.

"What have I missed?" Ginny asked taking a seat beside her friend.

"Harry said that he told you how much he loved you, and that you screamed back at him that you loved someone else, and he got mad and left." Luna announced adding eggs and sausage to her own plate, unfazed at the information she was revealing. "When everyone was wondering how you had gotten hurt he said that he didn't know," Luna added when Ginny was about to ask.

However, Ginny did, she suddenly remembered as she glanced at Harry, his hair a visible mess, and his rough hands clenching his fork tightly. She knew.

* * *

Ginny spent the whole day with Luna, knowing that she was supposed to remain in the building they wandered the halls, and ended up in the Ravenclaw dorms when even Luna noticed the stares. 

Seated cross-legged on Luna's dorm's floor, Ginny sighed, "Can you go over that again, Luna?"

"Sure, Gin." Luna said, "What are you having a problem with?"

"errm."

"Just try it again."

"I can't even do it verbally! How in the world am I supposed to do it without saying it?" Ginny demanded of her friend after another failed attempt to change the water in her goblet into rum.

"Well that's your problem!" Luna announced, "You have to get a feel for the spell."

Raising her eyebrow, "a _feel_for the spell," Ginny repeated, testing the words to see whether they made more sense when you said them aloud, apparently not.

"Try it out loud." Luna explained.

"Okay." Ginny said, finishing with the spell to turn the water to rum, a spell she still remembered Seamus, _or was it Dean_, do all those years back.

Ginny was decent in transfigurations, which was why she guessed she was soon able to pick up the spell. She could almost instantly do it when she said it aloud, but even with the amount of times, Luna explained it this year, and Hermione the previous year, it remained fruitless without announcing the words aloud.

"Maybe I should try again some other time, Luna?" Ginny announced after her fifteenth failed attempt.

"Who is he?" Luna questioned.

"What?"

"That guy you're thinking of?" Luna finished.

"What?" Ginny repeated startled.

"The guy that is keeping you from concentrating," Luna countered.

"Oh, you mean Harry," Ginny replied, her stomach doing a somersault, as the scent of lime and pepper filled her memories.

"Have you been noticing something strange with him as well?"

"Strange is an understatement, Luna, I could deal with strange."

"Hmmm," Luna agreed.

It was then that Ginny glanced at Luna as the words 'as well' crossed her mind. "You've noticed too?"

"Yah," Luna answered.

"How?" Ginny questioned.

"I've noticed his change in personality."

"When?"

"He referred to a muggle-born as a mudblood, I heard him muttering under his breath." Luna explained with a shrug.

"Whoa." Ginny announced shocked.

"You look like you're connecting that behavior to someone else."

"Humph." Ginny announced, there really was no wonder why Luna was in Ravenclaw, sometimes that is. "Where do you get that?"

"Well, he's definitely not acting like the Harry we all know and love." Luna announced. "And the look on your face said it all."

"You know more, don't you." Ginny inquired, but before Luna could answer, another girl walked into the dorm.

"I'm told to tell Ginny she has to leave." The female said looking only at Luna.

"So tell her." Luna explained as if it was the most obvious thing then she added, "Not me."

Ginny was absolutely glowing at Luna as the girl announced, "Ginny, you need to leave."

Still smiling, "Why," Ginny requested of the older girl.

"It's curfew." She said bluntly, holding the door wide open for Ginny to depart.

Taking in the sky outside the window, and remembering the time of the year, "that's a lie, but I was going to leave anyway." She announced getting to her feet and walking through the door, "see you later, Luna." Ginny departed looking over her shoulder at Luna as she spoke.

"See you, Gin," Luna promised.

* * *

Three weeks past in much the same fashion, and then again Ginny saw the tall Ravenclaw female before her, "I know! I know!" Ginny growled she was getting better at wordless incantations, but was still trying to master the one feeble spell, getting to her feet, her Weasley temper flaring, she walked her way to the corridor, speaking over her shoulder to her friend, "See you later, Luna," then she left.

* * *

When Ginny entered the corridor, Harry, Ron and Hermione turned to look, for whatever reason they were the only occupants. 

"We'll leave you two to talk." Hermione announced pulling Ron to his feet, and completely ignoring his expression of complaint.

"I have nothing to say." Ginny said to no one in particular.

"Than hear me out, Gin," Harry said, it was not a question, in was a command.

"Do_ not_ call me Gin, _Potter_." Ginny spat, Luna, and only Luna had the liberty to call her Gin, and Harry was most certainly far from the receiving end of that freedom.

At the end of her comment, she heard nothing. As the world around them felt cut off; as if the sounds they made, and those issued around them would go unheard, but what unnerved Ginny most was the lack of sound from the would be crackling fire that lay before her, dancing to its own rhythm oblivious to the world around.

Then the fire was gone, pushed aside, out of her worry and care, as Harry stood towering over her, "I need you, Ginny, I need to have you." Harry said casting another silent spell upon them, they were invisible to the rest of the world, and then it became all too obvious what he wanted, as he pushed her robes from her body, with the rough force of lust and desire.

She was pushing desperately against his shoulders, attempting to suede his drive, but it only made it worse as he entered her with all the brutality and force he could muster, thrusting deeper and deeper with every intake of the stale air, and then suddenly as he climaxed Ginny woke in her bed sweating, gasping in air and crying.

* * *

It had been a dream, but she still felt the pain of her torment between her legs, she still felt his rough, horrible rhythm, she still felt him breathing deeply beside her neck, still felt him sliding in and out. 

Gathering herself and changing to her school robes Ginny runs though the common room, following the familiar route to the lake.

When she arrives she instantly sees a crouched over form draped in black, and feels instantaneous pity for the figure, and then breathing in the smell of the world around her, she takes in pepper and lime. Stepping forward in a rush, "Draco," She asks softly, rubbing his back with her hand, "What happened?"

When he looked up at her, she saw no sign of tears, but still felt the tremble of his body, "my mother," he announced. "The bastard almost killed my mother," he said, his voice bitter and seeking revenge.

"Your…Your father?" Ginny questioned.

"No," Draco replied, "the dark lord got my aunt to do it," then added looking down, "he made me watch."

Ginny just looked at Draco, she had no clue what to say, _'but what can I possibly say.'_ She thought pulling his still trembling form to her arms, she holds Draco, her own problems seeming so trivial, and childish as she held him in the snow.

"I had to watch as my mother's sister's face contorted into amusement, and glee as she tortured my mother. I still hear her screams; I still can see her eyes swelling in pain."

Ginny was crying now, she knew it would only make it worse for him, but could see no means to an end.

"She looked so weak, so broken. She had a wand but she didn't fight, she merely said that she loved me… an… and I had to watch them; I had to watch as her blood made the floor beneath my shoes sticky and crimson, she was so near death…"

"I'm so sorry Draco, I'm so sorry."

"Why are you sorry?" Draco asked looking up.

"Because… Tom said that I gave him powers and that I made him strong, it is all my fault, I… I could have resisted more, I… I shouldn't have written in that stupid diary." Ginny was now starring at the grass, "I'm so sorry."

- -

"No, Ginny, no," Draco was aghast, "it's not your fault."

Her tears were coming in vicious rapids, her eyes bulging, and her head bobbing, she was resolute. "I did this Draco," she announced, and her voice was unwavering.

"No. Don't think that way," Draco scolded.

He heard her suck in air in heavy gasps, he heard her sniffle, and saw the tears glittering down her face, and instinctively he pulled her into his chest. "It's not your fault."

He felt her grip tighten, he felt the now familiar eight half moons in his back, and then he heard her voice, soft, yet distinct and memorable, "thank you."

It was something most people hear repeatedly in their lives, but to Draco, it was the most powerful thing she could have said. It was something that held so much. More over it was an act of submission, an act that from Ginny meant so much. It also meant appreciation; it meant that he had finally met the one person that appreciated his life, the one person that held his opinion in high regard. It was then that he recognized the change between them.

* * *

It was not until well into the morning's breakfast that they finally separated, Ginny went to sit with Luna again, and Draco, at the end of the Slytherins table, beside Blaise, with Pansy giving him a dejected look, a moment later. 

"Hey Luna," Ginny greeted, her voice an eerie cheery sound even to her, she was good at pretending.

"Hey Gin, how's the wizards' world of silence going?"

She wanted to say miserable, since that is exactly how it was ever since Harry's horrible use, but instead she just mumbled a sound she knew Luna would take as a neutral sign, and she did, "at least your not getting worse." Luna announced with a weak smile.

"Humph." Ginny replied, she was getting worse, last night when trying to turn her square pillow triangular she managed only to make it blow up in her face. _Damn Potter,_ she scowled staring at her soup with a sour expression, it really was his fault, since every time she tried to concentrate on silence spells her body grew rigid with fear.

She had not told Draco yet, Draco who was spending his nights either at the lake in desperate need of sleep, or at St. Mungos beside his mother's unmoving form.

Draco had told her that the St. Mungos workers believed that she was afraid that if she moved he might come back, and all she wanted was for it to end, apparently his mother had given up.

- -

The news of his mother's submission to death was not agreeing with Draco, who would continually forget where he was, and tone out his teachers, lost in thought of her disheveled form.

Draco knew his grades were falling but that did not help him abide the torment his mother went through.

* * *

Christmas was nearing, but everything going on with Draco, and Potter made Ginny not want to think of family and the torment of spending the holidays around people that apparently believed she was _killing_ Potter; and honestly, she did not want to deal with the wrath of her mother, especially after what happened to Draco's. 

Ginny knew her mother loved her, but could not help but remember how she had treated Hermione during Ginny's third year, with the Victor Krum incident, it was not likely that Ginny would receive anything other then a more harsh, more direct scolding from her mother.

* * *

Draco was going to spend his Christmas between Hogwarts and St. Mungos, an arrangement he had already set up with Dumbledore, and he seemed almost happy to have the castle practically to himself.

* * *

Ginny had managed to sustain an additional beating from Potter, apparently to ensure her quiet, but that was not what was killing Ginny emotionally, it was his final comment, "I will give you a Christmas to remember." She knew what he meant, she saw the way his eyes followed her curves, she had felt naked, and cold. 

Draco it seemed was oblivious to Ginny's consistent torment of Potter, he had managed to miss seeing her flinch as Harry had put his arm around her, a gesture she immediately put a stop to, he and everyone else also managed to miss the bruises discolouring her pale skin.

Ginny was sitting out in front of the lake, her final day before holidays would come, and there she sat horribly alone, and lost in her own reverie of fear, she did not want to lose her self again, it had taken so long to regain the small amount of sanity she had. To have it taken away again, it was a horrendous notion, she only wanted to hold on what to little she had, but then _Harry_ had to come and take it away.

Twilight had quickly faded and morning surrounded her in all its sparkling glory, so Ginny stood, and followed her path back to the castle.

* * *

Draco hated goodbyes, so he sat in front of his mother asking her to stay with him, and trying to ignore the scent of peaches, lilies, and sweet coral that teased the back of his mind. He did not want Ginny to leave, but he also did not want to hold her back from seeing her family; the family he knew she loved.

* * *

Rain was coming down in sheets when Ginny stepped into the carriage intending to take her away; and for the first time Ginny discovered that she did not want to leave, but she wanted to stay. 

This year was the one year that only three people were staying back, all of which were in separate houses. The first of which being the obvious Draco, while the second was Luna, her father it seemed had a business trip in Singapore, and she would be staying as well as Neville, who had volunteered himself to help Professor Sprout with the out of hand herbs.

Therefore, Ginny looked back at the castle, with Neville and Luna seated across from her, in order to see her off.

The two had managed to make friends by the end of Ginny's third year, when she originally introduced the two, it had been rather odd the way they started talking, it seemed Neville had seen Luna's father's Magazine, and demanded to know why he was bad mouthing a certain plant. They had had a huge argument that ended rather abruptly when Neville said something that hadn't made any sense, and Luna had burst into laughter, which thus set Neville off, so naturally the two forgot what they were talking about and dropped the subject.

And so Ginny sat, talking to her two best friends, in a morose tone that was brought on by the thought of leaving, she found herself disappointed that Draco had not shown to see her off, even a slight nod in her direction would have sufficed, but no it seemed he just did not care.

* * *

The carriages had finally arrived at their destination, and Ginny was saying goodbye to her friends, she had finally finished giving Luna a hug, when Luna quickly said, "you have to write, got it Gin, I'm going to be bored here, with only Neville." She said and then hurriedly added, with a quick turn of the head to Neville, "not that you're boring." 

She turned back to Ginny, "but I have no one in my house."

"Of course Luna," Ginny agreed, then added, "you too Neville."

"Thanks, Ginny." Neville said with a smile, as the engines horn blared, and Ginny moved along, paying no mind to the world around her, her foot caught itself in between the engine and the floor on which she stood.

With people behind her pushing her forward, Ginny tried moving the suddenly swollen ankle, and was rewarded with shocks of pain through her in its disgust at the treatment. Looking around and trying to wrench her ankle from its prison, Ginny decides her brother had made it on the train before her, and currently she was holding up all the first years that were trying with all their might, to move forward so they will not miss their Christmas vacation.

When Ginny once again looked around, she saw Seamus running to her aid, "need a hand, Ginny?" he asks, and even in the current situation, it sounded like he was flirting. As the express' horn fills the air she looks up at him, grateful and accepts without hesitation.

"Thanks, Seamus." She replies, as he weaves his arm under her shoulder, and mutters a spell of release, while directing his wand at her foot.

After pulling her up Ginny felt his arm fall, and watched as he held out his hand, "watch out for that step, Ginny." He said, as if she had not already fallen, an impressive grin on his face.

- -

Draco was running. The rain had soaked the ground and he found himself getting to his feet once again, and still he ran, his knee a sore bruised mess, but Draco paid it no mind. He merely continued his sprint, his mind full of red hair, peaches, lilies and sweet coral. He had decided as he sat in front of his mother that he needed to see her off, to see her one last time before Christmas vacation.

When Draco made it to the Hogwarts 'express' station, he instantly heard the express' horn blare, so he walked briskly towards it, and looking forward he instantly saw before his eyes, something that made his stomach flop.

- -

Ginny laughed, at Seamus' comment, Seamus she got along with, it was something to do with the fact that he had always asked her how she was and waited for a reply, did not follow Harry restlessly, and did not believe everything Harry would say, just because Harry said it.

Taking his hand, while smiling and facing him as he said something in her ear, "What are you planning on this Christmas break?"

"Just a nice warm fire and a good book, really," Ginny announced.

"That sounds nice."

"Yeah, except I can't since Harry, Ron, the twins, Bill, Charlie, and my parents will be running around everywhere and relaxation is practically impossible in that house."

"Oh," Seamus acknowledge, "I'm suddenly happy I'm an only child."

"Humph, you're lucky." Ginny agreed.

Finding a compartment to themselves was easy, and so they sat and talked the whole journey home. It was a refreshing change, not hearing Ron and Hermione's banter, seeing the aftermath, and not having Harry pinning her down. _Yes definitively a wondrous change._

* * *

When the Hogwarts express came to a halt, Ginny looked out, staring forlornly at the station, she did not want to go back home, what she wanted was to merely stay on the train and have it take her back to school. 

However, fate was against her it seemed as Harry and her brother stepped into the compartment. It seemed they felt a need to drag her along, "come on, Ginny hurry up."

Ginny lets her eyebrow rise, "it seems you're in my way." She counters to Harry's comment.

She smirked at the look on his face, and pushed him out of the way with her eyes, she knew that her look spoke volumes, and that was exactly what she wanted.

* * *

She was only three days into holidays, and already she found herself wanting nothing more then to leave. Her parents were not terrible, and Harry had left her alone for most of his visit, but what was irking her to no end was what he had said, and the way he looked at her. He left her alone but his emerald eyes spoke for themselves as they traveled up her body, under his scrutiny she felt naked, as if he could see every part of her. She did not feel flawed, but she felt as though she could hide nothing, as though her enemy knew every part of her, and she could do nothing but watch as he exploited every last piece.

* * *

When Christmas Eve had crawled forward, Ginny found herself awake at an ungodly hour reading the book she had wanted to. The nightmares had been vivid, and she could no longer sleep. She had tried, really, she did, but she could not. It was twilight, and seated by the fire Ginny, rereading for the umpteenth time the same paragraph, was not in any state to read, and yet she continued with her fruitless attempts to devour the usually intriguing novel. 

Her thoughts were lost once again towards her nightmares, how in every one she had seen on the chambers floor the date December 24, she always saw it between cries of pain, always while he forced himself into her.

Ginny was not a believer of divination; however, her dreams still told her something she could not possibly know, they foreshadowed something terrible to happen that night, and so she sat on the couch the morning of December 24, anticipating something dreadful. Six in the morning slowly turned into eight, and still she sat annoyed at her own troubling thoughts and their ability to keep her awake.

It was not until her mother came down the stairs at nine that she had a realistic distraction, and she spent from that time until well into the day running around the house, being her mother's daughter.

Ginny noticed how her mothers cheeks grew red when she had asked, as if her wish had come true, and Ginny then continued to watch in mild amusement as the red haired lady before her smiled, and looked as if Fred and George had not misbehaved at school, and received 'decent' jobs.

Bustling around the house and doing _something _had an impressive ability to keep her mind off of matters she did not want to deal with, and she liked it, how she did not have to worry about what might happen, and could finally live in the now, letting life come as it will, much like a child.

* * *

She was still bustling around at two, with just two hours remaining before her brothers all came home finally to sleep at the burrow. Bill was bringing his wife Fleur and their two daughters, Charlie was bringing his girlfriend Melody that as Ginny was informed by everyone else was true to her name and calmed Charlie down without holding him back. Percy was bringing his fiancée Penelope Clearwater, The twins were bringing each other.

Ginny had been spending the whole day fixing up rooms, and cleaning up small messes, bringing down old toys for Bill's daughters, and also helping cook a portion of the food. Her mother was racing around the kitchen preparing everything for that evening and the next, after already filling rooms with beds, writing a hurried and scrawled list for shopping she still needed to do, as well as waking up Harry and Ron, and later attempting to motivate the two boys at the chess table to help as well.

* * *

At three, her mother had reappeared with the items that had previously been on the list in her arms, giving Ginny and herself a mere hour to set about putting the new items to their rightful place.

Exhaustion hit when finally, with not a second to spare as Fred and George stepped through the fireplace, she had thought to sit down. It was finally four, and everything that needed to be completed was done.

* * *

Dinner was served at five, with Ginny seated between Charlie, and Bill, and as it was, Bill was busy with his daughters, and Charlie with Melody, and so Ginny found herself the viewer, taking in a glance at the amusing lives her family included.

"… they vill go to Beaubaxton, like zar muzzar, not 'ogwarts." Fleur was arguing.

"No they won't, Hogwarts has a better curriculum, and you know it, you even said so yourself!"

"Ah yes, but zat was prior to meeting Dumbillydoor, he is an old fool that vill not go anyvere near my daughterz!" Fleur screeched, fired up.

"Why don't we just let them decide!"

"Daddy, I want to go to your old school!" Montana jumped in.

"But I want to go to Mommy's old school," her twin, Maria countered.

What amused Ginny to no end was Bill, putting his head in his hands; this issue had been one for a long time, with only a year to decide, the transcripts needing to be sent soon, panic was sinking in.

Turning her head, her eyes landed on Charlie, and Melody, seated snug, talking quietly, Ginny smiled, she loved how obvious it was that they were meant for each other.

"… I met a man the other day at work that had been breading dragons at home, which is illegal for good reason of course. The idiot had a pitch set up and everything, but it was awesome, the dragons were like nothing I had ever seen before," Charlie explained to Ron and Harry, and Ginny noticed Harry's face light up, It was as if he was the boy everyone believed him to be.

Turning once again to Fred and George, seated beside a very disgusted looking Penelope, and a Percy that looked horrified, and then ignored them, Ginny moved to see her parents, who sat whispering in the adorable way they do to one another.

Dinner was consumed in a timely manner, and with only one incident (the twins feeding Penelope some sort of bean that made her laugh hysterically for five seconds) and treacle tart quickly followed.

* * *

It was not until Maria and Montana were asleep and Fleur was, with half opened eyes, following her husband upstairs that Mrs. Weasley finally decided to send everyone to bed.

Ginny watched her mother climb the stairs, ushering everyone to follow her, her father, Ron, Harry and herself waiting in the kitchens, the only ones that knew precisely where to go, then Molly called her husband up, needing assistance with one matter or another.

* * *

Waiting for the noises upstairs to cool, the three students sat in the living room, Ginny was almost nodding off when Harry whispered something to Ron, and her brother took off up the stairs.

Ginny was in the seat she had frequented that morning, and felt the chair grown when Harry added his weight to the furniture, sitting close, and whispering so quietly she thought he didn't say anything, then he repeated himself, "I need you Ginny."

"No Harry, please no," Ginny whispered.

"Yes, Ginny yes." Harry adjusted, pulling her small form, until she felt on her knee the swell in his pants, and screwing her eyes closed she heard him whispering again, "you want me Ginny, you are allow to want me."

She knew he had uttered the spells again, "Just like in your dreams, I will have you Ginny."

"What?" she uttered dumbfounded.

"Yes, those were from me, Ginny." His damned hands were crawling against her skin, too warm for their own good, "you like that did you."

"Harry, no."

"Yes!"

I was then that she snapped, whipping her wand out, she did something she herself did not believe she could, she did not say a thing, but still Harry was rooted to the floor, she had thought in her head everything, and the silent spell had come forth.

Tears were cascading down her cheeks, and Harry she discovered had a pained expression on his face, his eyes, staring dejected at his hands. He looked wounded, and his breathing was heavy, the transformation in his character, from strong and composed, to a wreck, confused her, but still her skin burned from where he had touched her, still her eyes poured tears, and still she felt intolerably tarnished.

Staring at the boy before her, the boy she called her friend, she spat, "don't you _ever_ touch me, _ever_." She swept out of the room, wrote a note with shaken hands, and with her trunk she flooed to Hogsmeade.

* * *

Tears were still spilling down her face as she walked along the deserted path of the frosted school grounds.

She was sick and tired as she saw through her minds eye, Harry superimposed over Tom; matching in stature at Harry's new age, both with inky black hairs in stark contrast to their pale tan, both at a time her friend, both staring down at her, both friends lost to a point, the point of foe.

When she finally reached the lake, it lay, empty, and beautiful, a twinkle here and there, as if it welcome her back, and she smiled, through the sobs that wrecked her body, shaking her right through. Even as she tried to stop, when the smile faded, her body shook, biting down on her lip, attempting to pull forth some unknown resolve, she shook.

When she collapsed, she knew it was not because of her distant trek, it was not because of the cold, it was because of the boy with black hair, and pale tanned skin she had called her friend.

* * *

When Draco found her, still she shook, and when he went over to her, he said nothing, and neither did she, as he pulled her to his chest.

The tears had stopped, but her body shook, her mind raced, and her cheeks were hot, the tear tracks evident, and she was weak, throat dry, and lips cracked. Yet even though her cheeks burned, his warm surrounding arms comforted her, sheltering her from the harsh winds.

Draco's hand that was first lost at what to do was rubbing her back in a soothing manner on its own terms, unnoticed by him, as he held her close, cradling her rocking form, and when the speeds of the winds picked up, throwing branches in their direction, Draco felt very protectoral, shielding her petite form.

He was unaware of the setting sun, unaware of the storm clouds, and unaware of the two people in the astronomy tower looking down aghast at the two forms clutching each other, the two forms that had crossed the lines of friend and foe.

* * *

**A/N:**  
Review, all the awesome reviews are great, keep them up, they are what drives me to push homework aside! The more reviews the faster I am likely to work… even if it doesn't seem it, the chapters are getting longer to, I'm not just getting slower for no reason! 


	7. Chapter 7: On My Own

**Chapter Seven: **On My Own

I walk alone

Think of home

Memories of long ago

No one knows I lost my soul long ago

Lie too much

She said that she's had enough

Am I too much

She said that she's had enough

Standing on my own

Remembering the one I left at home

Forget about the life I used to know

Forget about the one I left at home

I need to run far away

Can't go back to that place

Like she told me

I'm just a big disgrace

Lie too much

She said that she's had enough

Am I too much

She said that she's had enough

Standing on my own

Remembering the one I left at home

Forget about the life I used to know

Forget about the one I left at home

So now I'm standing here alone

I'm learning how to live life on my own

Lie too much

I think that I've had enough

Am I too much

She said that she's had enough

I'm standing on my own

Remembering the one I left at home

Forget about the life I used to know

Forget about the one I left at home

So now I'm standing here alone

I'm learning how to live life on my own

Forget about the past I'll never know

Forget about the one I left at home

**-Three Days Grace**

**--**

"Ginny, wake up," a voice whispered beside her ear, "it's morning."

Her eyes snapped open, and the first smell that passed through her senses was the smell of lime, pepper, and cologne, a new addition to the mix, and she liked it, smiling into his chest she looked up, 'Draco?'

"Good morning." He whispered, pushing a crimson strand behind her ear, his hands were cold, and the wind frigid, they were still outside. "People will be waking up soon, it is Christmas, and I know Neville and Luna were planning to have a snowball fight." He explained, and then yawned, an odd sight on Draco, who was always so reserved, and never showed weakness.

"Have you been up all night?" Ginny asked,he head still heavily leaning against his chest.

In response he grunted, it was true, he had been holding her close, fighting off her demons as it were, and unable to help but notice she had not had nightmares in his arms. While still he was startled by how captivated by her beauty he had been, how he had watched her for moments, and then closed his eyes, leaning in to her and hearing her sigh at his added weight, and he had just stayed there. Unmotivated to move by anything, neither wind nor snow had pulled him from his position, contented by her silent breathing, warm skin, and delicious scent, it was true he had realized he had not fallen asleep, a discovery he had made from the singing bird in the tree, a very insistent phoenix, one he could only presume was Fawks.

When he stood, bringing her up with him, snow fell around him in a heap, having pilled itself upon his back, at the same moment the wind blew a frigid gust sending the snow back to dance in the sky. Draco found himself once again surprised that he did not feel cold, that he did not want anything more then to hold her close, even though his stomach rumbled, all he wanted was to hold her to his chest, and keep her near.

His own emotions disgusted him, that and his suddenly apparent inability to keep them in check, furious, he dropped his arms from hers, and walked to the castle at a hurried pace, he did not look back to see Ginny's face fall, but had he, he would have seen just that.

- -

When Ginny walked through the Great Hall doors, all the occupants in the school sat at one table before her, and they turned to stare at her, Dumbledore with a soft twinkle in his eye, and Neville and Luna, oddly enough both staring at Draco, then one another and then finally Ginny.

Ginny, annoyed at the awkward stares, and bizarre silence, walked through the tension, taking a seat beside Luna, who instantly began talking.

"Happy Christmas, Gin," Luna cheerily greeted, obviously not surprised to see her friend there.

In response Ginny smiles, "happy Christmas, Luna."

"If you don't mind my asking, why have you returned so suddenly?" Luna questioned.

She was blunt, this is true, but that is what Ginny loves about her friend, always saying exactly what is on her mind, no regard for the comfort of others, or saying something wrong, she did what she wanted, when she wanted, she was true to herself, and only herself. "Harry put a damper on my Christmas spirit." Ginny euphemized.

Cocking her head to the side, giving a quizzical look, "what do you mean Gin?"

"Luna, I have a problem."

"What's that?"

"Okay, to put it bluntly, Harry likes me and is going too far to get me to see that, and I just want him to leave me alone, but I do not know how to do that, I want it to be perfectly clear that my interests lie elsewhere." Ginny rambled, unintentionally saying someone else was there, and thinking only of waking up that morning. "Err, I mean- that is to say, that I don't like him, and he needs to know it."

"Gin, that seems rather obvious, you need to get a boyfriend, tell that someone you have been thinking about every time we have studied this past year, and the person you were thinking of with your last remark how you feel, I happen to believe you won't lose him."

"Oh, no I could not!" Ginny protested instinctually, remembering Draco's attitude that morning, how cold he had seemed.

"Oh, so there is someone?" Luna smartly inquires.

Giving the blonde girl a pouting look only made her appear that much smugger, "I knew it!" and there was truth to that statement, that Ginny might never know.

A low growling sound emitted, "stop you with your perfect questions, and trapping remarks, that at first inspection appear so innocent, you really are cruel, pulling peoples secrets from their unwary selves."

"Yes, but that is why you will tell me who this is about, come on Gin, you know you can trust me, AND you know I am the perfect person to go looking deeper into said person to find where you sit."

"Yes, but I can't tell you, itit's meant to be a secret, I mean I didn't even find out until this morning!" Ginny refuted.

"I will find out on my own in no time, I mean I have already noticed the lack of hostile air around you and Malfoy."

Ginny was floored, and so was her jaw, "how did you find out!"

Luna smiled and laughed, "It was obvious, many times I have seen you perk up when you saw my hair, also, those discreet glances he has sent, how he is the one that ALWAYS finds you when you get hurt or need rescuing how you are both covered in snow... Not to mention the fact that I saw him holding you out in the snow by the lake, a very romantic sight, if I might add."

Ginny still a gape at Luna, horrified that she had not kept her voice down at the end and now Draco was staring at them both, but more terrifying still was Dumbledore's oddly knowing look as he smiled at her, twinkle still ever present in his eye.

Then, Draco suddenly stood, and ran just through the door, behind Ginny and Luna. Thankfully pulling all the attention to himself as he ran to the impeccably beautiful, pale, white blonde female that stood, tall, and smiling, yet grimacing slightly in what appeared to be hidden pain.

- -

Draco had wrapped his arms around his mother, holding her petite form close to himself, he had almost lost her, and nothing, NOTHING, could compare to finally being able to hold her, his mother, completely and entirely responsive, stark contrast to the limp, ignorant, and weak woman that he still remembered lying in that bed.

His elated mood increased as he felt what he assumed to be Ginny's hand, using inferences such as the smell of lilies, peaches, sweet coral, and the new addition of honey, her smell. Her hand was rubbing his shoulder in a soothing manner, deep, short and slow, calming him down, something he was grateful for, knowing that had she not been doing so, he would be unable to let his mother go.

When he finally released his grip, his mother's eyes were sparkling from tears, although the expression on her face showed proudly her state of euphoria, as she, smiling, looked lovingly at her son.

- -

The next thing Ginny new Dumbledore had placed his hand on her shoulder, and was talking with the slight twinkle in his eyes, and a penetrating smile on his face. When he spoke, everyone listened tentatively to hear his words, "it is wonderful to see you up and well, especially on a merry a day as Christmas is meant to be, please join us at our table, I'm sure there is much to say."

Draco, to Ginny's amusement, had what appeared to be Puck's smile, showing to everyone the dimples he had always hidden so well.

Following his words, the unusual trio followed the old man to the table, however it was then that Narcissa decide to inquire, 'Draco, who is this girl, that is so intent to follow us?" she did not seem malicious or proud, however still Ginny found herself caught, her breath catching its self in her chest, and the floor catching her eyes.

Ginny then followed her feet to her 'spot' beside Luna.

Ginny never heard how Draco explained her existence, she never looked up to seek his eyes, she was ashamed, ashamed perhaps of her own childish hope that something may have changed, ashamed definitely at how sharply Narcissa's words had cut her, and ashamed also at how strongly she felt the urge to cry, as she was brought back to the reality _He_provided.

* * *

When Ginny returned to her dorms she had simply walked over to the couch, sat and had yet to move, even though Neville and Luna had left to have a snowball fight after they hastily opened their presents, but still Ginny sat on her couch, staring at the flames.

Ginny had lost herself, allowing the heat to pull her away, her only wish, to be away, away from the world and the torment she still struggled with from _His_touch.

She had not thought what would happen when _He_ unbound himself, when_ He_ got free of her spells, when _He_ had explained to her parents that_ He_ needed to speak with her, pulling them under _His_ spells of enchantment the way only _He_ could.

She had not thought about it, but now, she scolded herself, she scolded herself for leaving her wand in her hand and letting it clamber to the floor in her slumber, she scolded herself for sleeping the night on the couch she had vacated that day, as opposed to her dorm that was impenetrable if you had the Y chromosome.

She scolded herself, because that was what she had been taught in the chamber, and now _He_ stood above her, repeating the lessons _Riddle_ had literally beat into her, yelling at her for her attempt at evading, hitting her, throwing her, then finally casting a glamor, hiding the bruises, and the broken bones beneath.

* * *

When_He_ finally left, twilight had come, and Ginny thought of the ultimatum she had, either she try to move from her dorm that _He_had somehow moved her to, and risk further damage, and definite pain, or not move and waste away until someone noticed her absence.

Never the type to sit around Ginny decided to move, bent over, clutching her ribs, as if hoping to catch them should they fall, Ginny stumbled to the stairs, sat down and said the spell she had been taught to change them into a slide, and then continued down the castle, towards the lake.

At some point during her walk towards the lake she had started coughing, she couldn't remember when, her memory wasn't doing the best, but now outside she saw the dark liquid the now was on her hand, but still she continued forward, relishing the cold, and its relief, coughing all the while, tears of ignored pain crawling down her cheeks.

When the lake came into view, Ginny broke down, mad at her own loss of ability to hold herself up, mad at her weakness, mad at how easily she had allowed _Him_ to pull her down.

That night she cried to herself, that night Draco did not come. That night she was on her own.

* * *

When Draco woke, all he saw was a bright red plume of feathers, and a bird that was pecking at his feet insistently; he knew the bird to be Dumbledore's phoenix Fawks, but he did not understand why it was pestering him at what his clock told him to be 7 in the morning, he had already lost his four pillows from throwing them at the blasted bird. Honestly it was the holidays and he had a perfectly fine alarm.

The bird had now resorted to pulling at his covers, something that would tick anyone off in the Slytherin dungeons even if they weren't half naked, and spoiled, which sadly Draco was, so he was livid, so pissed off in fact that he had resorted to talking to the beast, something he would never admit to.

Telling it calmly to go to Dumbledore, did not work, neither did telling it to piss off, and only when he finally resorted to fingering the blasted pet did something interesting happen, and interesting it was when Fawks grabbed his offending finger, and pulled him through the dungeons, (with Draco's reflexes the only reason he managed to grab a cloak, and shoes), out the castle and to the lake.

Then the phoenix promptly began crying into Ginny's mouth, something Draco almost objected to, until he remembered the healing properties and then resorted to closing his mouth, and pulling her body to cradle it against his own.

Her cheek was frozen against his bare chest, and tear tracks had managed to freeze in the night, but still her breathing was steady.

Staring at the red snow, Draco thought, though he had no way of knowing what had happened, he knew someone had done this to her, someone had tried to destroy her, and that angered him more then any bird ever could, as he was brought back to the night he had found his mother beaten.

* * *

At breakfast Draco had not told his mother who Ginny was; he merely gave her a pointed 'why-did-you-have-to-scare-her-off' look, and ate his breakfast.

But today Draco realised an explanation would have to be made, as he carried Ginny to his dorms. She had gained consciousness once, and asked to not be taken to Madam Pomfry's, and although he did not know why, he instead took the route to his dorms where his mother had slept on the couch.

Placing Ginny's still form on his upturned bed, he walked back to the common room, and woke his mother.

"Yes Draco I realise that, but I still ask once again, who is she?"

"She is Virginia Ann Weasley, only female child and last in the line of Arthur and Molly Weasley."

"Yes, and that's all well and fine, but why? Why your sudden interest in the Weasleys?" Narcissa persisted for the eighth time.

"Not all the Weasleys, just Gin." Draco hastily retorted tired of their conversation.

Realization that he had slipped only came when Narcissa gave a knowing glance, rose a perfect eyebrow, and smiled sweetly asking in feigned innocence, "you like her, don't you, Draco?"

Draco merely scolded, not one to lie he held his tongue, and cast his mother a dark look, to which she smiled back. "I am glad, and if you were wondering I approve, much better then Pansy. I never much liked her."

"Can we perhaps talk about my love life after we heal Ginny?"

"Love life, really I thought it was merely like?" Narcissa inquired casting another knowing glance, and a healing charm at the same time, which provided Draco with annoyance when Ginny chose the second he was about to retort to wake up.

- -

Startled at the sudden, loud voices, Ginny opened her eyes, only to see darkness, and then she started pulling herself back instinctually trying to move away, and she pulled herself to the seating position with still unseeing eyes.

"It's okay, Ginny, your alright, your safe." She remembered the voice, she loved the soothing feeling the strong tenor provided.

Her eyes did not seem to want to work, still fogged with darkness she asked, "Where am I?"

"You're okay, you're in Draco's bed." This female voice was one she did not recognise, but she did recognise the name.

"Draco?" she questioned.

"I am right here, Ginny."

"I" she said as she reached out towards his voice slowly, feeling her hands reach his impeccably soft skin, she sighed. Embarrased she decided on pulling his ear to her lips and whispering "I can't see."

"Mother?"

"It's okay, you will get your sight back soon, your body is in shock."

"This never happened before, even with _Riddle_, I could still see." Ginny whispered speaking _His_ name so silently she was surprised Draco heard her.

- -

"Who did this to you? Who, if not Tom?"

At his questions Ginny began to cry, "I I can't"

"Please Ginny, please tell us?" Draco pleaded.

"..otter" Ginny replied, her voice barely making a sound, hardly decipherable between the sobs she emitted.

"Potter?" Narcissa asked, confused.

Draco was seething in anger, Narcissa noticed, as she watched his usually silver eyes turn ebony, and his muscles contract.

"Draco, please don't hurt him please" Ginny was weeping to her son, seemingly knowing his testy moods.

"I am going to go get some pepper up potion and tea, I will be back." Narcissa announce to the unaware teens.

"Ginny, I can't just let him get away with this because we need him to save the wizarding world; I don't want him to hurt you anymore."

"...I'm okay..." Ginny countered, "Really I am."

"Ginny, he almost killed you."

"I'm okay, Draco"

Throwing tact out the window Draco inquired, "Is he the reason you were at the lake on Christmas Eve?"

Instead of a verbal answer, Draco saw her head bob up and down.

"Did he try to do the same thing then?"

"..no..."

Pulling her to his cold and ignored chest, he asked "can you tell me what he did?"

Again she shook her head, "not did, tried to do."

"Then can you tell me what Potter tried to do to you?"

"... He ... erm... tried ... to... to rape me..."

For a second he was glad she could not see him, he was glad for the second when hell would have froze under his gaze, he was glad she could not see him, and he knew that had she, she would have screamed.

His icy stare had made many stronger people tremble, leaving only Dumbledore, and his father immune. He had witnessed Voldemort's mixed pleasure and fear when on the fateful night he had almost killed Draco's mom, Draco knew his gaze was intense, he knew it was a gaze not many could stare at when he was as infuriated as he was, he never wanted Ginny to witness his gaze turn from mercury, to ebony, to the whiteout gaze of palest blue he now saw through.

"Draco please Please don't hurt him" She was pleading to her lap, "it was my fault._ Riddle_ told me I am the one to blame I did this to me."

"You can't believe that, not really," Draco questioned, "Tom is not your friend Ginny, you have to forget that, and because of this neither is Potter, you have to forget about them, let go of the feelings you harbored."

"It it's hard..."

"I know Gin, I know, but just like Theodor let me down, they let you down, and I did it, I pushed him away."

"but they will not go away they never leave me alone Potter told me he gave me my nightmares even asleep I'm not free"

"Not Potter, not anymore, he's Harry, Harry, and Tom, I heard once that fear of the name only increases the fear of the thing its self, don't fear them, don't let them have that control, that power over you."

Draco watched as at his words she looked up, "Harry and Tom." She repeated.

* * *

They had been sitting on his bed for a while, Narcissa had returned with the tea and pepper up potion but then later went off again to lunch at the great hall, to which neither of the beds occupants attended.

"Luna and myself had been trying to come up with some way to get Pot_-_Harry to back off, her idea is that I get a boyfriend, and I agree, that way I won't be alone unless of course for classes, and bed, and the other parts to my life, where Harry can't bother me." Ginny explained.

"Yes, now the question remains to be who," he announce, happy he was not subject to have his voice crack like many other people under his circumstances would.

"Yeah" Ginny agreed, both looking ahead as if in thought.

"Seamus seemed to really like you." Draco pointed out.

"Huh?" She asked turning to face him.

"Finnegan the Irish jerk."

"What? Where did this come from?"

"I heard someone say you two were becoming friendly on the train."

"Why the hostility?" Ginny asked, and Draco heard the wonder in her voice.

"He's a jerk."

"No, he's really nice!"

"That exactly what he wants you to think."

"Where did you get this from?"

"Talk to Brown." Draco seethed.

"Lavender? Why?"

"Ginny, he goes through girls the same rate normal people go through air, like mad."

"What are you talking about, he's really nice!"

"Finnegan and Brown went out for two days, just before the break, I walked in on him taking her, Ginny, he took her in a classroom and then broke up with her before break, only a day later."

"Not Seamus?"

"Yes Seamus, and now he's wanting you."

"Draco stop lying."

"I never lie, I am always painfully honest." And it was true, Draco never lied, he used the truth to hurt people all the time, this time, it was a truth he would rather veil, but knew that it would hurt her more not to know.

"No? Not Seamus too."

"It's true Ginny."

"Draco why do you care?"

"Because, I'm falling-" Draco slipped, then caught himself, "Just stay away from him."

When she spoke, her voice was weak, "I should go Draco."

"No you should not," said his mother's voice at the door. "Potter decided to stay around, he's furious you weren't at breakfast."

"But, he's to blame." Ginny said, looking at Draco's mother.

"See that wasn't too hard," Draco acknowledged.

"Huh?" Ginny asked turning to him.

"You put the blame where it rightfully belongs." Draco smiled.

"Oh." Ginny agreed.

- -

Smiling at the door, "you two need a cover story. Potter had Longbottom check the Gryffindor tower, and told him to grab an old piece of parchment in his trunk, for some reason, and the librarian closed the library so she could eat; and the grounds Potter, and Hargid took."

"You mean Hagrid?"

Narcissa nodded, "and the blonde Ravenclaw student was going to check the girls' washrooms, they all returned before I finished my meal, and Potter was seemingly annoyed with the Longbottom boy for spilling something somewhere on the dungeons part of the paper funny I thought it was a spare bit of parchment."

"Now what can I do." Ginny asked what seemed rhetorically as she slumped deeper into the bed.

"Well, tell them you were in the dungeons." Narcissa offered.

"Yeah, but Snape would never back me up."

"I thought you were good in potions?" Draco quizzed.

"I am, but he only ever marks my work fairly because he knows I will question every wrong answer, and go to McGonagall if it's not properly justified, he dealt with it all during my second year but no, he always looks disappointed when he hands back my work, I'm just afraid of what would happen if I made a mistake."

"Oh."

"Perhaps I was misunderstood; tell Potter that you were here in the Slytherin Common room."

"Oh." Narcissa watched as disappointment plainly covered the girl's freckled face. "No, I... I should just... just go."

"Gin, you're not going anywhere, he could hurt you again."

"Draco, he'll hurt you, and your mother if you help me, Tom promised me that no one could keep me from _Him_, I feel certain Harry will do the same." Ginny rejected.

"He could never hurt me, he's already tried and it's never worked before."

"But I..."

"Look, he would try to hurt who ever you tell him you're dating, and I am not afraid of him, not for my sake."

- -

"But I... no Draco, I can't, I don't..." Ginny started, not letting herself believe he had just agreed to partake in the plan.

"Gin," Draco started.

"No, look, Luna and I did not come up with the plan of ours for no reason, Harry seems to think someone's keeping me from him." Ginny started.

"I realize that, but just tell him you were here" Draco cut her off.

"Hey, Draco, what going on?" a tall boy that clearly fit under the tall, dark and handsome category, stood at the doorway, appearing to have just stepped out of the shower, with only slacks and a towel he was using to rub his head dry.

"Blaise? I thought you were still at your place?" Draco questioned instantly standing up and walking over.

"I was, but I thought it might be beneficial to return early to tell you that Pansy is still relentless, damn floo, made me need a shower."

"Wait," Ginny announce from the bed, "I thought you were dating her?"

"Sorry, Red, that was my attempt at assisting our pal Draco here to get her off his back." And Ginny noticed that he directed the sentence at Draco.

"Blaise." Draco started speaking while grinding his teeth.

"You're slipping in front of others," Blaise commented, then turning to Ginny, "impressive." He announced while licking his lips.

"Stop it, Blaise." Draco seethed.

"Well, what seems to be the problem with Potter?" he directed at Ginny, to her amusement ignoring Draco. "I heard something about a plan."

"Harry's being an ass, and I need him to stop believing he still has a chance with me."

"Potter fancy's you?"

"Is that so hard to believe?"

"Not for the reason you're insinuating, love." Blaise answered casting a wink and walking over to Draco's vacant seat on the bed, to which Ginny was horrified to feel her cheeks flush, and was now very aware of the fact that his shirt was MIA.

- -

"So what's the plan?" Blaise asked, expertly moving a piece of hair out of her eyes.

"I am to get a boyfriend."

"Blaise, where is my mother?" Draco asked at the door, apparently trying to redirect Ginny's attention, in a voice which to Blaise's amusement was deep with darkness.

"In the common room, reading a novel, I can keep Red company while you go see her. I seem to remember her asking me to collect you." Blaise replied, still staring at Ginny.

"How convenient." Blaise heard Draco mumble as he left anyway.

_Funny when he's jealous that one._

"I know, you could pretend!" Red announce excitedly.

"No, I could not."

"Why not?"

"Because that would leave both Draco and Pansy free, and although Pansy's not my type, I could not do that, just to pretend for someone else."

"Oh," Red replied gaze falling down.

"But I have a different candidate that would be much more suited for the job." Blaise replied, allowing his hand to pull her chin up, and trace her cheek bone.

"Who?" Ginny asked, looking into his eyes, while teasing her lip.

"My mother said she didn't need to talk to me, Blaise," Draco announced returning at the perfect moment.

Blaise flashed a wink a Ginny.

- -

"You're not like the other Slytherins are you, Blaise?" Ginny asked, her lip slightly swollen from the teasing.

"Of course not, I am much better looking." Blaise agreed, and Ginny smiled.

"He still might get hurt." Ginny debated.

"I might have too." Blaise countered, sounding wounded, "and you asked me."

"But Harry has ALWAYS loathed him, it's different then with you, you're just the dark mysterious background shadow."

"Mysterious, I like that, but no, he can protect himself," Blaise announced, but just as Ginny opened her mouth to counter, "And he'll have me too, I am always near him."

"I suppose." Ginny agreed.

"Good then it's settled." Blaise announced.

"I haven't even asked him yet!" Ginny countered.

"What's stopping you, Love?"

Instantly her eyes fell to her lap.

"Nervous?" Blaise whispered into her ear.

"Hello? I still want that explanation? And who will help Gin?" Draco drawled, seemingly unable to pull off his regular appearance of nonchalance.

Ginny felt Blaise glance over at her, and knew he say her staring at her lap.

"No reason,' Blaise started, 'do you want me to take that next one, Red?"

Looking up, and directly at Blaise as she spoke her voice distinctly quiet, "I was hoping you wouldn't mind Draco." Ginny replied, glancing down again.

- -

Blaise watched Draco's eyes knowing the tell tale signs that played in them, Draco's only known weakness, the silvery spheres that he saw the world through, the only possible way to see Draco's feelings, the emotions Blaise had grown able to easily read, knowing himself to be the only person alive with that ability, knowing the flash in Draco's eye meant his anticipation, knowing the excitement the hint of a smirk signifed.

"That I will do, Gin"

"What?" Ginny asked, her surprise visible on her face, still looking at her lap, until control took over, then she glanced up.

"I will help you, I will go out with you." Draco explained.

Smirking to himself, "for show." Blaise finished.

"You will?" Ginny asked again, her voice non existent, merely moving her lips, in question.

"I'm hungry, what do you two say to going public?" Blaise asked. "Harry will only get more mad the longer we wait."

"I am kind of hungry," Ginny decided.

* * *

Even though she could not tell you what she was expecting, she could tell you it was not what she found, upon walking through the great hall doors, Luna and Neville both smiling at her, even though Neville still appeared worried, he had a hand on one of Harry's shoulders, holding him down, and they all watched as Ginny found herself escorted in with Blaise and Draco, the two boys both most well known for their sex life and appeal, although both stark contrast to each other, they were both strong and empowering forces.

* * *

Christmas holidays had finished, tonight was the night of the return feast, and everyone had turned to see Blaise, Draco and herself flow into the hall. Ginny, beside the two of them, felt strong, important, recognized for once for herself, not Ron, or Harry, or Hermione and her brain, but for once as Ginny Weasley.

It was a refreshing change, and even with Ron Weasley waltzing towards her, ready to show his displeasure, ready to embarrass himself, she felt courage building its way inside her. Draco and her 'relationship' had been in the open for two weeks now and just like when it began, Draco's small kisses, and slight caresses that were intended for Harry to see, were natural to her, something that seemed like they were supposed to be there, something she was happy for.

Walking forward, towards the Slytherin table, Ginny streched up to Draco's ear making it blatantly obvious that her lips touched it at every possible second, "Do me a favour, and go with it."

Not knowing what had come over her, she grab his tie, and pulled him forward, stopping just between the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff table, she kissed him, leaving all her insecurities behind, ignoring Ron's shouts of 'You bastard, get your hands off my sister!" ignoring everything except the feel of Draco's hand slowly trailing up her back, with the other touching her face. Her own hands pulling on his shirt and tie as if to pull him forward, she could feel the cold that radiated from him, she could feel the pounding rhythm of her heart, fast, and yet growing, she could hear it in her ears, and yet it was just the two of them.

- -

Reality decided to crash through, with Ron pulling Draco off, flinging him backward, to the floor, where Ron, his wand forgotten began pounding Draco in the face, who himself was only making it worse by smiling, a modern day Sirius Black in there mist, Blaise was no where around, and Draco did not know why, himself pushing Ron off, where when Draco stood, just stared at him, showing the world that 'Stupefy' need not be uttered, a wand not raised, ignoring the bewildered red head on the ground, Draco walked over to Ginny, "you didn't get hurt did you?" he asked, at the horrified look on her face.

"Draco, you're bleeding!" Ginny replied.

"I'm hungry too." He said with a smirk.

"Draco!"

"Gin." He asked, his hand trailing down her cheeks.

"You're already bruising; can't we get you fixed up?"

Pulling out his own wand, pointing it directly at his face, he healed the wounds himself.

"How did you do that?"

Draping his arm across her shoulders, "I checked out a few books on healing spells after the incident that happened with my mother."

"Oh."

"They have been coming in handy; my only problem is that there aren't any spells that replicate the effects of pepper up potion." Draco divulged, "ah, Blaise, where were you?"

"I figured you could handle it, and I wanted to save us a spot away for Parkinson." Blaise announced.

"Thank you for that," Ginny acknowledged.

"You do realize that will go right to his head, don't you?" Draco pointed out, which Ginny chose to ignore.

"And thank you for not beating up Ron, no matter how much he may have deserved it." She said with a smile, planting a kiss on his cheek.

"It was nothing." Draco replied, cocky.

"No shit." Blaise said with a smirk, referring to the lack of action, or anything he had done while casting Ginny a wink.

* * *

'I was here in her first year,' at every glance a face.

'When she opened the chamber of secrets,' at every turn a horror.

'She's Slytherin's princess,' a glimpse, a possibility.

'The sorting hat was wrong about her,' at every bend a fear.

'She must be a parseltongue, too,' and at every twist a lie.

* * *

Ginny walked through the halls, sat in the class, ate at the table, and they were there. Maybe being someone is not always a good thing, if you're afraid of who you might be. Words were always streaming through her head, reality crashing down, her walls of those more popular, more influential, more, just more, she had walked away from, after spitting in their faces, and now she knew what they had unknowingly protected her from.

That night, she was at the lake, and for the first time, it was neither Tom, or Harry's fault. That night she was there because of her own self, her own insecurities, her own fears made reality. Nothing stayed secret at Hogwarts, no door left locked, and no chamber left unknown, left _secret_. Secrets did not exist in the halls of Hogwarts, and when that reality came crashing down, the freedom that had been felt, falls down with it.

Crashing to her knees, tears steaming down her face, crying in undeniable anguish, she lost it.

* * *

When Draco found her, she wasn't the same, starring out across the lake, 'I am sorry, Gin." he began.

"It may be my fault that I wrote it that diary, it may be my fault that they realized who I might be, but it is still Tom's fault that I might be that person." She replied, in a way that gave Draco the impression that it was something she had been repeating.

"I know, Gin, I know." Draco replied, pulling her into his arms, knowing exactly where she fit best, and contented by the sigh that ran through her, "you've been here a while, haven't you?" Draco commented, even though she was still warm.

"I have." Ginny replied. "I just miss them, nothing is the same, everything has changed, I'm only happy that we can talk in public."

"Come on, Ginny," Draco started, pulling her up, knowing what he needed to do, even if she did not. "Let's take you a bed."

"Not Gryffindor tower, I can't stand it in there." Ginny refused, pulling against him.

"The room of requirement, then," Draco replied, pulling her up once more.

"No, I heard Parvati say she was meeting Seamus there. Can I sleep in your common room?" she questioned.

"Not with Pansy free to come down... I'll figure something out." Draco explained, helping her to her feet.

"I suppose you're right, I could sleep." Ginny yawned, tripping over her own feet.

* * *

The walk to his dorm was shorter once Draco had finally deduced that carrying Ginny was the only realistic option, walking into his dorm room, with the silence he knew he had mastered, Draco walked her over to his bed, placing her down, and seating himself on the window sill, he let himself close his eyes.

* * *

"Draco," an insistent voice asked, "wake up."

"What do you want, Blaise, you know I'm not a morning person!" Draco snapped.

"I think it's a nightmare, I can't be sure, she's making a real mess of your bed though."

"What?" Draco asked his eyes snapping open, and landing on Ginny's thrashing form.

"She's started screaming , I figured you might know what to do, she is your girlfriend after all." Blaise said with a wink.

"Isn't it too early to wink?" Draco questioned, moving over to Ginny's form, no longer tired.

"No, just too early to be awake," Blaise replied falling back on his mattress.

"Ginny,' Draco questioned, moving to her left side, and shifting a copper strand with his right hand, and placing the other in her left hand, which immediately she pulled close her chest, which though he tried, he could not remove from her grasp. _She doesn't really want this, this isn't right. _Draco thought as pulling his left arm with her left hand, as she pulled him closer to her, and Draco heard her sigh contently, and breath softly, as if no demons had in habited her sleep moments ago.

Sighing himself, Draco leaned his forehead on the nape of her neck and gave in, allowing his hand, still in hers, to draw soft circles in her palm, and breathing the scent that emitted from her hair.

* * *

The next morning when Ginny woke, she found herself, in a distinctly emerald room, the bed with green silk hangings, and silver details, She was in the slytherins territory, and glancing between the hangings, she found she was correct to believe she was in the slytherin 7th year boys dormitories, in what she could only hope was Draco's bed.

She did not remember anything about last night, her memories seemingly forgotten. Ignoring that she stood, glancing down to find her week-end clothes still intact she glanced around the room, at the precise moment Blaise decide to walk back in.

"Morning, Red." He announced, himself appearing nonchalant that a towel was his only covering, even if to her it was blatantly obvious.

"Do you know what happened?"

"All I know is that Draco was pretty spooked, and that you had a nightmare, the rest, that's for Draco to divulge." Blaise replied, walking over, standing so close she could see the water droplets trailing down his olive skin, he looked so like Harry, like Tom, like _Him_, and yet even though through her whole life she had been told to hate him, she did not, she could not.

"How come your different?"

"Then who, love?" Blaise asked pulling out a shirt from the chest at the end of his bed, located right beside Draco's.

"Harry, and Tom."

"I suppose, because they caught you off guard, you have only ever thought to hate me, and although its easier to hate then love, with your assumed history with the two, my being considered evil, rather then assumed nice more then likely helped."

"How much do you know?" Ginny asked, in awe.

"Depends on the subject," Blaise replied.

"Me" Ginny asked, herself believing it was obvious.

"Only as much I Draco tells me." Blaise replied.

"What? Draco talks about me?"

"By accident yes, you're his favorite subject." Blaise replied, moving a piece of hair out of her eyes. "Are you willing to tell me anything?"

"It's personal."

"Just what Draco knows, then?"

"It's personal."

"Oh, I see." Blaise replied, giving her a smile, sounding as if something finally made sense.

"What do you see?"

"What is going on with Potter, really?"

"Blaise, it's too interconnected, I can't."

"I could probably help."

"How? Why?"

"You see, you might be Draco's favourite subject, but I have a different one." Blaise replied, walking away, slacks in hand, before she could put together what he had just said.

Ignoring the tall boy's cryptic words, Ginny glanced around, seating herself back on Draco's bed, wary of leaving. Ginny sat in silence, worried of how Draco would react if the whole Slytherin population saw her, after all she knew it was out of a rare kindness that he had brought her here, not many would have taken her wishes seriously, not Hermione, not Ron, and most definitely not Harry.

* * *

Still gazing at the satin emerald sheets, Ginny heard, "Blaise told me you were up," Draco's strong, smirking tenor came from the door._Honestly, the boy had even managed to project that smirk in conversation, amazing_. "You don't have to stay in here you known."

"Oh, I just thought, umm that you wouldn't want people talking?"

"They have been talking all my life about non-existent crap; I'm not going to start caring now."

"Oh."

"Besides, all the guys have been talking about how happy they were not to have to endure you screaming, so I'm sure everyone knows nothing happened in that regard. Also, if Pansy doesn't believe them, she'll be furious."

"Why?"

"All that crap about me having sex with her, is a lie, which she started."

"Oh."

"Come on, it's freezing in here." Draco said, taking her hand, and waiting for her to move.

- -

"What day is it?" Blaise heard Red ask when the two stepped up from the dormitory stairs.

"Saturday," Draco replied in a whisper, and then kissed her on the cheek bone, in what appeared to be a natural, unnoticed manner. From which Blaise could see the slight blush it sent to Ginny's cheeks.

_This could be bad. _Blaise thought to himself, _she's fallen extremely deep._

"Drakie!" Blaise watched as Pansy ran towards them. Blaise saw Pansy shove Red to the ground, when she flung her arms around Draco's neck in an exaggerated manner, which Blaise knew she would use to attempt to justify knocking Ginny back, if she got the chance.

"When are you going to dump that red headed whore, you've already got everything you wanted from her!" Pansy questioned, feigning ignorance to Ginny, who managed to re-achieve her height in a surprisingly graceful manner.

"Pansy, I'm not going to dump her."

"But you've already screwed her; she's no longer got anything you could want!"

"You okay, Gin?" Draco asked, still staring at Pansy with ebony irises, seeming almost too ashamed of their intensity to let Ginny see them.

"What? Oh, yeah, I'm great."

Blaise watched as Draco's eyes faded back to mercury when they landed on her, then kissing her on the corner of her mouth, and letting his hand trace her fingers as if asking to hold them, to which Ginny smiled, and accepted, the two walked out, leaving a very disgruntled Pansy behind and on her own.


	8. Chapter 8: Riot

** A/N:**I'm sorry to say that this chapter is of a decreased length, although it holds huge importance! enjoy!

**Chapter 8: Riot**

If you feel so empty

So used up, so let down

If you feel so angry

So ripped off, so stepped on

You're not the only one

Refusing to back down

You're not the only one

So get up

Let's start a riot, a riot

Let's start a riot

Let's start a riot, a riot

Let's start a riot

If you feel so filthy

So dirty, so fucked up

If you feel so walked on

So painful, so pissed off

You're not the only one

Refusing to go down

You're not the only one

So get up

Let's start a riot, a riot

Let's start a riot

Let's start a riot, a riot

Let's start a riot

If you feel so empty

So used up, so let down

If you feel so angry

Just get up

Let's start a riot, a riot

Let's start a riot

Let's start a riot, a riot

Let's start a riot

**-Three Days Grace**

Blaise watched Pansy as the two left, he saw her staring at the hand in Draco's with disgust, he then heard her shout, "Blaise!" with her eyes still fixated on the door before her.

"Yes, Pansy?" Blaise replied.

"You are going to help me break them up." The girl explained.

"I don't know Pansy." Blaise started, Draco was happy, he did not want that to stop, it was too amusing, besides be liked having the little fireball around.

"Blaise, it is eventual, we're just speeding up the process." Pansy started, and then it clicked, she was right, right in away that disgusted Blaise, he knew they both didn't want the farce to end, they just wanted it to be real instead, perhaps this might help them realise that…

* * *

It was the morning before Valentines Day, the day which Ginny hated, she remembered so bitterly when she had sent Harry that valentine, hoping to keep up appearances, and then she had to deal with the terrible outcome; Valentines Day she had told Draco was a day to stay clear of her. 

However when she reached the two boys at the table, she could tell something was up, she and Draco had kept up their appearance for a month, and nine days, and so when she reached the table she noticed the difference in Draco's smile.

"What going on?"

"Today is Saturday, the thirteenth," Draco replied smiling like a maniac.

"Who are you and what have you done with the Malfoy my parents warned my about?" Ginny asked, teasing him.

"I," Draco started not taking her bait. "Am Draco."

In response Ginny just smiled at him, and kissed his nose, "good."

Then the morning post arrived, and unlike every other day Ginny had the pleasure of a glorious owl stopping in front of her, a package tied to its ankle. Three words scrawled across the parchment in a scrawl that told her it was from Draco, his fine elegant scrawl impossible to forget, 'be_ my valentine.__'_

"Okay seriously, who are _you!"_ Ginny questioned of him, her jaw falling at the note.

In response he smiled at her, and Blaise leaned over to her and pushed her jaw up, "that expression is unfeminine," he explained.

"Open it," Draco said, pointing to the small parcel.

Upon opening the parcel, Ginny lay her eyes on a custom made claddagh ring, the ring made of bright silver, had the natural crown, the wings, and the heart, but besides that, which already said so much, a serpent trailed around the back. To top that all off, inside along the serpents stomach, the words, 'Always yours,' flowed in Draco script, the script she loved so much.

- -

"I know were not really together, and I know the shop keeper said it was perfect for couples," Draco whispered into her ear, "but now you can see why I tell you your so beautiful, and now you can know that I actually mean it."

"What?" Ginny asked, her voice small, his words were breaking her heart, because she _knew _them to be too good to be true.

"Well, there's this charm on it you see, it enables you to see you the way I do, and only you can see the change." Draco explained, and then added, "The shop keeper warned me, he said it had backfired, but I know it won't."

"how do you know?" she asked, to which he shook his head, closing his eyes, _because you're the most beautiful person my world has ever known, and you will be my downfall, you're the one that unwittingly holds the power to break my frozen heart, but even with that knowledge, I can't leave you, I'm addicted to the world I have with you in it, I'll take my doom anytime, just to spend my last with you._

* * *

"Hermione, I've already told you once, you're wrong!" Ron shouted. 

Stepping through the portrait hole, "What is Hermione wrong about?" Ginny questioned of her fuming older brother, her good mood unbreakable.

"You!" Ron shouted red in the face, turning on her, _unbreakable. Phf or so I thought._

"What about me?" Ginny questioned, annoyed that they took away her high.

"She's wrong!"

"Okay, Ron just sit down." Hermione attempted reason, calm and collected just like Ron desperately needed her to be.

"No! you're wrong Herm, you have to be!"

"Ron, think about it logically, we have all noticed the change." Hermione rationed, still composed.

"What are you talking about?" Ginny questioned, knowing it to be about her, and instinctually thinking that Draco was wrong and they saw it too.

"Ginny! Oh Ginny!" Hermione screeched as if finally noticing Ginny's existence, Ginny saw Hermione moving forward and felt as her arms wrapped around her, a gesture which Ginny happily returned.

"What Hermione?" Ginny questioned wondering what she looked like.

"You and Draco!" Hermione exclaimed, still excited.

"Excuse me?" Ginny replied, this was a reaction she had not expected.

"Will you not!" Ron shouted, directing his comment at Hermione it seemed.

"What's wrong Hermione?" Ginny asked of her friend, trying to piece together Hermione's mood.

"I just pointed out to your dear mammoth-of-a-brother here, that you and Draco seem happy together, it's obvious how much he cares for you."

Ginny's eyes it seems managed to pop, staring at the sophisticated teen before her, appearing to all to be attempting to imitate a deer in headlights, "What…I…" Ginny started confused by Hermione's inability to read through the charade, Hermione was smart, yet it seemed Draco and herself had Hermione confused.

"Its okay, Ginny," Hermione started, "Harry will be fine… eventually… right now he said he just wants you to leave him alone, that's what he told me… I'm so happy for you!"

"Thanks..." Ginny replied, her voice quiet and distant.

"I'm not, you're so stupid. I can't believe you're my sister, worthless wench."

"Ron!" Hermione scolded him, but Ginny felt the tears in her eyes.

"He's going to break you, just like Riddle, he's going to screw with your head." Ron shouted at her as she ran upstairs to her dorm.

* * *

The next morning Ginny, got out of bed, hiding from the mirrors, her reserves were too shallow to deal with seeing how Draco saw her; a sight she knew would bring her to tears, it was too romantic, and she was too hopeful; the sight would be her undoing. Everything was getting too real, as if teasing her, so she left to find Luna, hoping to take her mind off of everything. 

"Ginny!" Luna announced after pulling the door to Ravenclaw open before Ginny could knock.

"Hey, Luna!" Ginny exclaimed, wrapping her arms around her friend in greeting, ignoring her personal troubles.

"I'm so happy about you and Draco, Ginny! I can't believe you went for it! And now you don't have to suffer pretending! That's so awesome!"

"I… Oh." Ginny replied, her face falling.

"It's so awesome! I knew you and him are perfect! And you look so cute together!"

"Oh… I…" Ginny tried again.

"So much better a match then Pansy, I mean seriously! He totally upgraded by dating you!"

"Oh… I…"

"And you totally are dating the one you wanted!" Luna continued.

"I… oh…" Ginny started, but gave in not wanting to tell Luna she was wrong, which would end her good mood as well.

"This is so awesome, Ginny!"

"I … guess." Ginny replied, still unsure.

"But I have to go now, oh this totally sucks, we have to talk about this later!" Luna replied running away and leaving a startled Ginny behind her, alone and on the verge of tears.

- -

Luna hated leaving Ginny, she was so happy for her friend, but she had had an epiphany last night, and it called for a Quibbler rereading, it was as if her fathers magazines were calling her. When she entered the student green house, or rather Neville's hang out, Luna instantly walked over to the trunk that had her things, offering Neville a greeting. Pulling the trunk open, Luna started at the magazines, dry earth sprinkled over top, and a shovel haphazardly shoved in the corner, then she began pulling the Magazines from the trunk, every article her father had ever sent her that year and last she had archived in the trunk, even though she always devoured them, she knew when someone asked her the articles that scared her she would want to check all the facts.

Ever since Ginny had noticed Harry's behavioural changes, she had been looking for a paragraph of text that she knew explained it all, she also knew that the piece had startled her, what she didn't know was whether it was a school textbook, or her fathers magazine that had printed the piece, and so she had devoured her way through her history text book, and notes, trying to find what she desperately needed.

After more then two months of fruitless searching and exhausting reading, she stood infront of the now open trunk, with more then a issue every two weeks, the trunk had its fill, and so Luna bent down to dig.

"What's going on, Luna?" Neville asked.

"I'm looking for that thing I read, I still haven't found it."

"What was it about again?"

"Characteristics of a wizard being transformed, I don't know the details that's why I need that article.'

"Oh, is there any way I can help?"

"No, just have fun playing with you plants, and making it smell wonderful in here, I'll be okay." Luna, replied, she didn't know what to ask him to look for, she hardly knew her self, but then not trying would get her absolutely no where, and she had to try.

So the search began, pushing aside titles that spread across the cover such as, "FRACK! Muggles science fiction captivates wizards,' and, 'Quidditch, demons on the field', and moving to articles that promised information of new species of fantastic creatures, with pictures one or another on the cover, and captions that screamed urgent, 'How protected are you? The Quibbler, protecting wizards since 1982.'

* * *

"Draco isn't here, love," Blaise announced to Ginny's knock. 

"I know, he told me, I was looking for you…" Ginny started looking down, it was the fourteenth, and Draco had left to see his mom.

"Oh."

"I'm sorry… I shouldn't have come…" Ginny replied, sheepish.

"What's wrong, love?"

"It's just… umm…Shadow; you're the only one that knows…" Ginny explained using the nickname she had fashioned for him.

"Oh… okay…" Blaise said, his she could hear his lips quirking up at the nickname.

"And I have nobody to talk too, everyone has decided they either hate me, or are completely thrilled, and what pisses me off is that they are supposed to be smart… and I just … I thought… that maybe you wouldn't mind … I don't know… I should just leave…" Ginny rambled, and then started turning to leave.

"Red." Blaise started, and then just gave up speaking for a moment, it seemed as she felt his arms around her waist. "Let's talk."

"I… oh…" Ginny started.

* * *

"I just can't stand it, Blaise; I mean… it's too much…" Ginny explained, tears crawling down her cheeks, and falling to his shirt, she was leaning on his stomach, beside him on his bed, the curtains pulled, and for privacy a silencing charm was floating around them, this charm however only ended their voices to the rest of the world, leaving rest of the world to be heard by the silent occupants, it made Ginny feel safe. 

She felt his hand rubbing her back, which would be an extremely soothing gesture, if it didn't tickle so much that it made her squirm, which thus made him stop, "I mean I really hate hearing about how perfect we are together, and how happy we both are when really he's just a really good actor, and I'm falling in too deep… I just… why couldn't it have been you… this is so hard…"

"Do you want it to stop?" Blaise asked.

"No… just… continue in a different manner…" She explained.

"You want it to be real?"

"Exactly…"

"Uhmmm…"

The tears, the shaking, and all her pondering had taken away all of her energy, so now she felt her eyes drooping, and her head sinking deeper into his chest, until she knew no more.

* * *

"Blaise? Are you in here?" Draco asked at the door, then noticing the beds curtains were drawn he walked over, pulling them open. "What the hell?" Blaise currently had his arms wrapped protectively around Ginny's small form, she was asleep, a sight which Draco could tell even though her hair covered her face. 

"Draco, she's shaking."

"What the hell is going on?" Draco repeated.

"Well, Red needed someone to talk too."

"I happen to know she's friends with Luna." Draco pointed out; his voice had dropped a decibel, his mercury eyes turning ebony.

"She said that Luna wouldn't understand."

"Not understand _what_ exactly?" Draco asked his eyes blue whiteout, leaving merely his dilated pupil.

"I can't say, now will you please take your girlfriend, she has been asking for you in her sleep, and it sounds like she's verging on hysteria.

"What?" Draco asked, his eyes returning to mercury.

"Yah, now take her."

Picking Ginny up from her awkward position was easier then it should have been, since as soon as his cold hands touched her she seemed to want to go with him, extending her arms, and wrapping them around his neck.

"I… oh…" Draco said, as he heard her sigh in relief.

"She's really tired, let her sleep." Blaise explained with a smirk.

"I… oh…"

"Just sleep, Draco, just give in." Draco heard Blaise from where his bed was located; he could hear the boy shaking his head.

"And Draco," he heard Blaise add, "If you hurt her, or make her cry, you will be speaking to me."

"Huh? Why do you care?" Draco questioned.

"Because I know it would tare her apart." At his words Draco's arms tightened their grip around Ginny's petite form.

* * *

Luna was still up at four in the morning, and still half of the issues she had discerned useful still needed to be read, still needing inspection, but her eyes were heavy, and Neville had fallen asleep on the couch beside her long ago, they were still in his green house, the one and only that was faking a tropical location, and thus allowed them to get away with having furniture, although it was supposed to be a tropical location, winter was just ending, and the night had a chill to it, one that Luna was not accustomed, it was usually so warm. 

All the plants were harmless, and all smelt absolutely wonderful, and so Luna just contented herself with squishing down deeper into the couch and fell asleep, drowsy from the flora, and the warmth that radiated from Neville who had just thrown his arm around her shoulders and pulled her against him in his sleep.

* * *

The next morning Draco's exquisite alarm whistled through the room, waking Draco from his slumber, with Ginny still held protectively in his arms. Groggily he kissed her forehead, and then passing fruitless denial voiced his belief, "You're going to be the death of me." 

"Draco?" Ginny asked her voice silent.

"Are you okay?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well when I got here Blaise seemed to think you had needed to be held, I just wondered what had been wrong?"

"I… I…"

In response to her lack of reply Draco kissed her on the head, "don't worry about it."

- -

"Thanks." Ginny replied, although his affectionate gesture made her insides twist, he was a bittersweet drug, to which she was growing addicted.

"Morning sleepy heads, we have class today." Ginny heard Blaise's voice.

"Crap and I need to get changed still." Ginny grumbled.

"It seems a house elf thought it might be nice to leave you some clothes, and your book bag, the note says Dobby…" Blaise replied, raising his eyebrows in question at the name.

"Thanks!" Ginny said to Blaise jumping up, moving away from Draco's hand that had been drawing eights on her back, grabbing the mentioned gift from Dobby and running into the Slytherin bathroom, spooked by the terribly sweet affectionate gesture.

- -

"She's not ticklish with you?" Blaise asked once Ginny had exited the room.

"No, Why?"

"It's just that she is with me, and I heard her ex, that Michael Corner kid, talking about how that had been the reason they broke it off."

"Never seemed ticklish to me."

"Interesting," Blaise replied, his mind running through possibilities.

"Maybe she just doesn't want you touching her." Draco pointed out standing up, and walking to his chest to change.

"Oh." Blaise replied his eyes opening when he noticed that perhaps she had, in the beginning, faked being ticklish with guys to get them to stop touching her; it was a defence mechanism, which only Draco managed to evade.

- -

When Ginny unwittingly stepped into the bathroom, still groggy from sleep, she came face to face with herself, her ring having never left her finger, made her gasp, to Draco every little piece of her was glorified, everything brought to a stark reality, even with the hand-me-down robes she always wore that had no form, they did little to stop her beauty, it seemed as if, even with robes from the finest seamstress, in the boldest colours, they would have faded for her. Her beauty, was so amazing she would never have believed him had he tried to describe it; and then, when the rest of the Slytherin girls entered, for a glint of a second Ginny saw them the way Draco did, plain and boring, the way she had always seen herself.

Tears began to fall from her eyes; it was too much; it was all becoming too much.

* * *

Seated at the Slytherin table between Blaise and Draco, Ginny looked around the Great hall, then spotting Professor Snape walking towards her, five seconds away, with an unhealthy expression on his face, asking "Miss Weasley, a word in my office if you will." 

"Yes, Professor," Ginny replied, instantly getting to her feet, "See you after class." She said to Draco and Shadow.

Following Professor Snape's flowing ink black cloak into the dungeons Ginny wondered if there was some rule she hadn't known about, about sleeping in a different house, or if Snape had been told by Lucius to do away with her, but then all her wonderings came to an abrupt halt.

"Inside, Miss Weasley."

"Yes, Professor."

- -

"Where have the mudblood and the Weasel run off too?" Pansy asked, arching her back against the wall, pulling off the perfect nonchalant look, with cat like grace even she knew she had mastered, while still getting the light to hit her violet eyes and hair just right, and then she watching as the golden boy smirked, stepping close.

"Lovers' spat I believe they call it," he replied to her cheek.

"I see you've noticed Weasel's sister." Pansy inquired, then adding as a faked afterthought, "and Draco's attention?" while her finger tracing his shirt collar.

"Yes," he replied, his teeth grinding so loud she heard it.

"I was wondering, if perhaps for once our interests match, you see I want Draco, and I believe you want the Weasel, therefore, I believe I am correct in saying that we both want them broken up." Pansy explained, circling him, ensuring that her breath touched his face.

"Yes, I believe you are correct, Parkinson."

"Of course, we will have to be quiet about it, they aren't to know. Do you think you're up to it, Potter?"

At her comment, she watched his lip quirk up, and then a grin break free, "Let's riot, Parkinson."

- -

Seated opposite Professor Snape Ginny watched as the man before her looked about ready to have an aneurism.

"Miss Weasley, I have been informed that I have the _pleasure_ to upgrade you into Advanced Potions level 7, on account of your continuous streak of excellent marks. However, don't jump to the conclusion that this means that Grade 7 potions would mean the same smooth sail, the idea of pushing you up a grade is to give you more of a challenge, as well I will require you to make up a large majority of the material that I have already covered. That said, it's already been set with Professor McGonagall, and it seems as though you already don't have class during your houses usual time for grade sevens. So, Miss Weasley, what will it be, I do have a class to run. Will you be joining me or not?"

"Was Hermione given the same option?" Ginny asked ignoring the man's attempt to rush her.

"Yes, however she asked to stay behind to soak up all the knowledge possible, apparently not wanting to miss anything in case it was too important, and I believe your brother and the golden boy had something to do with it, although she didn't say." Professor Snape replied.

"Oh… Um… Yes please professor," Ginny replied, "I would like to go ahead."

"Alright, follow me Miss Weasley; I believe there is a table in the Slytherin side that has an empty spot."

"Oh," Ginny replied, attempting to follow his lengthy stride, then repeating herself when her eyes landed on the spot between Draco and Blaise, that was empty.

"Move Miss Weasley or I will take points for holding up my class."

"Sorry, Professor," Ginny replied to his comment, her gaze finding her feet which were finding there way to the aforementioned spot.

- -

When Ginny suddenly occupied the spot beside Draco, Blaise was too surprised by the note from Pansy that he had just read, to be surprised again in such short time; too surprised by the words that resounded off the small tattered parchment in his grip, _I have recruited Potter, plans for riot in effect tonight. _She moved quickly, so quickly it was dizzying.

"Blaise, are you okay?" Blaise heard Ginny asked, she seemed to be repeating herself.

"Oh yeah, fine," Blaise replied.

"He's still looking!" she grumbled again half way through the class.

"Who?" Blaise asked, confused.

"Seamus! I mean seriously I've told him to piss off too many time nicely, it's growing infuriating! I think you were right Draco, he is attempting to court me to his bed."

"Ignore him; he won't try anything, besides eventually he has to give up."

"Wait, Seamus likes you?"

"For two months now, since before Christmas holidays, I mean seriously with the reputation Draco said he had with Lavender, and the rest I thought he'd be over it by now." She explained.

"Gin, he's been taking others this whole time." Draco replied, somewhat reluctantly.

"Really? Seamus?" Blaise asked of the two beside him.

"Yes, you haven't noticed?" Draco asked.

"Haven't paid him much mind I suppose," Blaise countered, disgusted by his own ignorance, then remembering the words that Pansy had wrote on the shred of paper soaking up the oils in his own clenched hand, _I have recruited Potter… _time to add his own pieces to the riot.

* * *

"Ginny! Ginny!" Ginny heard Luna's voice yell behind her. 

Turning around, Ginny inquired, "what is it?" to her friend, who was running to her, with her father's magazine in her hands.

"I-know-what's-wrong-with-Harry!" Luna replied in one breath, and leaving herself gasping for air.

"What?"

In response her friend thrust the magazine into her hands, and hurriedly turned to a specific page.

_**Animus Occisor**_

_New source from the department of mysteries, has brought forth alarming news for wizarding families everywhere, a new dark creature has come about._

_Tracing back to an insane asylum and thus away from the public, a new outbreak of what has been provided with the Latin title by the aurors as, 'Animus occisor', which translates to 'Soul murderer.' This new dark creature that has broken free feeds on the strongest, hidden, fear of the person nearest the victim, and it generally looks through whole entire buildings for the strongest fear... Word has it that many in the asylum have fought against it, but there will always ends up faltering with their third attempt in the end, leaving the person that was most feared behind. Experts are working sleeplessly to find a cure, many believing that the only cure would be to remove the person afraid from the world, but another cure remains bound to come up some where, also word from Dumbledore has people wondering if perhaps You-Know-Who might be behind the spread, supposedly his death eater had taken the blood of a patient and infected many wizards via the floo network._

_- C.J Toombs - reporting from Rome_

When Ginny finished the last line, the magazine clattered to the floor, her knees buckled, and all of her reserves crashed.

- -

Cornering Seamus was simple after the feast, requiring only following him out. Also, using his weakness for Ginny against him was easy, so easy it made Blaise sick to his stomach, but something told him adding Seamus to the mix was required.

"The plan has to go down tonight, Pansy is getting anxious, and we need to move before it's too late."

"When?" Finnegan replied, in monotone, yet seemingly anxious himself.

"Past midnight, at the lake, we're meeting at the nook outside the doors." Blaise said, and then found himself surprised as Finnegan walked away.

"You better not screw this up, Draco," Blaise said to himself, hoping to not hurt Ginny.

**A/N: **I told you it was short! hopefully you_ really _read that article, the 'believed' cure foreshadows to chapter ten 'never too late.' HOWEVER! first we have Chapter nine, take me under, which I have to **add a** **warning** for those in denial as my friend calls it, there will be **some** **slash**, yes that means boy on boy, some very sexual kissing, nothing TOO graphic however! but you have been warned, NO COMPLAINTS!


	9. Chapter 9: Take Me Under

**A/N:**

**Chapter 8: Riot, (the one before) has been updated and has more 'Luna' content, which will make future bits and pieces less sudden, I suggest you read them. **

Something I only realized now, all my formating does not save when i send it through, so heres a heads up to the new style, the line - - means a world view switch, and line across/ Ruler means time and possibly view switch depending..**  
**

**.:.Anyway.:. **these are getting consistent, not that you deserve it, so here's the deal, this is a review shout out, I'm not posting chapter ten for a month, at least, unless, I get a flood of reviews! I want to be swimming people! And yes, chapter ten is the ever awaited 'Never too Late,' so send those reviews! They can be one word even, examples for those flamers (whom I haven't had the _pleasure_ of meeting yet,) would be 'horrible!' for others, 'okay.' Anything, I swear even flames! Do not be shy! I want to hear if you like where the story is headed, and be warned, this is only just over half way through, there will be approximately **17 Chapters**.

As an extra warning, this **chapter contains**:**Slash, rough snogging and character violence.**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Take me under**

Now it seems I'm fading

All my dreams are not worth saving

I've done my share of waiting

And I've still got nowhere else to go

So I wait for you to

Take me all the way

Take me all the way

Seems you're wanting me to stay

But my dreams would surely waste away

And I still have no where else to go

So I wait for you to

Take me all the way

Take me all the way

Push me under

Pull me further

Take me all the way

Take me all the way

(2x)

Now it seems you're leaving

But we've only just begun

And you've still got nowhere else to go

So I wait for you to

Take me all the way

Take me all the way

Push me under

Pull me further

Take me all the way

Take me all the way

(2x)

And I've been waiting so long

(3x)

So I wait for you to

Take me all the way

Push me under

Pull me further

Take me all the way

Take me all the way

(2x)

And I've been waiting so long

(3x)

So I wait for you to

Take me all the way

Take me all the way

**- Three Days Grace**

* * *

Ginny felt a rush of air as soon as her knees buckled, she heard a thud as her own body landed on the floor, then she felt a second gust as Luna knelt down beside her, "Ginny it will be okay!" 

"No it won't, it's over, my stupid fear will kill Harry, and then the rest of the world, I am his source!" Ginny screeched.

"Don't worry so much Gin! Neville said he believes there's a plant out there, he knows of one, but once again he's managed to forget which one, it will be okay, I know he has it, he just needs to remember which plant it was, don't worry Gin!" Luna explained, trying to calm Ginny down by giving her a lot of words to mull over, which usually worked, but then her eyes landed on the article still open on the floor, 'the only cure would be _removing the person afraid from the world…'_

But then Luna managed to catch the line that held her eye it seemed because the intelligent blonde girl scolded her instantly, "ohh no Ginny, no way, wait for Neville, I _know _he'll figure it out tonight!"

- -

Blaise had decided to find a spot outside of the common room, rather then explaining to Draco why he was still up, when the blond boy returned from visiting his mother.

Choosing a spot in study hall had not been a tough one to make, especially after all the homework he had if he wanted to get a job in the department magical law enforcement, which he was, hoping to deal with international affairs.

As well, it did help that Harry had chose the same place. Walking over to the boy seated on the couch, Blaise said "I heard you've joined the riot," under his breath.

"I have," Harry replied, not looking up from his book.

Ignoring the boy's attitude Blaise joined him on the couch. The two boys read on the couch in the dark, blind corner of the room, Blaise found himself surprised by Harry's attention to the book under his nose, he had even seen Hermione fall asleep in history, and even thought it was recent, and mostly about You-know-who's rise, it was still dull history, and Harry was not known for his study habits.

* * *

When Flitwick actually managed to notice them, the two boys, left, ignoring the Flitwick's instructions to go to their dorms they went outside, where the two leaned against the wall in the growing moonlight. 

Blaise was fully aware the Harry was staring straight ahead, ignoring him, apparently lost in his own thought, then something flicked, it looked to Blaise as if his eyes previously clouded over, but then it was as if e light flicked on behind them, and his eyes changed back to their regular emerald color, as if the dark indigo hue had never existed. "Where am I?" Harry asked him.

"Outside," Blaise replied, hesitantly, "of Hogwarts."

"Oh god, Ginny, oh god!" Blaise heard Harry growling under his breath, and then watched as Harry turned to face him, "oh god, she's alright, right?"

"She's fine, but what's wrong, Harry?" Blaise asked, ignoring the old last name rule, he had no problem with Harry, well not the kind that required calling him by his last name.

Harry looked down, and then replied, staring at his feet, "I don't remember that, the last thing I remember was her leaving me behind on Christmas break, unable to move, and then again when I was with Hermione, but only long enough to tell her to keep Ginny away." Harry replied, "The rest is like a movie, a horror film really, I hear these twisted thoughts in my head, a desire for her blood, her soul, and to take her body." Then he looked up, and Blaise was able to stare right at his face when he spat the last words, "it's disgusting."

"So you mean you're not in love with Ginny?"

"She's like a sister to me, she means so much to me; I don't want to hurt her." Harry replied distracted.

"Like a sister?" Blaise repeated, letting his eyebrow rise.

"She's not exactly my type…"

"My god, Harry, what is your type?" Blaise feigned ignorance.

Harry didn't voice a respond, but Blaise understood his pointed look, ignoring all tact, ignoring all formalities, Blaise let his lips capture the other boys, his excitement furthering when Harry's warm hands pulled him closer, and then pushed him hard against the castle wall. Not one to be out done and high on his desire's sudden and strong reciprocation, Blaise returned the force, pinning Harry against the wall, making him release a groan, which required him to open his mouth, providing Blaise with the little access he needed, taking the opportunity Blaise felt the sudden warmth of Harry's mouth, he tasted salty _and_ sweet, and Harry's tongue was not silent, or limp, it was dancing too, trying to dominate, flicking back and forth, causing Blaise to groan.

The two boys continued, gripping each other with such strength that bruises were inevitable, both feeling the swell of the other pressed against their leg, both knowing the other felt it, and Blaise's hands went everywhere, as if in a hurried pace, to caught up in disbelief that it was really happening to think it would last, gripping the boy he had watch from a far, the boy he searched every room for, the boy he had fallen for, and the boy that he had seen returning the looks, the boy that he knew felt the same way, the desire in Harry's emerald irises had spoke wonders, and Blaise knew his portrayed the same thing.

Both boys oblivious to the sight they would cause, both so similar, with their strong bodies, dark ink black hair, height, and stature, and_yet_ Blaise shadowed him in tone, his black skin, contrasting to Harry's even in its tanned state.

And then Blaise felt Harry's fist collided with his face, abruptly halting Blaise and his strong vigor. Blaise caught his eyes for half a second, ignoring his beautiful swollen mouth, and saw that his gorgeous emeralds had clouded over once again.

* * *

It was eleven O'clock when Neville finally had his epiphany, nine o'clock when Ginny was finally able to breathe again, eleven O'clock when the older boy found her, with Luna at his side, in her dorm. 

"What is it? Do you have the cure?"

"Yes I believe I do," Neville said, proudly pushing his chest out, an odd gesture on the seventh year boy.

"Well?" Luna and Ginny asked at the same time, which caused Ginny to give her a quizzical look.

"He wouldn't tell me, just started running; we ran all the way here."

"It's the _Narcissus _plants' root!"

"What? Why?"

"Do you know the myth of Narcissist?"

"One of my best friends is Blaise, I'm dating Draco, and Draco's mom's name is based on it, so yes I do."

Neville it seemed ignored Ginny's reply however, explaining the Greek mythical character, "Narcissist was a man in love with himself, and believing himself to be better then anyone, therefore after breaking millions of nymph hearts, he was doomed to fall in love with his own reflection in the water, turning into a flower as time passed."

"What does this have to do with anything?" Ginny asked, while Luna just gave him a dazed expression.

"Everything, you see, the root of the narcissus plant provides the wizard chewing it to fall in love with himself, providing a strong will, and pride." Neville explained, "the research on this plant was long ago forgotten, but I remembered when me and Professor Sprout were fixing the over grown herbs, we both managed to touch our face after touching the root, I only just remembered what I had touched!" then finished pulling two long roots from his pocket.

"We just need him to eat this!" Neville explained then caused Ginny to tease her lip at his smile.

"Only you can do it Gin, he won't let us get close enough." Luna pushed her.

"I know." Ginny announce, getting to her feet and going to the common room.

"Ron where's Harry?" Ginny asked of her sleeping brother, after pushing a small piece of the root between his lips.

"Hmhmwhamm" Ron replied, still lost in his dreams.

Shaking him she tried again, "Where's Harry?"

"Study hall," he replied, getting unsteadily to his feet, still drunken with sleep.

Ignoring her brother, Ginny ran up the boys' dormitories stairs, snagging Harry's invisibility cloak, and then running flat out towards the second floor, the floor where oddly enough both study hall and Moaning Myrtle's bathroom resided. Ginny did not stop running until she ran right into Harry's chest, in the middle of the second floor's hall, he was breathing heavy, and his skin was cold, it seemed as thought he had been out side. "Harry, it's me, Ginny, we need to talk."

- -

The corridor was dark, something that He was thankful for, he was happy she couldn't see the grin her words spurred out of him, "Myrtles bathroom is around the corner."

It was time, she would deny him no longer, he would take her again, she was getting to close. Being to defiant, it was too much. He hated her, hated her because she consumed him now; a female, the one thing had always held power over, the one he always been able to simply destroy. He felt nothing for her, that's what he told her, that's what he knew inside, she was nothing to him; just another statement, just another way to get to him, just another way to hurt the man that defied him, the man so old he should no longer live, the man he had once loved. The man that knew the darkness inside, that had in part created it, the man that knew his secret. The secret that ended up changing the world, he was not, as everyone assumed, just hungry for power, just for the sake of power.

No, it was so much more then that and only two people knew his secret, the two people he had loved, the reason he had discovered it himself, and then the thing he did because of it. Dumbledore knew, he had discovered Tom's secret, he had figured out his secret looks, and glances, had seen them in the hall, had later seen the swell no one had ever noticed, and then he threw it in his face, he explained that homosexuality was not wrong, and yet Tom noticed Dumbledore denied him any pleasure, he didn't reciprocate the feelings tearing Tom up inside, but then later Salazar's voice invaded his thoughts, making him come like no woman ever could, the voice that could make his knees buckle to the outrageously strong pleasure, and Tom discovered how weak he had become upon waking one morning, his body ravaged, sore, and tired, he could feel the weakness, and his desire for it made the bile rise in his throat, he was powerless to the pull, and then he fought it, he grew, ignoring his bodies natural sex drive, he feed off destroying the lives of the men that had destroyed his pleasure, the men that made him weak, but especially the men that got away with their homosexuality.

He loved every minute of their death now, how strong and empowering it was, unlike the sex had ever been.

So now with Ginny standing before him, teasing her lip as she always had when she was younger, trying to tell the _boy_ that was supposed to be his doom, what was on her mind, he ignored her, speaking to Salazar's chamber, opening it once again, pushing her back when she tried to kiss him.

- -

When Tom and her moved into Myrtle's bathroom, Ginny was wondering what to say, teasing her lip, with the root hidden in her mouth, the sweet will-strengthening root helping her stand before Tom, knowing he was Tom, then she heard the thunder, dry thunder, and then the lightening came as well, provoking the memory of the day back in the chamber when Tom had taken her as a show of power.

She knew he wasn't lying when he explained how little she meant to him, in that regard. How she was just a vessel with which he would use to destroy the man that denied him all those years back, after he had told her that he was homosexual, and he was far from gay about it. She remember that thunder, the dry unnatural thunder that had happened when he took her in the chamber, she remembered her screaming following the same insistent beat, all those years back, and then fury ignited inside her, but she ignored it trying to explain why she suddenly wanted Harry, to get him to kiss her, she ignored it, and moved to kiss him.

That's when she realized something was wrong, very wrong, the bathroom in which she stood smelt like the chamber, as if the metallic scent had risen from its depths, then she realized it had, Tom had opened the hole to the chamber. She lost her balance when he pushed her, falling backwards, too horrified to even stop herself from falling. The root in her mouth was cleaned of all its magical properties, suddenly bitter in her mouth, leaving her feeling young and stupid, alone and weak, with Tom creating a shadow above her, laughing.

- -

Draco knew something was wrong, he was with his mother when he first felt the static in the air, then his stomach plummeted, and he ran, leaving his mother behind him at The Three Broomsticks, with only a rushed 'excuse me' and an untouched butterbeer in his wake.

He ran, the air was heavy, and thick, the sky rumbling, and lightening breaking it in two, but there was no rain, nothing to take away the feeling of reduced gravity, nothing to take away the tinge of static in the air, but Draco ignored it, he just kept running, having no clue where he was going, and expecting his feet to create his path, he allowed instinct to take over him, running.

- -

By the time Ron had reached his dorm, sleep had evaded him, Hermione had decided to scream at him once again, Hermione, the reason he was so bloody tired in the first place. She had taken it upon herself to yell at him when they both knew he was not in the mood, to yell at him to believe her. Their arguments held no purpose except to argue, held no purpose except to yell, and remove anger by screaming rather then resolving it. The both knew it too, but that however, did not stop it from happening.

He was leaning against the wall his eyes drooping, and staring at the his frizzy haired girlfriend, trying to find the words to break up with her, and then he chose the blunt approach, 'This isn't working Hermione, I'm sick of yelling at you, and being yelled at by you. You no longer make me relax, we are better friends then anything, and everyone has grown pissed. They don't stop yelling at us to stop, and I know Ginny hates it." Ron explained, not letting Hermione talk the whole way through.

"Ginny doesn't hate it, she hasn't noticed, but I do, I love you Ron, but I understand… I'm sorry."

"Hermione, I could hug you right now, don't be sorry." Ron replied, happy to have his friend back, something he had always feared he would lose.

Then Luna walked out of Ginny's years dorm, "oh, has Ginny talked to Harry yet, its been over an hour.

_Man that girl can argue. _Ron thought glancing at Hermione, a little annoyed.

"I told her he was at study hall." Ron replied to Luna's question.

"Wait, I told her Harry said to stay away, he looked pretty mad," Hermione prompted.

"Let's go find them." Ron started, then turned and ran following Hermione's retreating form, leaving Luna behind them, with a dreamy expression on her face.

* * *

"Don't worry Seamus,' Parkinson was saying, 'well get the little Weaselette, you can kidnap her for all I care." 

"I just don't understand, wasn't she supposed to be here?" Seamus' voice replied.

"I know, Draco will be coming too you realize, your not the only one hoping for some action."

"She's just so annoying, I thought she have been so easy, what with her obsession with Harry over."

"I agree about annoying-" Pansy started then was cut off.

"What are you talking about! My sister is not annoying!" Ron had started shouting, then turned to Seamus, "You bloody asshole, talking about my sister like that!"

Ron and Hermione had reached the second floor, then using the Marauders map they had seen Seamus and Parkinson together, and Harry and Ginny were both not visible, and so they had gone to investigate, then overheard the conversation, sending Ron into rage, and the classroom in a hurry.

- -

Ginny had reached the end of the Chambers entrance shoot, her body already bruised from the journey down which when she had originally made contact, one of her ribs had taken the brunt of, she knew she had a broken at least one, also her fore head was aching from hitting the side of the wall. She was unable to rest though, and she knew it, she was not about to give Tom a second easy victory, that much was simple.

This time she had her wand, she had her wand and years of experience with it, but she was still verging on paralyzed with fear.

"Virginia!" Tom was yelling behind her, and Ginny knew he had reached the bottom. "Come on, you need to be punished, you killed me Virginia, you need to be punished. It's your fault, Virginia, all your fault I died, and it was your entire fault, now I have to hurt you." Tom screamed behind her.

"Why do you make me hurt you? Why do you have to be so horrible? Do so much wrong? You've been a mistake since you were born, no body loves you, and you need to be punished for it."

"You're being a whore Virginia, your dating the enemy, do you have any idea what that will do to your father, dating the son of the one man that had always been superior to him, dating the son of the man that has made your entire family's life miserable."

Ginny tried to tone his voice out, running through the chamber, she was trying to focus on where to go, but her head was splitting, and the broken rib making breathing near impossible, also her eyes were having trouble focusing from the head trauma, tears of pain, and Ron's voice in her head.

She had already slipped multiply times, but she heard Tom was near by, so she ignored the pain, and just kept running.

Tom was following her, in his menacing way, Harry's dark messy hair toppling his head, but Tom's indigo irises covered the emeralds beneath, so with the faint inconsistent light of the chamber playing on his features, he was terrifying.

- -

Draco made it to the school, but now he had no idea where to begin, the insistent pull had stopped, leaving him confused. However then Blaise walked around the corner, seemingly both thoroughly snogged, and depressed.

"Have you seen Ginny?" Draco asked of the boy, ignoring Blaise's mental state.

"No, but I suppose Harry would be with her." Blaise replied.

Draco picked up on the boys depression, his voice was dripping with it, but Draco ignored that, "What do you mean, with Harry!" he yelled, his vision an instant blue whiteout.

"I mean Parkinson said that the move was going to be made tonight," Blaise replied.

"What!" Draco seethed.

"He said something about relieving her second floor nightmare fully awake and alive, what ever that means." The dark boy replied.

"WHAT!" Draco screeched, for once forgetting to hold his emotions in.

"There's something wrong with him Draco," the shadow continued, "his eyes are different, and he's a lot colder. Something happened earlier as well, I had been with Harry, and then suddenly it was as if he had just woken up, and his eyes returned to emeralds, his cheeks flushed, and he was warm." Blaise blushed, and then added, "then he was gone again."

"Draco! Draco!" Draco heard his name behind him.

"What!" He screamed, then turned around to find himself face to face with Luna Lovegood, Ginny's best friend, who was currently gasping in air.

"Something-is-wrong-with-Harry!" She announced, still gasping in air, and passing him her father's magazine turned to a certain page, and her finger pointing to a particular article, for the second time in the past eight hours, although Draco didn't know that.

After reading the article Draco looked up, "you mean to say that Potter has turned into her worst fear." He asked, his voice in a low sinister monotone, to which Luna nodded, causing Blaise's words to permeate through his brain once more, _'relieving her second floor nightmare, fully awake and alive.'_

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you enjoyed that; Now review, since I'm sure Chapter 10: Never Too Late will be done soon. 

(I'll post an A/N chapter if I don't get enough feed back when the chapter's completely completed!)


	10. Chapter 10: Never Too Late

_A/n : Great news for those that have been noticing my flaws, (and not telling me!) i have received a beta, Thanks Emma! _

_This means that my tenses will be more consistent! _

_Also, i have to apologize for my shout out on the last chapter, (it was wrong of me to say i wasn't going to update!) _

_and i am happy to say that one person actually called me on it! Hurray! _

_and just as an FYI, i will never ever do that again! _

_Reviews are welcome, flames appreciated and considered, and my love sent to all my reviewers!_**  
**

**Chapter Ten- Never too Late**

This world will never be

What I expected

And if I don't belong

Who would have guessed it

I will not leave alone

Everything that I own

To make you feel like it's not too late

It's never too late

Even if I say

It'll be alright

Still I hear you say

You want to end your life

Now and again we try

To just stay alive

Maybe we'll turn it around

'Cause it's not too late

It's never too late

No one will ever see

This side reflected

And if there's something wrong

Who would have guessed it

And I have left alone

Everything that I own

To make you feel like

It's not too late

It's never too late

Even if I say

It'll be alright

Still I hear you say

You want to end your life

Now and again we try

To just stay alive

Maybe we'll turn it around

'Cause it's not too late

It's never too late

The world we knew

Won't come back

The time we've lost

Can't it get back

The life we had

Won't be ours again

This world will never be

What I expected

And if I don't belong

Even if I say

It'll be alright

Still I hear you say

You want to end your life

Now and again we try

To just stay alive

Maybe we'll turn it around

'Cause it's not too late

It's never too late

Maybe we'll turn it around

'Cause it's not too late

It's never too late (It's never too late)

It's not too late

It's never too late

**- - Three Days Grace**

The chamber had a feature which Ginny had noticed her first visit as well: there was a window, off to the distance, a window that was much the same as the ones in the ministry. It was through that window that Ginny had been looking when she lost her virginity, it had been through that window that the lightening cast sinister effects on the chamber, and it was doing it again, petrifying Ginny as she stood in front of Salazar's monumental statue, showing her with every crack the lightening made in the sky, the fang that had been left behind in the basilisk's mouth. It now lay on the floor, surrounded by the decomposed remnants of its once deadly owner.

'_Remove the person afraid from the world',_ the articles words resounded in her head, so with out thinking any further she swooped down and snagged the fang up, getting a grasp on plan b.

- -

"But there's another cure, Neville figured it out, it's the narcissus root. He gave her one, a huge one, before she went to track him down…" the blonde girl explained, as Draco turned on his heel and ran full out to the library. The words from the article resounding in his head '_re__move the person afraid from the world'._

He knew exactly what he needed, he knew himself to be without the liberty of time to attempt to speak in parseltongue, no less a specific word. But he knew of a book that resided in the library that spoke every language imaginable.

So he ran.

--------- ---------

She had run, yet still Tom had reached her, and her wand had clattered to the ground. His hands held hers above her, pressing her against the wall, forcing her chest out, causing a splitting pain where her rib was surely broken. She was suffering from the things she had not been taught to fix yet, wounds to vital areas such as the head, and didn't know how to mend broken bones with a wand, so she quite simply had to deal with it. Deal with the rib on which he was leaning, deal with the wound to her forehead currently dripping her own crimson lifeline into her chocolate eyes.

"Virginia, I can see your wrists, I know how bad you've been, but you thought I wouldn't notice, even though it was I that told you to cut. It was I that made you realise what a terrible mistake your life has always been." Tom was yelling at her.

It was true, he had told her to cut, she had been told to cut when she was bad, and she had. Every morning she had secretly cut her wrist, and dipped it in the lake right after, she had been mad at Tom that morning, mad for everything she had done; but she had done it, and so she cut, because she had been taught not to blame others.

This year, finally she had stopped. It had taken a lot of determination to leave the blade alone. She liked the release it gave, and so she stopped; she wasn't supposed to like the release, she was supposed to feel pain, and punishment.

Pain was all she felt now, tears and blood trailing down her skin, her broken rib, and the pressure of Tom leaning against her.

---------------

Ginny's chest was rising slowly, her body dead weight against the damp chambers floor. With unseeing eyes she looked around, and then Tom was on her, yanking her hair back, and forcing her eyes to water once again.

Her whole body was bruised, and he had managed to break multiple bones. Breathing and blinking were impossibly painful. She wanted it to end, she wanted to destroy herself. She knew she was not going to die by Tom's hand, she knew she was his lifeline, and he needed her fear for strength, he needed her to live. That's what he had told her she did wrong, making him depend on her, making her life intertwine with his once again. It was her fault was Lucius Malfoy had placed the book in her cauldron, it was her fault that she was afraid of him.

None of it mattered now, because for her it was going to end. Her death was going to be her fault, of that much she was certain. She was going to end it.

-----------------

Her hand was finally near her cloak pocket, finally mere inches away. The movement of her hand had been gruelling, tiring, and difficult, she knew she had to keep her movements small and slow, she didn't want Tom to see her consciousness. She didn't know why, she just knew deep within that should he see her movement hell would ensue.

Finally her hand reached the fang in her pocket, the fang that was cold, and heavier then it should naturally be. In her head, she was screaming her good-byes to her friends, as tears coursed down her cheeks, and she twisted her wrist still deeper within her pocket, trying to point the fangs tip towards her vein. Her wrist was fractured; her wrist that was throbbing with her crimson lifeline running wildly through her veins. She felt the sharp tip leaning on her skin. Intent on forcing it through, she screamed inside to Draco.

- -

"Gin!" Draco yelled though the chamber, running full out towards her, ignoring the boy who stood with his back to Draco, towering over her, while penumbras were sent to dance around him from the window to his right.

Draco in that second felt his heart stop, but he ignored it. She wasn't dead, she couldn't be, it was impossible.

He ran towards her body, able to see the bruised discoloration even at the distance. He ignored the dark boy that had turned to look at him, he ignored the sounds of thunder cracking in the background, he just ran towards her, needing to be by her side, needing to hear her breathing, needing to see the flickering fire of life that lived behind her chocolate windows, her chocolate irises.

Then suddenly, he was thrown back, tearing his heart apart as he flew backwards though the air. He didn't care that cracking his head against the floor was inevitable, he didn't care about the pain, all he cared about was getting to her. It was this reckless nonchalance towards his own life that scared Draco, but he couldn't be scared, so he pushed it aside instead. What he needed was to be strong, he needed to protect Ginny.

But then gravity caught up with him, gravity that had been toyed with, gravity that momentarily been forced to let him to go against its rules, against gravity's will, and with a crack everything went black.

- -

When Ginny heard her name, her grip on the fang had instantly slackened, instantly all her reserves had crashed, and though simple it would have been, an escape it would have been, a pain killer it would have been, she couldn't do it, not while Draco was fighting for her, not while she had a breath left in her.

But Tom had other plans for her ravaged body, further tortures for her to endure, and she regretted not taking her life almost instantly.

- -

Draco was struggling, darkness surrounding him, pulling at his sense, he smelt nothing, felt nothing, heard nothing, and tasted nothing, lost in the void all he knew was he needed out. All he knew was giving into the peaceful darkness was not an option, he didn't even romance the thought, he merely screamed, yelling at his muscles to move, his eyes to open, his ears to hear. He needed to get back to her, he needed to get out.

---- ----

Hermione was seated across from Seamus. They were in a separate classroom, separated from Ron and Parkinson. Ron who she had separated from Seamus knowing the anger that his words had caused. "What happened to you?" Hermione asked.

Seamus looked up at her, "What?"

She wasn't surprised by his shock, they had been silent for a long time now. "What happened to you?"

"What do you mean Hermione?" Seamus asked of her.

"Last year you were so sweet, so nice, and then suddenly a few months into school you've been with more then fifty girls!" Hermione asked, shrieking the last bit. Her emotions were impossible around Seamus, uncontrollable, it was something about him that scared her.

At her question he looked away.

"Why do you do this? Why do you insist on taking all these girls!" she continued her shrieking rampage of his ears. "You had always been so nice, so sweet, always meeting me in the library, always talking to me in ancient runes, but now you're so cold, so bitterly cold," Hermione was saying. "I don't get it Seamus, what happened? Why won't you talk to me anymore? Why did you do this to me?" she whispered, tears trailing her cheeks. She had fallen for him, fallen for him, and suddenly he was out of her life just months after school started.

- -

"You seemed pretty content with Ron!" Seamus snapped at her. "You always looked away when I talked to you, you never talked to me on your own accord, you abandoned me Hermione, you left me! I hardly ever saw you for months, you always had to be with Ron," Seamus threw back, then added, faintly "I knew Ron would have killed me if I kept it up."

"Why? Kept what up?" Hermione's voice asked him, faintly, both too tired to continue screaming.

"It's only ever been you, Hermione, not Lavender, not Parvati, not Ginny, not any of the other girls." Seamus' voice was low now, and he was moving towards her, but she was just looking up at him curiously.

Looking at her hands she asked, "What do you mean Seamus?"

"They were a glamour, just something that anyone that came into the room would see, originally Lavender needed me, she needed gossip to complete a dare for a friend. A glamour, that's all, it wasn't real, I just told her to tell them I was good, and she did, happily, and we both left the room virgins. I then discovered you looking at me differently the day before holidays, and I just kept up the charade, motivated by your look. Suddenly I was alive to you, I didn't care that you hated me, I didn't care that it was with disgust that you looked at me.

He knew his eyes were pleading, "Don't you see, Hermione, it was simply that you looked at me again, you caught my eyes again, and I needed it. I needed your visual slap, it was the only thing that told me I was alive still, don't you get it, Hermione, without you I was unable to tell time, my days had mashed together, I was just simply wandering through life. Then you looked at me, the day on the train, before Christmas break, and I knew why, I knew what had changed."

Seamus had moved towards her. His face was centimetres from hers, so close that he could feel her breath on his face, see the slight dusting of freckles under her eyes, he could see the rise of blush in her cheeks.

"What had changed, Seamus?" she asked, looking directly into his eyes.

"I fell in love with you." Seamus replied, capturing her pink lips with his as his words finally processed in her mind.

- -

"You trust him with your girlfriend after what he just said?" Pansy's voice rang through the silence that had filled Ron's ears.

"She's not my girlfriend," Ron replied.

"What happened to you and the mudblood?"

Ron rolled his eyes in response to her comment on Hermione's blood, he felt calm around Parkinson for some reason. "Nothing, we didn't work out was all," he responded to her question.

"Why not?" he heard her ask.

"Because even though we both hate fighting, it was all we ever did, that and she was always trying to control me..." Ron responded.

"Oh."

"Surely you don't like fighting either, Parkinson," Ron questioned.

"Of course not, I hate fighting more then anyone," she replied.

"I highly doubt that," Ron scoffed.

A few moments passed in silence, then she asked, "Why? Why do you hate it?"

"My family is big, so when we fight silence is impossible to find..." Ron explained, trailing off.

"My family is impossibly small, but all my parents ever do is fight," Pansy replied, then thunder rumbled and she added, "when I was younger, I loved this weather, because it could tune them out, and for a while I could pretend they weren't fighting, for a while I could believe that I hadn't killed their love, for a while, I could pretend that I didn't exist." When she finished, the lightening flashed, bathing them both in light, enabling Ron to see the tear on her cheek.

Ron, who stood beside her, pushed the tear away with his thumb; "in my family, I had to press my hands to my ears while under my covers to get silence, to be able to think…" Ron added in a whisper and as he trailed off as another crack of thunder resounded in the background.

"In my house the fighting is always raging on, making love impossible to find, making storms and dreams the only means of escape," she added, and Ron was looking down at her as she looked up, and another crack of lightening flashed in the distance, enabling them to both see the longing clearly displayed in both sets of eyes.

-- --

Finally red swirled into the mixture, finally Draco smelt his own sweat and blood, he heard his own heart, and he felt the vibration of his own muscles.

He heard her scream.

She was alive, and fighting, screaming in agony and refusal. She was using her arms, bruised and bloody as they were, to ward him off, he who had her striped to her bra and knickers, he who had brought her to tears since her first night in the chamber.

And he was doing it all again. The boy Draco saw then proceeded to punch Ginny, forcing her head to crack against the pavement. Draco heard him yell, "you need this, you fucking bitch, you need this!"

Suddenly Draco launched himself, ignoring gravity's pull on his body, his wand having snapped when he fell was ignored in his pocket, but he wasn't at a loss, since Tom had lost his wand at some point as well.

Then gravity caught up, and both boys collided with each other, Draco burrowing his hand into the raven haired boy's face.

He felt the skin of his hand breaking in a split second, felt the bone cracking, the nose buckling to the force, and then the raven haired boy fell to the ground, his head smacking against the concrete, then as if unfazed he attacked Draco.

Draco was crouched down then as a feline he stood, his grace unmatchable, and he fought. Though more trained in muggle battle than Tom they were matched.

Draco's body was weakened from his cracked skull, weakened from the hell his body had been put through while he had been unconscious, but he still fought, using strength that did not exist, strength that wasn't in his grasp, he fought on.

-- --

Pansy was kissing him as if her life depended on having his tongue touch her and want to, and Ron had responded to every motion she had played out to him. They had moved around the room from him pressing her against the wall, and kissing her along the collarbone, to her moaning under his lips and scratching four long lines up his back.

Suddenly as if her aggression had peeked him, he looked up at her, and she saw the desire in his eyes, as if he needed her, staring down at her with a pleading expression on his face as he breathed heavy. She knew her eyes screamed the same thing, knew she wanted him, and so she pulled his tie forward and was kissing him again, her butt leaning against table, until his hand squeezed it roughly, and then moved down to cup it, and she felt him set her down on the table.

Not letting the kiss stop, she continued pulling on his tie, pulling him down to her, until he was directly above her, holding himself up with his palms resting above her shoulders, his knees helping, with one between her legs.

He was looking down at her, with a goofy expression on his face, and then he recaptured her lips. When he stopped she heard his voice, as he was breathing in air he asked, "will." Then her lips were captured again, until too quickly he pulled away, "you." He continued, then proceeded to recaptured her lips, "go," he asked after pulling up, then went down for more, "out." His voice box vibrated beside her cheek, his warm breath tickling her skin, he recaptured her lip, the pulled back, and said, "with," and he kissed her on the nose and moved to the lips, kissing her until she could not help but moan, then he dipped his head to her ear, and finished "me."

She didn't voice a response, it seemed too pointless, she just grabbed his red locks, and pulled him down for more, allowing her hands to roam his body the way she had always wanted to be able to with Draco when she had thought she loved him.

-- --

The two boys were nearing the center of the chamber, away from Ginny's form, fighting with vigour and strength that neither boy had left. They were fighting the muggle way, fighting the way that Voldemort consistently announced to be weak, the exact way Draco had been told countless times by his father was vulgar; the way Draco had taught himself to fight when he had been forced to the isolation of his room during the years after he had discovered his mother's secret.

Both were fighting with strength, rage and determination, Draco himself with a certain grace that was still present even in his tortured state. Both were fighting, and then suddenly, just as he punched the raven boy, the boy collapsed; falling back with the added force of the punch that threw him back beside Ginny's form.

Draco body was sore all over, and yet he moved. Collapsing to his knees he crawled to her. The journey was slow, and he was fighting with his muscles which screamed with every motion, but his vision was filled with red hair and aside from the salty metallic blood, he smelt the honey, sweet coral, and lilies floating from Ginny.

His arm was broken, and sticking out at an odd angle, he knew that were he to look over he would see his bone protruding from the skin, but still he moved, crawling on his three bruised, bleeding, but otherwise working limbs to Ginny.

He knew she was alive, how she had lived through torture for that much longer then him he couldn't tell, but she was alive. He could see her shaking, the slow weak rise of her chest, and the tears still crawling down her cheek.

Still on his knees he was crawling past the raven haired boy's head, his eyes closed, but then Draco saw from the corner of his peripheral vision something that cause him horror.

They opened, the eyes opened, and as the boy breathed in a heavy gasp Draco noticed the emerald hue.

"Thank you," the boy wheezed, suddenly sounding like the Harry Potter he had heard about countless of times from Blaise.

"Are you thanking me for punching you?" Draco asked, almost amused while trying to regain his breathing intent to continue his crawl.

In response the raven head shook, saying in every language at once, 'no,' and then he added, 'he's not gone yet-" and then suddenly Draco's ears split as screaming came from the other boy, the boy who appeared as though his soul was splitting.

Draco ignored the ache, the pain, everything as he moved, going instantly to Ginny's cloak by the statue. Once there he shoved his hand inside her pocket.

In a rush he dug his hand in, in a rush he pulled the root from her pocket, in his rush he did not pay any mind to the pain on his hand as if the skin was being sliced open, ignoring it, he turned to the green eyed boy behind him.

He turned to Harry's body, that was shaking and still screaming, and snapped off a piece of the root, and shoved it in the boy's mouth roughly, just as the screaming stopped and green turned to black.

Draco wondered if he was too late, but his body was too weak to question it. Ignoring the pain would no longer help, Draco knew that, so he gave in, letting his back fall down, and extending his good hand to Ginny, the one that had taken the root from her pocket in the first place, the one that did not connect to the broken arm, the one that was searing in unimaginable pain, as if inflamed as the blood coursed past the point that had felt as if it had sliced open in Ginny's pocket.

-- --

Blaise opened the door to what was naturally a vacant classroom, and found himself surprised, staring at Pansy and Red's brother going at it on a table. They were sweating, and Ron was no longer wearing his shirt, which was still in Pansy's grip as if she had just taken it off.

Then Blaise started to clear his throat loudly as Ron seemed intent to do the same to her, but it seemed he didn't need to clear his throat, because suddenly the table beneath them collapsed, which eventually provided Blaise with Ron's eye. Ron had turned his head from Pansy only after she had, as if nothing was important enough to bother him while she was pressed beneath him.

But when he had looked up, Blaise saw the blush deepen from the blush of excitement and adrenaline, to the blush of embarrassment.

They both looked up at him, Weasley with his hands trailing up the back of her shirt, and Pansy with hers going back to feel the now naked chest above her.

When they both looked up at him, Blaise began to laugh. Turning on his heel, he walked from the room, locking the door behind him, and then continued to laugh down the hall, trying to imagine telling Draco what had finally gotten rid of Parkinson.

-- --

The three teenagers lay on the floor of a chamber, unconscious, an odd and horrifying sight.

The boy with raven hair was the farthest from the other two, closer to the entrance, his nose was a mess and his eyes laced with bruising, looking the way one would expect their eyes to look after trying to look into their own head. Bruises covered his arms, as if he had been in a brutal fist fight, and his lips appeared to be fading the reddened hue brought on by kissing, and were quirked up in what appeared to be the beginning of a content smile, as if he felt free.

Next to him lay a boy whose natural features were strict in contrast, with his pale white completion, high cheekbones and silken strands of white gold. This boy also looked a sight, with crimson blood trickling down from his hand, head, and arm, his blood appearing unhealthily darker beside his skin. One arm was also set at an unnatural angle, and his bone seemed to have broken through the skin, tearing through the lean muscles that had originally covered it. Aside from that his other arm, the one that lay the farthest away from the ink-black haired boy, had its hand extended as if trying to reach the girl beyond its bloody knuckled grip, and also had a nasty gash, a gash that lay on the inside his palm and appeared to have a liquid other then blood mixed in, it was a golden liquid of sorts that was bubbling and glittering in the light.

The only female of the three was dressed scantily in a black bra, knickers and her crimson hair. Her whole body was laced in bruises, but the worst of all was on her stomach. Her breathing seemed short, even in her unconscious state and her head was bleeding. One of her ankles had swollen appearing as though it had snapped, tears were cascading down her cheeks, and small bruises covered the area around her bra, as if many pairs of greedy hands had been grabbing at the breasts the small black clothing covered. Her knickers had both sides bunched up and rippled where uneducated hands had tried to pull them down. Her legs were still clenched together, her will so strong it ignored her unconscious state.

All three teenagers lay on the floor of the chamber, unconscious, and unaware of the rain that had begun to fall, taking away the deviancy of the dry thunder.

* * *

**A/N**: Reviewers shout out!

**Eve Granger:** my first Reviewer! Thanks! and you got your wish! Glad you like both titles and hope you liked Never Too Late! also I hope the outcome for Harry didn't bother you too much! Thanks again! (first three reveiws! wow!)

**Avery Malfoy**: Firstly, i loved Mistake to pieces, (i read it twice!) and secondly, i hope what happened to harry was enough, (mindcontrol, trashed body, dealing with conscience over torturing Gin, and so forth) was enough angst and that you forgive me for giving him the tall, dark and handsome shadow that is Blaise!

**YourMidnightCinderella**: hope i was quick enough! and your wish is my command! no Luna for Harry! (hehe)

**Yuki Asao**: i hope you still love it, and the slash doesn't piss you off! thank you so much for that comment on my writing, i couldn't help myself but smile when i read that! (hurray for reveiwers!)

** WishfulWhispers:** Happy to hear it!

**Anzu Saotome: **Hurray to my first Flame! im so proud! this was when i realized that my spaces where not showing up on the site! Flames are good! Glad you still liked it!

**scubarang**: '...yummy Blaise...' Hope i haven't scarred you too much, and yes, a yummy blaise was my intention!

**Beastie:** not what you had in mind im sure, but hope you still liked it!

**GoodGirlzDead:** Glad you don't mind yaoi! and thank you for setting me straight! i'm sorry you had to! hangs head in shame

**a.sam:** Hopefully the wait was worth it! sorry i took so bloody long! (i kept doubting myself!)

**LittleGreyCloud:** Bow-chika-bow-wow Back to you sweets! glad you loved it! hope this didn't make your head spin too much! (and that the reduction of yaoi didnt bother you too significantly!) Also, I'd like to the ' lips appeared to be fading the reddened hue brought on by kissing," i hope you got that one, that scene was aggressive, and had lasting effects! Mauhaha!

Of course from now on, any reveiwers shout out's necessary will go into the chapter directly proceeding it! and if anyone wants their penname pulled, or anything, i will happily do so!

sorry if you hate me now, but this song, (as well as pain) are the two songs that have been the most awaited! so i was fretting and kicking myself!

Chapter 11 will be called 'Waking Up' and from Tom to Ginny, and Lucius to Narcissus, (don't worry, there will be approximately 17 chapters in total, so there is a lot more!)


	11. Chapter 11: Wake Up

**Chapter 11: Wake Up**

I'm not sober all the time

You bring me down at least you try

Until we see this eye to eye

I don't want you

I must be runnin' out of luck

'Cause you're just not drunk enough to fuck

And now I've had it up to here

I don't, I don't want you

It took so long to see

You walked away from me

When I need you

Wake up; I'm pounding on the door

I'm not the man I was before

Where the hell are you

When I need you

Wake up; I'm pounding on the door

I won't hurt you anymore

Where the hell are you

When I need you

I'm not angry all the time

You push me down at least you try

Until we see this eye to eye

I don't want you

It took so long to see

You walked away from me

When I need you

Wake up; I'm pounding on the door

I'm not the man I was before

Where the hell are you

When I need you

Wake up; I'm pounding on the door

I won't hurt you anymore

Where the hell are you

When I need you

It took so long to see

You walked away from me

When I need you

Wake up; I'm pounding on the door

I'm not the man I was before

Where the hell are you

When I need you

Wake up; I'm pounding on the door

I won't hurt you anymore

Where the hell are you

When I need you

Three Days Grace- Wake Up

Ginny heard a noise above her head, a light noise, one that she could not decipher, one that she knew should really mean something to her.

She still felt the chamber's floor beneath her; she knew the hard, cold, wet texture of the ground on which she now lay; after being pressed against it so often she knew its grain. She also smelt the metallic odour that floated in the air, she felt the humidity on her cheeks, and her body was screaming in pain.

Breathing was a chore.

But still she felt safe, as if a huge burden had been lifted from her shoulders. It was a weird feeling, as if she had lost something huge, something terrifying, and yet she felt remarkably peaceful, as if she never wanted it to begin with.

She wasn't wearing much, so she distinctly felt a cold breeze of motion beside her. She felt also the warmth of a body holding her up; she knew the body, and trusted the owner, but she didn't understand who the owner was. She felt the strong lean muscles, knew the warmth that emitted from the arms that held her, she also felt the cloak the person had wrapped about her, but her eyes saw nothing, not the nothing of a dark room, just simply nothing, as if she had been blinded with terror.

----------- -----------

"You fought well, Draco," Draco heard coming from the bed beside him, "really well, you were relentless"

Draco looked over at the boy, "What do you mean?"

"I mean," Harry started then looked down, "I want to thank you, for protecting her like that," Draco met his eye as he looked up, "for loving her like that."

"What are you talking about?" Draco asked, his face impassive.

Harry, previously propped up on his elbow, allowed himself to drop into the pillow, "just thank you," he said, then a few moments passed. "You know, I should apologise to you, I suppose," Harry started.

"Yes, you should," Draco smirked.

Harry chucked, "thank you for helping her, even if it was just to keep her around to keep Parkinson at bay, thank you for saving her."

Draco glance over at the boy, "yeah," he replied, his natural smirk replaced with a frown.

Then Harry re-propped himself, and stretched out his hand, which Draco looked at, and saw the power he had as Harry swallowed his pride, and offered friendship. Friendship which could so easily be turned down, but that was not what Draco did. He took Harry's hand, and then pulling Harry closer Draco said, "stay away from Red," a comment to which the raven top laughed. "I mean, I can't have Pansy all over me, that would seriously be-" Draco started to justify his plea.

"Don't worry, she's not my type, just don't hurt her."

"Why the hell isn't she your type?" Draco asked, just as Harry's eyes caught on the dark figure walking through the door. "Oh," Draco cancelled, as Blaise sauntered over to Harry's cot and sat down.

"Hey Shadow," Harry greeted the dark boy, now ignoring Draco entirely, and seemingly ignorant to the fact that he was using Ginny's name for the boy.

"Morning," Blaise's voice replied, then he turned to Draco. "Don't worry, Ron's managed to take care of the Parkinson problem for both of us."

"Oh," Draco replied turning to Ginny.

----------- ----------

Ginny felt fluffy, as if on a cloud, her whole entire body tingling, and her movement restricted, it seemed that the tingling was all there was, as if nothing else existed.

Her eyes were still unseeing, and it seemed as if restricted the ability to open, all her muscles seemed to have shut down, all except breathing. Breathing which felt odd, causing more soft tickles to her stomach. If able she felt like laughing, if able she wanted to jump to the ceiling, but she was unable too, and so she ignored her body, ignored the tingling sensations, and let sleep take her once more.

-------- --------

She heard a voice above her, a strong voice, she felt the pull of gravity, as if her body was too weak to hold up its own weight, and she smelt a strong odour of cleaning solutions as they filled her nose. It seemed someone had taken it upon themselves to clean the world of all the micro-organisms in the room she was occupying, that is at least how strong the fumes were.

She still could not even scrunch her nose up; it was as if mentally she was in the world, but physically she was dumb to it all.

She heard a voice talking to her in a soft whisper, an insistent pleading, that had desperation laced within every word. She liked the voice, it had a soothing quality, able to relax her, and yet all she wanted was to tell the voice that she was fine, and to simply hold the owner close to her, but she could not.

It was then that her own desperation mixed in, desperation for freedom, and to be understood, desperation to find home.

- -

Draco was watching her, having woken from his wounds in a huff trying to get back to her. He had woken rather suddenly and Madame Pomfrey was still mad at him for the attempt at broomless flying he had manoeuvred trying to save her from Tom, after only recently recovering from basilisk venom, and a terrible fight, only to land on the infirmary floor in a heap of pain and broken bones, with relief filling him at seeing her healing and safe, as well as Harry Potter, looking at him, with a grimace on his face. As if he understood.

But now he was still watching her, still even after a week, still hoping for any sign of change in her awareness of the world. It was bringing him back to seeing his mother, and the words resonated through his mind constantly, "she may have given up, it might be too late, she's probably succumbed to his fists." He told himself he didn't believe it, but he knew it was what he feared.

Looking at her limp form in the bed, he wondered how he could deal with the fact that he had been too late if she succumbed. The fact that maybe if he had fought the unconsciousness better, with more strength and vigour, then maybe she wouldn't be in the condition she was.

He didn't like his own thoughts, but she was all he ever thought about.

Standing above her, he bent down, and placing his right hand on her right cheek, he cupped her face, and kissed her forehead, tears falling from his eyes which he closed, as the thought that he had let her down coursed though his mind.

- -

Although she knew her eyes were open, she could not see anything; the world it seemed had lost its light.

She still felt droplets of a liquid on her face, landing from above her, from where the heat was being emitted. She was wondering who it was. She felt the motions when the person moved, even with the slow movements they made, she felt the touch of a hand on her face, a soft hand, that was larger then any female's, and was timid in its movements, as if afraid to upset her.

Ginny didn't realise how dizzy she was until she tried to sit up, groping for the figure above her, knowing deep down that reassurance was necessary. Then sitting up she felt as if her world was spinning, providing her with reason to be happy that she saw nothing, since were she to it would be spinning in all directions, upsetting her rumbling abdominals that stung when she breathed.

- -

Draco felt arms curling around his waist, and opened his previously closed eyes, to see Ginny's face pressed against his chest, a sight that made his jaw drop, and the tears pick up in a refreshed manner, with a new reason. "Gin, oh god Gin." Draco muttered into her ear, one of his hands against the back of her head, the other on her lower back both pulling her closer, pressing her forehead to his, and her body against his own.

- -

Her arms were resting on top of his, her head against his, her body to weak too hold herself up, but she didn't mind. She was actually smiling broadly, even in her unseeing state.

"Are you okay, Gin?" Draco asked, his voice quiet.

Ginny smiled, and then replied, "I can't see, but otherwise I'm alright."

"Do you want me to get you a pepper up potion?" Draco asked, and Ginny saw in her mind his face portraying concern, like she knew it was.

"No, just stay with me, I'm tired, yelling inside your mind for your unresponsive body to wake up is a tiring job." Ginny replied with a yawn, snuggling into his chest, and breathing in his scent of lime, pepper, and cologne.

Draco pulled himself onto her cot, and rested his arm against her back, as she allowed herself to fall into her slumber, she heard his voice, even though it had dropped to a lower decibel, "I'm not going anywhere."

----

When Ginny drifted into her slumber, she was transported from her safe haven of Draco's warm arms, taken away, back down into the chamber, where she found herself in front of a positively irate Tom Riddle, who moved over to her in a huff. "I trusted you Virginia, I loved you, I was honest to you, and this is how you repay me!" the teenaged boy yelled.

"Why did you do this, we could have been together. I was so bloody close, I felt you, I know you longed for me. I was teaching you a lesson, showing you what you needed to know."

"No, Tom, you were hurting me, purely to hurt me," Ginny replied, her Gryffindor courage surfacing.

Tom's usually gorgeous face contorted in disgust. "You bloody wench, how dare you talk to me like that. I thought you loved me Virginia, I thought you cared about me. I was just showing you how to show your love to me! I was just giving you what you deserved, you stupid girl, you needed to know that you can't escape me, you can't forget me. I was your first love, and your first lover. I have you, I own you, nothing will take me away. You should realise that, you should understand that I will always be here for you, whether you like it our not. While you're with him, I will be on your mind."

"No Tom, you don't own me, you're the idiot. I cared about you but then you hurt me, you destroyed the trust, you were trying to rape me, again, trying to defile my body again, I don't want to show love to you, I can't Tom, don't you understand, I don't love you, I hate you." Ginny replied, boldly standing up to him.

Tom didn't use his voice to reply; lost for words in rage, he allowed his fist, once again, to make impact against her right cheek.

- -

Draco had been holding her still while she slept, and he himself had fallen asleep, after squishing into the uncomfortable hospital wing cot with her leaning against his chest.

He had been asleep, but then he woke with a start when he felt a liquid on his shirt, which he then noticed to be her tears.

"Oh my God," Draco swore, shaking Ginny slightly, while speaking her name loudly.

Then finally he grew restless after a minute of her refusal to even ennervate, and pulled himself from the bed, grabbing the bottle of pepper up potion. Pouring a whiskey sized shot in a glass, he then poured the small amount down her throat, muttering, "Come on Gin," under his breath.

To which he received her taking in a large gasp of both air, and the conscious world.

"Draco, oh god," Ginny's weak voice sounded in his head, "oh god, Draco, it's worse."

"Gin, it's going to be alright, I won't let anything hurt you."

"He's still there, still raping my mind, Draco, help." Ginny said again, looking up at him, with desperation covering her features, and her eyes which were still glossy from tears, her body rocking back and forth.

"I want to help you, but the only idea I have won't be easy, it would be extremely cruel, to you and me I'm sure." Draco replied, his eyebrows knitting together in concentration.

Ginny looked up at him in admiration that matched a child's to their super hero. "What do you mean, Draco?"

"Gin, have you ever tried writing?"

"No, not after what happened the last time."

"Have you ever thought that perhaps that is exactly what you need to do? I mean, to lose your soul, bit by bit, you had to write, what if you have to write Tom's soul out, run him dry, and away, so that he is entirely out of you, put him back into that diary, in all his entirety."

Ginny was looking at him oddly. "What made you come up with this?"

"My mother told me that, that is how she's dealing with what happened to her, she writes everything down, the good, and the bad."

"Why, exactly?"

"She wants to have something solid she can go back to, something she feels herself doing, she wants to be able to refer back to her memories, to be able to give someone else insight to her life, and to take away the emotions and stresses of living, by relieving them on her own terms."

"Do you think it will work?"

"Yes, I do, but it won't be easy…" Draco explained, knowing the truth behind his words. Ginny looked at him, uncertainty covering her features. "You don't have to do it right away, we can try finding a different way, that is, if you want?" Draco added.

"Yeah, I think that sounds nice," Ginny replied, snuggling deeper into his chest, "'sides, we still have homework, there's not enough time to simply write…"

"Perhaps…" Draco replied, resituating his arms around her waist.

- -

While Ginny had been recovering in the hospital wing, luck was not on her side. Tom had reappeared with more vigour and strength then anytime before, always finding her in her mind, as if he knew of the conversation and didn't want her to think she could get rid of him. However he seemed to have begun a mind game of sorts, telling her he was leaving, only to return later with more strength, and the man had a vast amount of patience. He always waited longer starting with a completely peaceful rest that started just after she awoke the first time, only to return within an hour. Then it extended to a day, then a seemingly random two week period, then down to a week, and then a whole month.

She had gotten to the point of wandering, ignoring Tom's omnipresent element in her life, and ignoring the true hardships she was facing, merely pushing them into the shadows, as if hoping for them to simply leave forever one day.

Her spot by the lake, she no longer could take comfort in, now that Draco knew of it, and the fact was that she didn't want him to worry about her any further. The problem was she wasn't ready, she was enjoying her own blissful ignorance in a way; though that's not to say she was happy, on the contrary whenever her mind was unoccupied it would come back to scream at her, to scold her for Tom's ongoing presence. It was, she knew, a symptom of his control, and her fear of failure.

So in order to keep her mind under control, she now either wandered the halls or read school books, pushing herself to learn something advanced because she knew that would challenge her mind into silence.

- -

Life at Hogwarts was rapidly changing, flashing past Ginny's distant and wandering eyes unnoticed to her. Changing, many would say, as much as the weather, which had transformed from the dreadful stormy night two months ago to beautiful sunshine filled days, a feature which emptied the classrooms and halls faster then Peeves and the Weasley twins ever could, Potently Powerful Odorous Gas (a new product from Weasley's joke shop) or not.

And so now the decidedly mixed group found themselves seated beside the lake, basking in the sun, with big smiles on their faces, Hermione's head leaning on Seamus' stomach, Harry's leaning on Blaise's, and Ginny seated with a tree to prop her up, while her hand played distractedly with Draco's hair. Draco himself, enjoying her fingers massaging his scalp as he leaned against her, was talking.

"My mother said she's met some other man that I am now to meet, though apparently I might already know him," Draco explained to the group.

"Is that a good thing?" Harry questioned, showing Draco that he knew how protective of Narcissa he was.

"Well, it's difficult to say, she seems happy, but I don't know if he's worthy of that ability or not."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"I mean, I don't know if he's intending only to break her," Draco explained, closing his eyes. It still pained him that Gryffindors could be so slow.

"You worry too much, Draco." Blaise replied, Draco knew he was trying to calm him down, but mixed with Ginny's thin fingers running through his hair, it worked.

-- --

Ginny was comfortably atop a bed, covered in what felt of four hundred count silk, a warm body resting behind her, warming her back from the chill of the night. She was smiling contently, and leaning deep into his chest, her own mind playing thoughts in her head, her eyes lightly closed, further enhancing the peace she felt.

Ginny felt his arms tightening around her waist, and snuggled in deeper, 'This is nice, Draco' she whispered to the night, pulling his hand to her lips, she kissed the crook of his thumb. He chuckled in response, and brought his head down to her neck, which he sucked and kissed softly, and allowed his teeth to glide along her skin.

Aroused Ginny turned to face him, straddling him, and opening her eyes to the darkness, her nose touching his, she kissed him deeply, as his hands roamed her body, trailing up her shirt, and encompassing her breasts, while still not losing focus of her lips, which he continued to kiss roughly, he teasing her nipples with a mixture of soft and rough movements, which she returned to him from her straddling position, moving with ease atop his flimsy silken pants.

He lent down, and took her stimulated nipple into his mouth then he began to softly suck, and conversely he drew his teeth against the sensitive skin, forcing a moan to escape from her lips, as her back arched, with her hips continuing to rock against his strong swell. In tune to the beat he guided her tie to the side atop her button up, which he'd managed to remove some time ago without her knowledge.

Enjoying his vigour, she allowed her fingers to work at the buttons on his shirt, bringing him to her state of undress, she then latched her teeth to his skin, enjoying the pressure. Then she kissed where her mark was left, and let her eyes flash to his; chocolate met indigo with the light from the doors crack as a guide, and his lips returned to hers, just as her mind caught up, and she pushed herself away from him, pulling her clothes to herself, as she caught sight of his infectious smile, staring right at her as if he had conquered her.

Noticing the mark she had just left, and the swell it had invoked, the desire that had guided her movements made her ill at the thought. Staring at Tom, she felt cheap, and horrified with herself for willingly touching him as she had. Closing her eyes, Ginny blocked out the world around her.

Breathing twice deeply, and feeling the tears gliding down her face, when Ginny next opened her eyes, she noticed that she was no longer in the chamber but rather the study hall, with her head atop her transfigurations essay.

Ginny started glaring at the essay when she realized that Draco was with his mother, finding out finally who was courting her, and leaving Ginny with no one to run to in her desperation.

Sighing, Ginny forfeited her attempts at ignorance, and acknowledged that she needed to destroy Tom's power over her, and Draco's suggestion was her only hope.


	12. Chapter 12: Over and Over

**Chapter 12- Over and Over**

I feel it everyday, it's all the same;  
It brings me down but I'm the one to blame.  
I've tried everything to get away.  
So here I go again,  
Chasing you down again,  
Why do I do this?

Over and over, over and over;  
I fall for you.  
Over and over, over and over;  
I try not to.

It feels like everyday stays the same,  
It's dragging me down and I can't pull away.  
So here I go again,  
Chasing you down again,  
Why do I do this?

Over and over, over and over;  
I fall for you.  
Over and over, over and over;  
I try not to.  
Over and over, over and over;  
You make me fall for you.  
Over and over, over and over;  
You don't even try.

So many thoughts that I can't get out of my head,  
I try to live without you, every time I do I feel dead.  
I know what's best for me,  
But I want you instead,  
I'll keep on wasting all my time.

Over and over, over and over;  
I fall for you.  
Over and over, over and over;  
I try not to.  
Over and over, over and over;  
You make me fall for you.  
Over and over, over and over;  
You don't even try to.

-**Three Days Grace **– Over and Over

--

Ginny was staring forlornly at the parchment in front of her, the parchment that was attached in leather, the same leather that had bound Tom Riddle's diary, as the parchment before her and his diary were one in the same.

"How -- where do I start?" Ginny turned to ask of Draco, who was seated in the couch staring into the flames, his back to Ginny's desk and the amber blaze busy spreading a topaz glow through his white blond hair.

Draco got to his feet, and Ginny let her gaze catch his, then turned back to the daunting parchment before her, soothed when she felt Draco's presence behind her.

Draco, Ginny felt, placed his pianist hands over her shoulders. "You start," Draco whispered into her ear, dropping one hand down to cover hers, and giving it a light squeeze. "When it began, when you first found the diary," Draco continued. His face had a glum expression, covering his features, which Ginny only noticed a flicker of when she looked up, but still she found herself wondering what he was so worried about.

"You mean, the day I first met you?" Ginny couldn't help but ask, and watched Draco's eyes close and his face become dark.

"Yeah, start there." Draco replied, squeezing her shoulders once more before returning to his seat.

Ginny watched him resituate himself, and felt the slump of his shoulders, but turned back to the parchment before her, and placed the quill to the paper.

- -

Draco had returned to his seat, and allowed the silence to envelop them both, seating himself once again before the fire.

Once there he dropped his head into his hands, losing himself to his own terrifying thoughts as the fire soothed him, bathing him in heat, and calming his nerves. He had never found himself so confused over one female, and he had never wanted to be able to just hold one to his chest, and soothe her quivering; and now here he was, with the one girl that brought him to that point, and all he could do was torture himself with the knowledge of the pain she would feel as her soul tore itself away from Tom Riddle's insistent grapple.

His father, when the diary had first been passed on, had replied to Draco's snarl of, 'afraid of death, I take it,' with an explanation of the pain Riddle had gone through, a terrible explanation that still stayed with Draco, an explanation he now heard resonating in his memory.

-

'_You stupid insolent boy, Tom Riddle, went through insurmountable pain to erect this scapegoat. Let me tell you boy, if you think Cruciatus was bad, you have no clue, but you will. You see, the dark lord has implemented the same pain into the dark mark__."_

" _The dark mark is not something that is to be taken lightly, you feel every pain you have ever felt, and it's all amplified, but that's not all, you also hear in your head all the truths that you've ever been faced with, all the questions hammered into your brain in one fluid motion, all those terrible realities that you had wished were not real, and they come flying at you in an instant."_

_"Wouldn't that take your mind off the pain?" Draco had asked._

_"No, it's not like that, it's as if you've taken both beatings separately but you feel them both clearly at the same time, and even though it feels like years of torture, it only lasts seconds. I have seen people die during it."_

_"That's terrible," Draco had thought out loud, to which his father's lips pulled into a tight line._

_"That's your future," Lucius had replied, and walked away._

_-- --_

Ginny had just started writing about her first encounter with the memory of Tom, when the shakes began, tossing the quill around the paper as her body wracked around, and then she was in Draco's arms, he was holding her to his chest, holding onto her tight, and as she cried, still shaking slightly as her first withdrawal symptom started to ease.

- -

"Oh god it hurts." Ginny sobbed into his ear, with him still rocking her back and forth. In his own mind he was fighting a battle, every inch of him was wanting to simply hold onto her like that forever, and for a minute he gave into the temptation, but that quickly ended, when he remember what had to be done, when he remembered that she would never be truly happy until she removed Tom from her life, just like the muggle drug addict. Tom would never enable her to achieve her greatest potential happiness, she could only achieve that on her own, she could only achieve that in her own mind, not surrounded and tortured; mind raped by Tom Riddle.

Squeezing her to his chest, Draco breathed in the scent of her a second time. Kissing her neck as he had always wanted to do, he whispered, while hating himself for it, "you can't stop Ginny. You need to make him release you, you need to fight it."

- -

Re-motivated Ginny had returned, only to find her next symptom, which for a second she ignored, until the bleeding from her nose started reminding her of when Fred and George's nose bleed nougat had been in its first stages of production. Thankfully Draco had thought to get her to bring numerous antidotes for that snack box, and the nose bleed quickly ceased.

--

For a week Ginny went though the symptoms, which grew steadily worse as she grew closer to the end, though also steadily more bearable as the terrible feelings became more natural. Slowly she was starting to adapt, something she was grateful for, enabling her to write for longer periods of time, but still she wished she didn't have to do it.

That was when the dry heaving began; the dry heaving which was quickly followed by her coughing up blood, and then subsequently fainting.

Draco had taken her to the hospital wing twice, but still they returned always to a special dorm Dumbledore had provided for them alone.

Draco, now back in their dorm, remembered telling Harry, Ron and Hermione his own personal epiphany after Ginny had agreed to his terms. They all understood the trials and tribulations Ginny was going to have to overcome. They also understood that he was going to help her through it.

Draco allowed himself to sink deeper into the couch as he went through the memory in his head.

-

"_What do you mean, write it out!" Ron shouted, jumping up from the seat in front of both Ginny and Draco._

"_We mean that in order for her to finally and completely get though what happened in that chamber, she actually has to sit herself down, put ink to parchment and come fully to terms with what happened. This is not a joke, and I find myself rather happy that you're not taking it lightly. However, this has to be done." Draco replied, calm, cool, and collected, though he still hated what he was required to do._

"_Ron, please, listen to Draco, at least this once; I never got over the chamber, I never fully accepted what happened, and I need to. Oh god do I need to. Please, for me, give me a chance to rediscover what it means to be free, allow me to wake up, and discover how to wonder again, how to get away from this world of fear and memories completely," Ginny started pleading of her brother._

"_Ron, you should listen, I was down there. While Riddle was in me I heard his memories, it was not the cake walk we made ourselves believe it was, she went through a worse place then hell could ever be," Harry had tried reasoning with Ron's disbelieving expression, clutching Blaise's hand for support._

"_Don't even talk to me, Harry, not after what you told me this morning, I can't take it right now," and Draco had watched as Ron turned on the boy that was his friend, and even he, from his position, saw the malice behind the blue irises, causing Draco to send a sympathetic glance at Harry._

"_Ron, I know you don't want to hear this right now, but I honestly couldn't care less, I need this, and I need Draco's help through this," Ginny started again, then added, "Don't take this out on Harry, and stop being so damn homophobic, he's still Harry, and even if he's homosexual, he still feels the same about you." Ginny explained it to Ron as though he was two years old, and then added, to his disgusted expression, "and all that's ever been is friendship."_

"_Why him, eh, why not Hermione and why not me?" Ron asked, as finally the cunning tactic started to get to him._

"_Because, I would feel comfortable with him reading over my shoulder, not you." Ginny explained._

"_A__nd because we both have homework to deal with ourselves, and as much as I would like to help it makes a lot more sense for Draco to do it, since I know Seamus would not be all too impressed, and I can guarantee that Pansy wouldn't be to keen on you not having any time for her either," Hermione explained to him._

_Ron ignored Hermione's explanation and instead turned on Ginny. "But, his father gave you that blasted diary in the first place."_

"_Yes, Ron, his father. His father who was never really a father to him in the way we know the word, and besides, Draco is nothing like his father, and should not pay for the sins of that man."_

"_But..." Ron had begun, but it was that moment that Pansy finally showed up._

_Opening the portrait and crossing the hall, taking a seat on his lap, she instantly began rubbing his back, asking to everyone in the room, "has he come to his senses yet?"_

"_Not exactly..." Blaise answered, "However, he was rather close." _

"_Ron, honestly, what will it take to get through to you?" Pansy started asking, to the boy beneath her that was now completely calm. "You love your sister dearly, correct?"_

"_Of course, you know that."_

"_And you worry about her dreadfully much?" Pansy asked with a knowing twinkle in her eye._

"_Of course, Pansy"_

_Pansy allowed her hand to reach his earlobe, and she then finished her questions with, "and you want her to feel normal, free, and happy, correct?"_

_Ron dropped his head in shame. "Yes." _

"_Good, because that is the opportunity this is for her, she can finally live free of fear, she can finally wake up."_

"_How do you know this will work?" Ron asked his girlfriend, leaning his head on her back._

_She smiled down at him, while glancing over her shoulder, "Because it worked for me, albeit I didn't have such a high need for it, so I had no need of anyone, but had I not done it, I wouldn't be who I am." Pansy explained._

_Everyone had remained seated while they had their seemingly intimate moment, and they all remained quiet for it to finish, and they all knew it had when Ron dropped his head into his girlfriends hair, breathed in and out, and said out loud, "get rid of him completely, Gin."_

"_I will Ron, I will."_

"_I won't let her stop until she wakes up," Draco promised._

When Draco returned to himself on the couch, he found his mother's owl gazing up at him, waiting patiently for him to return from his musings, sighing, Draco reached forward and pulled the letter from the owl's leg, and found, though it wasn't a surprise, his mother's flowing script.

Dear Draco;

I have officially returned from the ministry of magic, and my divorce has been finalized. I also have testified against your father, on both our accounts, though they will be asking you if you're willing to testify as well, eventually.

I sincerely hope that Ginny is doing well in her reawakening process, and I know this must be completely torturous for you, however soon she will be much better off.

I also want to thank you for your courage after all you went through with getting me to where I am, and the courage you are showing to do this for her; I already had Mr. and Mrs. Weasley over to talk to them about why you came to the conclusion of what was required. They cried, but also send their gratitude.

It is with a heavy heart that I have to tell you that your father is now sentenced to life in prison at Azkaban, before you were even able to see the beautiful man he had once been.

The man I fell in love with would be very proud of you, Draco.

Dumbledore has accepted my request to provide his, and only his ears with all the knowledge that I can, of you-know-who's movements and plans. I have handed over to him also the Manor as a place to serve as a secondary head quarters. He seemed pleased.

Love always

Your mother,

Narcissus Malfoy

------ ------

Ginny still had problems sleeping through an entire night, and she still had to frequent her classes along with the rest of her classmates, but progress was being made on getting rid of Tom. With Draco's help she was always able to stay up completing at least a week of her life on paper ever day.

Her only relief was that she was only a sixth year and did not have to worry about NEWTS, and she had Draco's help with her homework.

She was feeling very confident that she would be rid of Tom soon. After having him deep inside of her for so many years she felt the loss, not only with the withdrawal symptoms that she knew came from his end, which was trying desperately to make her stop, but she also now knew what it meant to actually laugh. To break down into hysterics as she had taken to do, both at the Gryffindor table with Blaise, Harry, Ron, Pansy, Hermione and Seamus, and mostly with Draco who was consistently whispering into her ear, just to get a rise out of her over stupid things.

Her favourite was when Draco had looked up and seen Blaise walking patiently behind Harry. Following him to their regular seat, Draco had questioned to Ginny only, knowing how the blush would rise on Harry, and that Ron would then move to the Slytherin table with Pansy, which was amusing to think of, but it made both Blaise and Harry very miserable.

Now seated beside Draco on the couch resting against him, she giggled, as the words in Draco's familiar drawl reverberated through her head.

"_Good God Blaise seems to like to be behind Harry, they never walk side by side." _

_To which Blaise who had just taken a seat beside him had explained, "the view is impeccable, and besides I do a lot of things from behind," with a smirk on his face, and a wink._

_And Harry had then added, "you read too many web comics Shadow; can't you make up your own lines?"_

_To which Blaise let his smirk grow, then he replied, "Well, Raven,, you read them too, or how else would you know what I'm quoting?"_

"_They're all over your laptop, I can't help it," Harry had mumbled, then trailed off, smiling faintly as he put his hand on Blaise's thigh, "'sides, I like their ideas on how to wake up the 'I hate mornings' boyfriend." Licking his lips, he then added, "and I know you did too."_

"_Heh, green and black always did remind me of you, in that respect, Raven." Blaise said, glancing at Harry's emerald irises._

_-_

Ginny had returned to her mussing when Draco, confused as to why she was laughing, started tickling her, starting a match with the owner of six older brothers that loved to tickle, Ginny smiled knowing he didn't have a chance and then chaos, in Draco's mind, ensued, leaving them both breathing heavily, with Ginny having him pinned down to the floor, with his hands above his head, and his hips trapped beneath hers.

Then Ginny, still above him, looked into his eyes. "Why are you doing this?"

"What?" Draco questioned.

"Why are we still acting as if we're dating?" she continued. It had been bothering her for the past month, ever since she'd seen how easily Ron was calmed down by Pansy, and how Harry was definitely not Tom Riddle any longer. She didn't want it to end, but knew the addiction to him was growing, and she knew he would be far more difficult to erase from memory than Tom. She knew she was in love with him, but it was breaking her heart to think of the circumstances around their relationship.

She was sickened by the thought, way back when, when she had sat on his bed beside Blaise, asking the boy she loved to date her to get some other guy off her back. She still remembered Blaise's reminder, which she felt was directed at her, "for show." And she looked down at the claddagh ring on her finger, which was busy pinning his hands above his head. She still felt the inscription on the other side, the inscription which was always cold like his hands, the inscription that said, 'Always yours', two words that Ginny kept repeating in her head.

She felt instantly like crying; and when he said nothing, she found herself removing herself from atop im, in one quick movement, and running like she had never run before to Blaise, the one and only person she trusted to understand all her worries, all her pains.

* * *

_AN: Hopefully I have redeemed myself, from my forever long break, with those two chapters. Needless to say, I'm still writing, but it will take a little while.. its slow coming, and I've started an RP, and I'm still working on Broken.. also i intend to go to college in the fall..._ and i have a long distant relationshipship im trying to keep going...


	13. Chapter 13: Pain

**Chapter 13: Pain**

Pain, without love

Pain, I can't get enough

Pain, I like it rough

'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

You're sick of feeling numb

You're not the only one

I'll take you by the hand

And I'll show you a world that you can understand

This life is filled with hurt

When happiness doesn't work

Trust me and take my hand

When the lights go out you will understand

Pain, without love

Pain, I can't get enough

Pain, I like it rough

'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

Pain, without love

Pain, I can't get enough

Pain, I like it rough

'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

Anger and agony

Are better than misery

Trust me I've got a plan

When the lights go off you will understand

Pain, without love

Pain, I can't get enough

Pain, I like it rough

'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

Pain, without love

Pain, I can't get enough

Pain, I like it rough

'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing

Rather feel pain

I know (I know I know I know I know)

That you're wounded

You know (You know you know you know you know)

That I'm here to save you

You know (You know you know you know you know)

I'm always here for you

I know (I know I know I know I know)

That you'll thank me later

Pain, without love

Pain, can't get enough

Pain, I like it rough

'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

Pain, without love

Pain, I can't get enough

Pain, I like it rough

'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

Pain, without love

Pain, I can't get enough

Pain, I like it rough

'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

Rather feel pain than nothing at all

Rather feel pain

Blaise smelt the dirt and lime that was Harry's scent, felt Harry's hands roughly rubbing his equally naked chest in a delicious manor, tasted his tongue in his mouth, felt the nips at his lower lip. Blaise knew Harry was hoping for dominance but held no intention of giving in to him, which he proved by pushing Harry none to gently onto his emerald silken bedding that complimented Harry's emerald eyes so wonderfully that Blaise was forced to hold back a groan, before returning his lips to Harry's.

-yiao-

He wanted the other boy, an obvious fact, from the swell in his pants. Both of their breathing was growing ragged, purely in unstated desire. Naked chest to naked chest, Blaise felt the hammer of Harry's heart as it pumped copious amounts of blood to his groin. Blaise slipped off Harry's pants, and took the fainter boy in his mouth, his tongue gliding zealously up Harry's shaft, taking him in fully, Blaise hummed to Harry, his voice box he knew vibrated, stimulating Harry into a thrust after delicious thrust, his hands trailing to Harry's backside, which with a moist finger he stroked, acting a fool he didn't give him what he wanted, his same finger instead trailing up Harry's sweat slicked back, still humming to Harry, as Harry groaned and Blaise's eyes trailed to Harry's face ever conscience of the trick he was still to perform, in time to see his eyes grow wide, and finally Blaise let his moist finger trail right down Harry's anal cavity pulling Harry to his climax as he came into Blaise's mouth, to which Blaise smirked, and swallowed, kissing Harry quickly after to give him a taste of himself. Together they moaned as their tongues fought for dominance once again.

-yiao end-

Then Blaise heard the whimpers, and quickly noticed the peach coloured feminine hand prying open the door, to reveal the red headed girl in tears, her eyes thankfully closed as she stumbled forward incoherently. Smelling heavily of seamen and sweat, and still aroused and unstated, he adjusted himself, and went to Ginny. "Red? What happened?" Blaise questioned, pulling the girl into his still naked sweat polished chest, to both comfort her, and give Harry time to pull his pants back on.

"I...I knew this would happen... I knew I shouldn't have asked him to fake for me... why'd I let you talk me into it Blaise? Why?" Ginny mumbled, rambling.

"What happened, Red, tell me everything, what did he say to you?"

Shaking her head, "it's what he didn't say to what I asked him..." Ginny procrastinated, unintentionally, as she clung to him.

Blaise shook his own head, "Red, I can't help you unless you tell me what's going on, please, let me help you, tell me what happened with our Ice Prince?"

"I asked him why we're still faking our relationship, when Harry's Harry, and Pansy's with my brother... I wanted to know, because I knew that the longer I ignored it the more it would hurt when this happened... I've started getting rid of Tom, and I've noticed how difficult goodbyes are, and Tom I want to get rid of... Blaise I don't know how I'm going to make it through this..." Ginny was sobbing into his chest too weak to hold herself up.

"You can stay here tonight, we'll send him to the room of requirement or something, but first I think a trip to the kitchens is in order, for tea, and whatever the house-elves can come up with at this hour."

* * *

Early morning light filtered through the room of requirements window, holding a steady stream on the pale face of Draco Malfoy. A boy used to tapestry thick cloths or cement walls covering his face from the morning sun to keep it from waking him up at the crack of dawn.

That was when he knew the day was going to be a miserable one.

It continued when he woke up the second time late (having pulled the covers over his head to block the excessive light), and realised he needed to get his uniform from his dorm because it was in fact not a weekend, and he had classes to attend.

He ran through the corridors, to the Slytherin dungeon entrance.

Only to discover the password had been changed overnight.

_Just great._

He had already missed his morning shower, he was missing his breakfast, now he couldn't even get into his own common room.

Just bloody brilliant.

Cursing, Draco ran his hands through his hair.

That's when he saw him.

Lanky, topped with red, and looking positively furious.

Weasley.

But that was all Draco registered before he felt the oversized fist connect with his face.

He lost his balance, and ended up on the floor.

Headache already very present.

"I knew I should never have trusted you!" Ron yelled from above him.

At last, it appeared a shower would not be missed, or so it seemed from the amount of spit flecks Weasley was spraying.

Draco went from being mad at the world, to complete and utter, nonchalance.

It wasn't a guise.

He no longer cared what happened.

Picking himself up from the floor, Draco stared straight at Ron Weasley as he finished his rant then walked to his next class, no emotion gracing his face.

No wince at the smartened cheek.

Perfect nonchalance.

* * *

Blaise was leaning casually against Harry's desk, when Draco walked in, Draco whose demeanour was off, Draco whose cheek was black, green, yellow, swollen, and slightly red, his hair in complete disarray, his pupils dilated, telling of a headache. There were still crease marks lacing his face and non-uniform clothes, all showing to the world that Draco Malfoy had a less than perfect sleep.

Lucius would be furious.

"What happened to your cheek?" Blaise asked pulling into his seat beside Draco.

"I got punched." Draco replied simply, staring forward.

Rolling his eyes, Blaise responded, "Obviously, by who? Why haven't you changed?"

"Ron Weasley, and the password has."

"Are you okay?"

"Fine." Still not even a glance.

"What's the matter?" Blaise reworded

"Nothing matters." The chalkboard in front of him held all the secrets of the world.

Raising an eyebrow, "excuse me?"

"Nothing's a matter." His eyes weren't even moving.

"Right, I definitely believe you, I mean you and Ginny are no more, you missed your morning shower and breakfast, you're in a day old clothes, you've been punched in the face, what could possibly be wrong?"

"Exactly." Draco blinked naturally, his eyes still didn't divert from their forward gaze.

"You're insane"

"Possibly."

"You love her."

"What?" Draco gaze moved.

Blaise smirked, "You're in love with Ginny Weasley."

A scowl, and then Draco grabbed his wand, and left the classroom without a backwards glance.

* * *

Blaise found him late that afternoon in the pub under Hogsmeade, reeking of gin, and unable to stand, or hold eye contact.

"How much has he had?" Blaise questioned the bartender, while pulling Draco up.

"'Bout a pint and a 'alf."

"I love you, Blaise." Draco said, latching his arm around Blaise's neck.

"yeah, yeah, I love you too." Blaise replied, hulling Draco out of the bar.

* * *

Half a month had passed, and everyone was still talking about him, Draco knew it from the way they looked at him.

That was the exact reason he was on his own, wandering the halls, trying to get away from his life.

It never worked.

He had NEWTs and his homework was already done.

It didn't make sense.

Though reality is often stranger than fiction.

* * *

Ginny was seated at a desk in an unused classroom, the bound leather book straining to hold the filled pages as she continued to ink the remaining quarter.

She was crying desperately, breathing in unable to fill her lungs, but still she continued to write, momentarily stopping to throw up in the bin beside her and take a soft chew that rested by her left non-writing hand.

Thankfully the twins refused her money.

Returning once again to her writing, her head low to the book as she scrawled ignoring her constant weeping, and talking to herself her voice rising and falling with her insatiable breath.

"Ginny?" she heard behind her, darting her head around she found Draco looking at her, a horrified expression on his face, the first emotion he'd shown in weeks if Blaise was telling the truth about his nonchalant manner.

Returning to her book she continued to write, her hair falling on to the pages and soaking up more black from the ink.

Warmth rested on her right shoulder, looking at it, she noticed Draco's usually perfectly manicured pale digits bitten to the quick. "you're freezing." He added, moving his hands along her skin.

She closed her eyes, she loved the feel of his hand touching her skin as if he cared. With a gasp her eyes snapped open, and she moved away from his touch, she couldn't get caught again, the drug he offered was so captivating she wasn't sure she'd survive another withdrawal.

"Ginny please, stop, you can't continue like this it's not healthy, you need to breathe." Draco commented, his eyes appeared to be verging on tears as he looked directly at her eyes, but she refused to catch his gaze.

"I can't stop, the writing comes so easily, if I stop I'll lose, if I stop to breathe, my muse will make me break down, I won't be able to stop the pain." Ginny replied, looking at the book again as she bit on her already split lower lip, then her dip pen once again found the paper as she spilled her anguish in black ink.

She heard the deep intake of breath, and then warmth was encircling her, wrapping around her torso, as hands gripped her shoulders.

For a moment she remain crumpled yet resisting the pull, then her tears poured from her eyes, and she was clutching to him, breathing heavily into his shoulder.

She was crying about him, on his shoulder.

"You need to grieve to learn, let yourself cry, talk to me, tell me what's wrong." Draco whispered softly in her ear, his arms still encircling her tenderly.

Then she tore away from him, disgust and horror disfiguring her face.

"Don't touch me, Draco." Ginny said, pushing him away, her tone lifeless aside from the touch of desperation she heard so vividly.

"Why won't you let me console you? What's wrong, why has everything shattered between us?"

"Get out of here! Leave me alone, I can't handle seeing you." Ginny was reaching her breaking point, having already spent four hours tearing Tom from her soul.

"Now you can't handle seeing me? What the fuck, you ran out on me, did all that time we spent together mean nothing to you?"

"Just leave, just get out, I can't do this, I need to get rid of Tom first, I can't handle you too." Tears had started steaming her face, her fists banging into his chest.

"You can't even fucking talk to me? Why won't you let me help you, what do you mean you can't handle me?" Draco was looking at her, his eyes lifeless pits.

"I'm in love with you, that's what, I'm in love with you and you don't give a shit, I'm in love with you and it's not mutual, all this fucking time I've been trying to get Tom out, and you came in, but I don't hate you for it. All this time I've been trying to get Tom out, and I am more afraid about when I'm done because it means that I have to deal with us, with the fact that I fell for your acts of affection. I'm weak, I fell for Tom, and now I've fallen for you."

"You love me?"

Tears coursed her cheeks as she replied, "Yes."

* * *

Draco was staring at her, seeing every beautiful detail of her face, crossing the distance between them in a dazed state as he reached for her face, pulling her to him, kissing the tears from her face. Questions of why, of how, coursed through his mind but he wasn't listening, still caught up in the words she had just said.

How could anyone so amazing possibly be in love with someone as horridly unworthy as him, it didn't make sense.

But right now was not a time for logic, right now was a time for action, because any hesitation and the chance could be lost forever. And he couldn't lose her.

That was when he ran.

He showed his lack of Gryffindor courage and bolted from the only woman he could ever see himself with, only the second person who knew him properly, he bolted because he didn't want to lose her. Miss quoted Occam's razor could be partly blamed for the horrendous logic as the man turned into a child and did what was easier.


End file.
